I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by Sam's Wish
Summary: Max and Alec were best friends, but one of them moved away, 5 years later and now 17 how different is their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer - Dark angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

_Summary- I have posted 2 new stories, whichever gets the most love i will continue. The other is called Everything About You, check it out._

Max and Alec were best friends from the moment they met in kindergarten. No one could get between them and they stayed that way until. One day in 10 years later, Max walked into Alec's house and dropped some bad news on him.

"I'm leaving" A 12 year old Max informed a 12 year old Alec.

"What?" he wasn't really listening to her as he was in his pool swimming.

"I'm leaving" she repeated "you just got here" he swam to the edge of the pool.

She laughed "I'm leaving Seattle"

"Why?" he asked tilting his head to the side trying to get the water out of his ears "for how long?" he added.

"Good" her voice was small and nervous.

"Why?" he shrieked.

"My dad has a new job and we all have to go"

Alec shook his head "You don't you can stay with me" Max pulled her best friend into a hug "I already said that and they said no"

"When do you have to leave?"

"2 weeks"

Alec pulled away and marched back into his house, annoyed. Max followed him "Alec"

He refused to look at her instead he sat himself down in the last step in his house.

"You're my best friend" he said as if he needed to remind her "what am I gonna do without you?"

"I'll call and write everyday" she promised "but we still have 2 weeks"

"Ok" he stood up "wanna play in the pool with me?"

"Yeah" she said as she ran back to her house which was just next door to put on her swimsuit.

Two weeks later Max had left Seattle and Alec to go start a new life with her family in Los Angeles. Of course for the first few months they had spoken and wrote to each other everyday but as the months went on the communicated less and less. Not because they didn't want to but because they were growing up and they wanted different things.

Alec was the first to stop writing and calling, he started high school and got into football, it had upset Max a lot the first time she called and his mother told her he was out when she knew he wasn't. So she continued to write but after 2 months of not hearing anything back she gave up which wasn't easy because he was her best friend and she wasn't having much luck making any new ones in LA.

* * *

**5 years later**

"Alec" his mother called out when she heard the door to the house opening "Yeah mum?" he asked walking into the kitchen where she currently was.

"How are you honey?"

"Good practise was good, what's up?"

"It's Max" she said carefully.

He stood up the chair he was sitting on almost falling back onto the ground but he caught it "what about her? Is she ok? What's wrong?" he fired question after question towards his mother before she had a chance to answer.

"Calm down" she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder "she's fine"

He visibly relaxed.

"She's coming to stay with us for a while"

"WHAT?!?" he screamed.

"I thought you'd have been happy" his mother was looking at him confused, she knew he missed Max all he ever did was ask about her but she had no idea why they didn't talk anymore.

"I am" he said quietly more to himself than to his mother "really" he said still unsure whether or not he was trying to convince her or himself.

"Good she arrives in two days"

"Ok" he walked away up to his bedroom in a daze.

Max is coming back? What if she doesn't like me anymore? What if she's changed? He couldn't help it, they'd been apart for 5 years and in the past year they had spoken twice and both of those time combined wouldn't make a minute. He was scared as far as he was concerned she was still his best friend but he wasn't the same Alec she left behind and he knew she wouldn't like the Alec he was.

But there was nothing he could do about it now.

Meanwhile in LA

"Mum why do I have to stay with the McDowell's?" a 17 year old Max was standing in her sitting room hands on her hips glaring at her mother.

"Well you said you didn't want to come to Egypt that you wanted to stay in school so we thought you'd enjoy this"

Max made a grunting noise "We thought you'd want to spend the next year with Alec, getting to know him again"

Max covered her face with her hands and made a frustrated noise "Mum I haven't seen that boy in 5 years"

"I know won't it be fun catching up?"

Mac scoffed, "Yeah great"

"You better pack honey, just essential stuff we'll have the rest sent to you"

Max turned on her heel and stomped towards her room "Guess I'll need to go pack then!" she slammed her bedroom door once she was safely inside.

She threw herself down onto the bed, thoughts of Alec invading her mind.

It's been 5 years you both have changed, nothing is going to be the same you're not 12 anymore, and Max reminded herself. He plays football now and probably has a girlfriend you're only going to get hurt but what could she do it was arranged, she had to go.

The next day Max's plane landed in Seattle, her mother had told her she would have to get a cab to the McDowell's Max was fine with that it gave her more time to prepare for seeing Alec.

* * *

The cab pulled up outside the house, it was the same house as before still as beautiful as she remembered.

She knocked on the door, a few seconds later it was opened and an older woman in her 40's was looking at Max with a small smile

"Can I help you?"

Max laughed "It's me, Max"

The older woman's eyes lit up "Max" she said grabbing her and pulling her into a hug "my god you look so different" she held her at an arms length so she could get a good look at her.

"You look great"

"Thanks" Max looked around the room and Mrs McDowell smiled "he's not in we weren't expecting you until tomorrow" she said explaining Alec's absence.

"But I'll show you to your room get you settled then call him and tell him to move his ass back here, ok?"

Max smiled politely but didn't answer.

20 minutes later Mrs McDowell had left Max alone in her room and set off to call Alec.

Max found herself wondering about the house, it had changed a lot in 5 years, she opened a door to what used to be Alec's room checking to see if it still was, opening the door it wasn't the same room but she knew it was Alec's. She walked in looking at his stuff, there were pictures of him, his family and his friends but she couldn't see one of her.

It suddenly all became too much for her and she had to leave. Running downstairs she almost bumped into Mrs McDowell "I left him a message, he'll be back soon"

Max smiled "Do you mind if I take a walk? Have a look at the old place again?"

"Go right on ahead just give me your cell number and take the house number in case you get lost"

After exchanging numbers Max left the house and took a walk.

* * *

She was walking past a park when she heard a boy's laughter, she knew that voice it hadn't changed in 5 years, and it was Alec.

Slowly she turned back and walked into the park, she could see him, and he was standing with a few other boys. He looked good.

"So what does she look like?" she heard one boy ask. Max noticed they were coming her way and jumped behind a tree. Alec stopped just a few feet from the tree "Who?"

"The girl that used to be your friend your mum said she was coming back is she hot?"

Alec started laughing and Max really wanted to know what he was going to say "Nah man"

Max felt her heart break as he continued "she's chubby, looks like a boy really, not hot at all" Alec assured them "don't get your hopes up"

Max felt tears spring to her eyes, she needed to get out of their.

She knew she'd have to walk past them but she didn't care. Putting her head down she walked past them, but as her head was down she didn't notice Alec had taken a step back until she collided with his body.

She looked up into his green eyes "Sorry"

"It's alright" Their eyes locked as she moved away and even after she had stopped looking at him Alec was watching her, a warm feeling in his stomach and he had no idea who she was.

"She was hot man"

"Yeah" Alec agreed in a distracted voice.

"Hey man can I borrow your phone?" one of his friends asked "Sure" he said pulling his phone out of his pocket he noticed he had a missed call and a voicemail.

"Just a sec" he said calling his voicemail, he listened to his mother saying Max was already in town.

"Sorry guys, got to go" With that he turned away from his friends and ran as fast as he could home, he couldn't wait to see her again, the past 5 years had been hell without her.

Max arrived home just before Alec and ran up to her room, locking it behind Mrs McDowell had seen her arrive but luckily she hadn't noticed she was crying.

5 minutes later Alec burst threw his front door "Where is she?" he asked out of breath.

Mrs McDowell smiled at her son "In her room"

He was about to run up stairs but she stopped him "give her a chance to settle in" she grabbed hold of his arm "come help me with dinner".

Alec pulled his arm away from her "I wanna see her" he complained.

"You can wait 10 more minutes" she assured him. Alec defiantly shook his head "Now?" he begged.

Mrs McDowell called upstairs to Max telling her Alec was home, Max paled he was going to recognise her from the park but she didn't care "I'll be down soon" she called back.

She smiled at her son "See come on"

Alec was trying to help his mum but he couldn't stop thinking about Max.

He heard movement on the stairs it took all his will power not to run to those steps and sweep her into a hug; instead he let her come to him.

"Hi Alec" he heard a familiar feminine voice say from behind him. He turned around and his jaw dropped.

"Max?"

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

_Summary - Second Chapter. _

"Max" he repeated walking towards her "I seen you at the park it was you that bumped into me"

She looked into his eyes "that's right" her voice was hard.

"Why didn't you tell me?" not bothering to wait for an answer he flung his arms around her and pulled her against him. She allowed him to pull her but she didn't return the hug instead she stood rigid in his arms "I missed you so much" he breathed into her hair.

Max allowed herself to close her eyes for a second, she'd missed him too but then his words from earlier seeped back into her mind and her eyes shot open and she pulled away from his embrace.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she looked to Mrs McDowell "How long until dinner is ready I'm quite tired I just wanted to sleep"

"Still quite a while you two catch up I'll call when it's ready"

No one had to tell Alec twice he'd do anything as long as he didn't need to help his mother in the kitchen.

Max turned on her heel and walked out of the kitchen, Alec followed "You look great Max"

"Yeah" she scoffed. His face twisted in confusion he couldn't tell why she was being so horrible to him "what's wrong why are you acting like a bitch to me?"

She was about to place her foot on the first step that led to the second landing but turned around to face him "Why?"

He nodded his head "I heard you"

"Heard me?"

She laughed she couldn't actually believe he was this dense "In the park why do you think I didn't tell you it was me"

"In the…" then he suddenly remembered his mouth formed and 'O' shape and he started violently shaking his head "Max I didn't mean anything like that" he stepped towards her but she stepped back away from him.

"You said I looked like a boy and was ugly and fat"

"I didn't mean it!" he fought back.

"Then why say it?"

He sighed "Max my friends can be harsh and I didn't know what you looked like and I wanted to say it before they did"

"I was 12 Alec" she reminded him and he sombrely nodded his head "I know"

"You know?" he looked at her but didn't say anything "when I was 12 you know I hated the way I looked but you were always the one that told me I was fine that it didn't matter now I found out your just the same as the rest of them"

"You are"

"Yeah now because look at me Alec!" she waved her hands around her body "I'm not fat nor do I look like a boy"

"Max please…" she tried but she held up her hand stopping him from talking "I knew it wasn't going to be the same so here's an idea you stay out of my face and I'll stay out of yours I'm only here for a year then you never have to see me again"

"I don't want to stay out of your face" he explained "Max I was so happy you were coming back I didn't care what you looked like I just wanted my best friend back"

"I'm not your best friend never was" she smiled sadly. "Bye Alec" she said in a sickly sweet voice as she once again turned around and headed up stairs.

Alec watched her go and couldn't believe how screwed up everything had became so quick.

He's said what he had to protect her, how was he to know that she would now be the hottest thing he'd ever seen? He'd said it so no one else could because if she still looked the same he knew his friends would tease her or at least try to and then he'd have to kill them not because that's what he thought. Now he'd blown the chance to get to know her again all because he was trying to protect her.

His head fell forward and he climbed the stairs, he stopped outside what he knew was her room because he had spent all off the previous night making it right for her and he had planned on doing more to it tonight because she wasn't meant to arrive until tomorrow.

* * *

He knocked on the door but didn't get a response "Max" he said against the door, he could hear her moving around inside "go away Alec" she said in what sounded like an upset tone.

He didn't listen, listening wasn't one of his strong points it never had been, he turned the handle of the door and found it wasn't locked to he walked in.

"Get out!" she demanded jumping up from the bed and standing in front of him "No" he smirked.

"If you don't get out I'll make you" she warned.

His smirk turned into a grin as his eyes wondered down her body as if assessing what damage she could do to him "doubt it" he scoffed.

And before he knew what was happening she had slapped him around the head "Ow!" he complained rubbing the sore spot on his head "if you don't leave I'll do worse" she promised glancing down at his groin for a split second then giving him a slightly evil smile.

"You haven't changed a bit" he commented "still think you can use me as your own personal punch bag"

"If the cap fits" she said with a shrug "gonna forget what I said?" he said giving her his best innocent look "I need my best friend" he said with an honesty to his voice that couldn't be ignored.

"I don't forget anything" she informed him with a smile.

"Ok forgive then?" he suggested.

She placed both her hands on his chest and pushed him back out of the room "I'll think about it" with that she closed the door on his face.

Smiling to herself. He wanted her, that she knew but she wasn't about to let him off that easily, no way and anyway he's right when she was 12 she did look like a boy and was a little chubby.

Walking to the mirror in the room she looked at herself remembering just how she ended up the way she was.

It all started when she was 14, Alec's mum had sent a photo of them when they were at a party and Alec was standing with this girl who looked perfect.

It was the summer Max was meant to be spending with the McDowell's but after seeing that picture she couldn't not until she looked a little better, so that summer she set about changing how she looked, not just for Alec though for her to because ever since she's felt great about herself, so she's glad something gave her the kick she needed to get her ass into shape and boy was it in shape. But after that missed summer Alec basically stopped talking to her because he was annoyed she didn't turn up and over time they just grew further apart that's one of the reasons she was so against coming here but a part of her was glad, she'd missed him more than anything and the chance to be with him again was too good to miss.

* * *

At 6.30 Alec's mum called them down for dinner. Walking downstairs Max found Alec's dad waiting on her along with his little brother.

"Max" his father said smiling as he stood forward and hugged the young girl "so good to see you"

"You too Mr McDowell" she hugged him back she'd always liked Alec's dad.

"Hey Jesse" she said smiling at his brother the last time Max had laid eye on him he was only 8 now he was 13 and he looked just like Alec.

"Max" he said in his teenage way. Max laughed, he also acted like Alec.

Next thing Max knew someone jumped down the steps and landed at her side "Show off" she heard Jesse say in a brash tone. There was only one person it could be, she turned her face to the side "Alec" she said "Max" he smiled.

"Let's go eat" Mr McDowell said leading the three kids into the dining room.

"Ladies first" Alec said in a cheeky tone.

Max eyed him suspiciously "I want to watch you walk away" he said as he leant forward and smiled at her.

He could see the look in her eye and ducked before her hand managed to connect with his head

He laughed "Seen that one coming Maxie"

"Don't call me Maxie" she demanded while stomping away and following his dad into the dining room.

Alec's head tilted to the side as he watched her walk away _'I've always called you Maxie' _he thought to himself before shrugging it off and following them into the dining room.

* * *

Walking into the dining room there was 2 seats free one next to his brother or the one next to Max, just as he was deciding where to sit he could see that Max had realised that there was 2 free seats. She looked up and met his eyes; he smiled then walked towards the table, towards his brother.

Max relaxed when she noticed he was moving to sit beside his brother but at the last minute he changed direction and sat down beside her.

Max closed her eyes and sighed

"So how are you two getting along?" Alec's mum asked breaking the tension between them a little Max turned her attention from Alec and focused on his mother.

But before she could speak Alec spoke "you know us mum" his arm wrapped around Max's shoulders and pulled her towards him slightly "best friends" he grinned and Max gave him a small smile "get your hands off me" she said in a hushed voice trying not to let anyone else hear her.

"Nope" he replied in the same hushed tone.

So in order not to alert Alec's parents to any problems between them Max excused herself went into the bathroom and when she came back she sat down sending a glare towards Alec which told him not to in anyway but his arms near her.

"Looking forward to starting school tomorrow?" Alec's dad asked.

Max was taking a drink of water "tomorrow?" she choked, "Yeah honey didn't you know?" Alec's mum asked leaning over to rub her back.

"I thought it wouldn't be until next week"

"Well I called them earlier and they agreed you could start tomorrow, I didn't think you'd want to wait"

"OK" Max nodded her head

"We're going out to meet a few friends, Alec will you make sure you're brother gets to bed? We'll be home before midnight" his mother asked looking at him.

"Sure" she agreed.

* * *

At 10pm that night Max was in the sitting room watching TV.

"Jesse get your ass in that bedroom!" she could hear Alec saying to his brother she couldn't help but laugh because right now Jesse wasn't listening to him.

"Drop dead" Jesse called back as he ran down stairs away from his brother.

"Drop dead?" Alec barked and ran after him, Jesse ran a little faster "I'll kick your ass when I catch you kid" he promised.

Jesse ran into the sitting room and stopped when he noticed Max

"Hi"

"Jesse" Max said with a laugh "giving your brother hell?"

"He deserves it" he assured her "sure he does" she agreed.

Just then Alec barged into the sitting room and lunged at his brother but Max stood up quickly and blocked his path

"Not so fast" she stood in front of him "I'm not letting you hit a kid"

"He's my brother" he said as if that gave him the right to smack him around a little "and he won't listen to me"

Jesse was trying to edge out of the room while Max had Alec's attention "Wait!" Max said snapping her fingers at him and he froze, she turned her head "time to go to bed don't you think?"

He opened his mouth to complain but Max fixed him with a look and said "or would you rather I let him do what he was about to do?"

"Fine" he agreed and walked out of the sitting room, they both listened to his footsteps then heard his room door slam shut.

"Thanks" he said throwing himself down onto the sofa "didn't do it for you"

"Going for a shower then I'm going to bed" not bothering to say goodnight she left him alone in the bedroom.

* * *

Alec sighed and went up to his bedroom once inside he stripped down to his boxers and flung himself down onto his bed. At just after 11 he got up off his bed and headed for the kitchen.

It was dark and he wasn't paying attention, that's when he collided with another body.

"Hey!" the feminine voice said "Crap" Alec cursed fumbling for the light switch on the wall, hitting it he turned on the light.

And he was faced with Max, slightly wet and wrapped in only a towel.

"Sorry" he apologised quickly as his eyes roamed over her body "It's ok" she said but for some reason they couldn't take their eyes off of each other.

Alec licked his lips "Nice shower?" he asked casually.

"mmhmm"

"Right"

"Right"

Alec cleared his throat "I better" he said pointing towards the steps "yeah" Max agreed while she stole a quick glance at his body and damn was it so much better than the last time she'd seen it then again he was 12.

The front door opened and his parents' laughter could be heard echoing through the house and it brought them back to earth.

"Goodnight" Max said slipping past him and heading for her bedroom.

"See you in the morning" Alec said watching her until she had closed the bedroom door forgetting what he was doing on the landing in the first place he turned around and walked back into his bedroom.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

_Summary - 3rd chapter. _

At 7am Alec knocked in the door to Max's room, he knew no one had told her what time she had to be up at or what time the school started.

Max's first thought on waking up was where am I? Then it all came back to her and Alec's constant banging on the room door was a good reminder.

Groaning she pushed the covers from her body and yanked open the door "what?" she snarled in a just woke up kinda way.

"Time to get ready for school" he said in a cheery voice, way too cheery for that time in the morning.

His eyes looked over her body and he smiled "you look good in the morning"

Max's face turned from confusion to anger in a matter of seconds "you don't" with that she closed the door in his face, he laughed to himself.

"Be ready by 8.15 or I leave you and you don't get breakfast"

"Whatever" Max said to herself

At 7.45 Max was fully dressed so she decided to take a walk downstairs to grab something to eat on the way she met Jesse.

"Hey Jesse"

"Alright" he said acknowledging her presence. "Hungry?" she was trying to make small talk, she wasn't very sure what to talk about with a 13 year old boy it had been so much easier when she was 12.

"I'm 13 I'm always hungry"

Just then Alec came running down the stairs "Shut up" he barked at Jesse while casually slapping him on the back of the head. "Hey!" Alec just laughed and continued walking down stairs.

Jesse mumbled something under his breath that Max couldn't quite make out. Max glared at Alec's back.

They walked into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast table, Alec's mum had prepared breakfast for them.

At 8.10 breakfast was finished and Max was walking out of the door "Going to be ok?" Alec's mum asked her as she walked them towards the front door.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Max glanced at Jesse and Alec who were bickering on there way out the door "thanks"

"Bye" Mrs McDowell waved to her sons and Max "See ya" Alec waved.

Alec walked towards the garage there was a BMW convertible parked in the drive.

Alec pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and opened the doors. Max wasn't paying attention to him; instead she was walking in the direction of the bus stop.

"Where you going?" Alec asked once he was in and had started the car engine.

Max stopped for a second and turned to face him "to get the bus"

He started to laugh. She shot him a dirty look "What?" she demanded.

"Only losers get the bus"

It was her turn to laugh "nah can't be your not getting it" she walked away from him and the car.

Now he was crawling along at the side of her, Jesse was walking just in front of her "that hurts Maxie"

"Truth does"

He groaned "Will you get your ass in the car?"

He hadn't been expecting her to stop as quickly as she did "what about Jesse?"

Jesse having heard Max say his name stopped and turned around "What?" he asked confused "why doesn't he take you to school?"

Jesse looked at Alec but didn't say anything "because he's a freak" Alec offered.

"Want me in the car?"

"Yep"

"He comes too" she said pointing at Jesse.

She had that look on her face, the look that said I'm not playing here, reluctantly he agreed "Fine"

"Say please"

"What?" he wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly.

"You heard me, say please"

"Please" he forced out through clenched teeth.

Max smiled "Please what?"

"Oh screw this" with that he put the car into gear and sped off but he didn't go far in fact he went less than 100 yards.

He stopped.

Max smiled at Jesse "So?" she called out to him

"Please can I give you a ride to school?"

"You can" with that she pulled Jesse by his collar towards the car "I think I'm gonna like you" Jesse grinned at her.

"Thanks" she said in a sarcastic voice.

"Don't start" he warned.

Jesse was feeling brave mostly because he didn't believe Alec would do anything to him while Max was around because for some reason he listened to what she had to say and didn't want to do anything to upset her so he asked "Can I drive?"

"Yeah when I'm dead"

"Sounds good to me"

"Boys" Max said rolling her eyes, they both became quiet.

Jesse couldn't help himself being 13 and a younger brother is what they do, he loved to piss Alec off because if was just to fun.

"Is Nicole back today?"

"Jesse I swear man if you don't shut up I'll stop the car and make you walk"

"Don't care its not far now anyway"

Alec groaned and banged his fist against the steering wheel, Max tried real hard not to ask but she found herself needing to know "Who's Nicole?"

"No one" Alec assured her giving her a quick glance, while glaring at Jesse through the interior mirror "Yeah no one" Jesse agreed not wanting to push his luck because he knew Alec would make his day at school bad if he carried on.

* * *

5 minutes later they pulled up outside the school as soon as the car stopped Jesse had jumped over the door of the car and landed on the ground "If you've scratched my car" Alec said pushing open the door and checking to see it Jesse had caused any damage.

Max was looking at him because he was crazy "It's a car"

"My car" he rectified. He had planned on saying more but was interrupted by people calling his name "Alec" a group of about 4 boys called out.

"Hey guys" Alec said greeting them, one of them stopped and stared at Max, she recognised him from the park.

"Who is this?" he pulled away from where Alec was sitting and moved towards Max.

"Uh…" Alec stammered "Max" he finally said.

"Max" he turned to look at her "You're nothing like Alec said" Max scoffed "tell me about it"

"I'm Biggs" he said extending his hand for her to shake "and I'm not interested" she smiled "bye bye"

She walked away from the car, the boys and Alec, she had no idea where she was going but she didn't want to be reminded about what Alec had said about her because she really was trying to forgive him.

Walking into the school she guessed the best bet would be for her to head for the reception so that's what she did.

"That's Max?" Biggs asked watching as she walked away.

"That's her"

"You said she was ugly" Biggs reminded him and Alec really didn't want a reminder "last time I saw her she was kid ok?"

"She aint a kid anymore"

"Yeah don't even think about it" Alec warned Biggs then looked to the rest of his friends "that goes for all of you too"

"Why you're with Nicole so what's wrong with us going with her?"

"Because I said she's off limits" he moved away from them walking into the school "and I'm not with Nicole she just hangs around me"

"Ok man" the all agreed following him into the school building.

Alec walked into his first class; he had assumed Max would be joining his class so he made sure they only free seat in class was right next to him.

15 minutes into the class the door opened and in walked Max followed by the Principal.

They introduced her, some of the girls snickered and some of the boys wolf whistled. Alec well he couldn't really take his eyes off her, this morning her hadn't really noticed what she was wearing but now he could and he liked what he could see.

Leather pants looked good on her; he made a mental note to tell her that sometime later in the day.

"Why don't you find yourself a seat Max" the teacher asked her. Max smiled and looked around the class room, groaning to herself when she noticed the only seat free was right next to Alec. Her eyes met his just for a second and a smirk slowly spread across his face.

He reached over and pulled the chair away from her desk.

She walked over to the chair dropped the books the principal had given her onto the table and sat down, totally avoiding eye contact with Alec.

"Tomorrow class we will be setting you an assignment where you have to take care of a baby for week"

"Why?" one of the girls in the front asked.

"To warn of the dangers of having sex before you are married"

Alec scoffed, one of his friends spoke up "someone really should warn Alec"

"Shut up" Alec demanded slapping him as hard as he could on the chest.

Max turned to face him he knew she would, he smiled she gave him a disgusted look before turning her attention back to the teacher.

"You will be in pairs, I'll pick them so don't go getting to excited"

"Great" Alec said sarcastically.

Just then the bell rang signalling end of the class. Max stood up ready to make her way out of the room but Alec grabbed her elbow.

* * *

"Know where you're going?" he asked falling into step beside her "sure I'll find it"

Alec sighed "Max come on give me chance?"

"Why should I?" she asked coming to a stop outside the locker the principal had given her.

"Because I'm your best friend" he suggested "and I'm sorry"

She put her key in the lock and started fighting with the locker. Alec laughed "here" he said pushing her out the way, he tapped on the locker and it opened.

"I had that one until last year" he smirked. She glared not believing him "they all stick sooner or later"

He was leaning casually against the locker watching her. She felt uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

"Forgiving me yet?"

She closed the locker door and took a step towards him "gonna have to try a lot harder than that" she grinned.

He tilted his head to the side and smiled a sexy half smile that he obviously used to get his own way. His hand ended up settling on her hip he expected her to shove it away but she didn't "You know I'm not very patient"

"Want me to forgive you, you'll have to be"

He was about to say something when a girls voice shrieked "Alec!"

He winced and Max looked around him to see where the noise came from.

Max was watched as the young brunette girl ran over to Alec and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

Alec closed his eyes; silently cursing "Nicole" he said turning around and removing her arms from around him.

"Miss me?"

He smiled, a tight uncomfortable smile "Yeah" Nicole smiled but then noticed Max standing behind him "Who's that?"

"My friend" Alec answered. Max scoffed but decided to annoy both Alec and his little girl friend, she laid her hand on Alec's shoulder which caused Alec to turn to look at her "Best friends" Max said in a sweet voice.

Leaning closer to Alec she pressed a kiss to his cheek and took slightly longer than needed to pull away "see you later"

Alec watched her walk away mostly because it was a good view and the other part of him was too shocked to do anything else.

Nicole was speaking but Alec really wasn't paying attention "Who was that?" he managed to make out.

He covered his face with his hands then looked at her "What does it matter? You're not my girlfriend anymore" he reminded her. Before walking in the direction Max had just gone.

He managed to catch up to Max before her next class, grabbing hold her from behind he pushed her up against the wall outside the classroom.

"What was that?" he asked stepping close to her.

"What?" she asked smiling innocently.

"Mr McDowell" a teacher said from behind him "shouldn't you be in class?"

"I will be soon" he promised "now or you'll be in detention leave the poor girl alone"

"See you later" he said and Max wasn't sure if it was a threat or not either way she shrugged it off and went into class with the teacher. Luckily for her Alec wasn't in this one nor was he in anymore of her classes that morning.

* * *

"Hi" a young black girl said to Max as she sat down. "Hey"

"I'm Cindy" she said with a nod of her head "Max"

"New girl yeah?"

"That obvious?" Max asked if with a small laugh "just a bit"

"So tell me about yourself" Cindy asked she then looked her up and down "leather pants?" Max looked down at her pants "So?" she asked her voice laced with an attitude.

"Nothing, I like them, I think you and me are going to get on well"

"I think you're right" Max agreed.

It was lunch time before Max finally laid eyes on Alec again, she walked into the dining hall with Cindy and Alec called out her name.

"You know him?" Cindy asked.

Max was distracted, looking over to the sound of his voice "Yeah"

"How?"

Max turned back to Cindy giving her full attention "We've known each other for years"

"Hmmm" was Cindy's reply.

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing" Cindy said shaking her head and walking away, Max's curiosity was peaked "come on tell me I haven't seen him in 5 years I wanna know what he's like now"

"He's a dick" Cindy said honestly, Max turned back to the table Alec had been at but could no longer see him.

Cindy had stopped at a table at the back "This is Sketchy" she said introducing Max to a young boy who had a skate board "and this is herbal" she said pointing to a young black guy.

"Hi" she smiled at them, instantly knowing she was going to like them.

"Well hello" Sketchy said sliding up to her side, Cindy slapped him over the head "Fool I don't think you're her type"

"Yeah we'll be better as friends" Max said agreeing with Cindy.

"Oh is she…" he said pointing between Max and Cindy.

"No"

"What's he talking about" Max asked confused "I'm a lesbian"

"Oh"

"Not a problem is it?"

Max shook her head "Not at all"

Sketchy was still standing at Max's side when Alec appeared, not one noticed him until he spoke

"Move" he demanded in a brash tone.

Sketchy jumped and moved away from Max.

Max turned around "Can I help you?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"I'm sitting over there" he tilted his head in the direction of the table "Ok" Max turned back around to face her new friends "So are you" he continued.

Max smiled tightly at Cindy, Sketchy and Herbal "Excuse me" she turned around and faced Alec again "No I'm sitting here with my friends"

"Friends? He scoffed.

"Yeah" she looked him in the eye daring him to say more "there freaks"

That statement pissed her off, using all the strength she had she pushed him back causing him to fall into a table "go away" she said disgusted.

Alec looked at her then around the hall, a few people were looking at him "what?" he barked and they all looked away and made themselves busy once again.

"What about me?" he asked in a small voice "we're not 12 anymore and I don't like the person you've become"

"Right" he turned around and walked away

"I've never seen anyone do that to him before" Cindy said laughing.

Max shrugged "He's not that bad just needs to remember who he is" she was watching him go back to his table, she felt bad but she'd make it right tonight or at least talk things through with him.

* * *

School ended and Alec was in his car outside waiting on Max.

He saw her walk of school with Cindy and beeped his horn.

Max looked towards the noise and noticed it was Alec.

"He giving you a ride?" Cindy asked "Yeah I'm living with him for a while"

"Must be fun"

"So far" Max smirked "I better go"

"Wait" Cindy called "here's my cell send a message or call me"

"I will"

Max walked towards the car, opening the door she slid inside "where's Jesse?"

"He's walking" Max went to open the door to get out the car but Alec stopped her "he wants to he's walking with friends, look" he pointed over to where Jesse was with his friends.

"Fine"

Alec didn't say a word instead he put the car into a drive and drove away from the school; he didn't take them home though. "Where we going?" Max asked after 10 minutes and she realised they weren't going back to the house.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find words, Alec's face changed into an unreadable mask "sorry I'll take you home" he was about to turn the car around "I trust you" she breathed out locking eyes with him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Good trust me then"

So she did, she didn't ask another question about where they were going instead she let him drive.

* * *

10 minutes later they pulled up by the side of a beach; there weren't a lot of people around.

"What we doing here?"

"We need to talk, we won't be interrupted here"

"Come on" he opened the car door and got out, running around to the passenger side he opened her door "M'lady"

She couldn't help herself; she laughed and put her hand into his allowing him to pull her out.

"Thank you kind sir" she teased back.

The walked down onto the beach, sitting on the wall at along the bank.

"So guess we should talk then?" he said nervously "about?" she queried.

"Us…" he trailed off not knowing what else to say "I miss my friend, I miss you"

"Alec I miss you too but you're just so different"

"I'm 17" he said as if that answered all her questions.

"So am I" she reminded him "but I haven't turned into a dick"

He looked hurt "you think I'm a dick?"

There was a slight nod of her head and he shook his "wow"

She bit her lip not sure of what to say next "You're the one that called my new friends freaks"

"I'm sorry for that" he took a deep breath "I just wanted to eat lunch with you" he sounded pathetic and he really didn't like it

"You could have sat with me"

"You could have sat with me" he countered with a smirk.

"Ok" she let him have that one because he was right.

"I'm really sorry for what I…"

"Stop" Max held up her hand, not wanting him to say anymore she already knew what he was going to say.

"I forgive you"

The cocky smirk he had on his face turned into a genuine smile "Really?"

"Really" before she could think he was hugging her as tight as possible. "God I'm so glad"

She wrapped her legs around his waist returning his hug, her face hidden in the crook of his neck "Me too"

They stayed that way for a couple of minutes, until they were satisfied he returned her to the wall sitting her back down on it, her legs coming away from his waist but he stayed standing between her legs, looking into her eyes.

A slow contented smile appeared on both their faces "this mean we're friends again?" he was hopeful.

"Best friends"

"Perfect" without thinking he brushed a kiss against the side of her mouth, pulling back their eyes locked, he moved closer, his lips millimetres from hers.

Her hands found their way to his waist, then the heavens opened and it started to pour down with rain

"Crap I left the hood down" Alec said moving away from her and running towards his car.

Max laughed and followed him "hurry up!" he called over his shoulder.

"I'm coming" she yelled back.

They were both laughing, luckily they got to the car in time and no damage was caused by the rain.

Forgetting about there near kiss they drove home.

* * *

A/N - Hey, tell me what you think, reviews = quicker chapters. I love to know what you think or want.

* * *

**heartbreakingXbreathtaking** – thanks! I'm really glad you liked it. Let me know what you think of the new chapter.

**X-5 450** – Hey thanks for your review.

**Gw** – thank you! Glad you liked them!

**Maron771121** – hey glad you're enjoying it, keep letting me know! Review's inspire me to write more.

**Vintage soul** – thanks, I'm not American so I wasn't sure.

**Mia Kyra Callwell** – Hey thanks for the review. Let me know what you think of the new chapter.

**Januarysunshine13** – Hey, thanks. I'll try to update the other story as often as I can but I'm focusing on this one right now! Glad you like both.

**Throwerpro** – Hey thanks for the review, keep them coming, the inspire me to get chapters out quicker!

**Mrs Max McDowell** – I'll update as fast as I can! Thanks for your review! Keep them coming!

**Lini** – Thanks for the review

**SelenaGomezFan67** – Hey thanks, still reading? If so let me know what you think!

* * *

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

_Summary - 4th Chapter_

At 8.15 the following morning Max was walking out the door, Alec was already out and in his car waiting on her.

"Not going to have the same fight as yesterday are we?"

Max smiled at him "Only if you agree to give Jesse a ride too"

He rolled his eyes "if it's the only way to get you in my car I'll take it"

"Good" she opened the door and slid in the back of the car, Jesse came walking out of the house a couple seconds later.

"Come on kid" Alec said startling his brother, he stopped pulled his ear phones from his ears and looked at him like he had grown a third head "what?"

Alec smirked "get your ass in the car" he turned on the engine.

Jesse didn't need to be told twice, he ran towards the car and hopped inside not bothering to open the door.

* * *

They pulled up to the school and Jesse got out the car "See you at the end of the day" he said with a smirk.

Alec didn't bother to answer him instead he turned to Max "How are you?"

"Good you?"

"Fantastic" he grinned which must have been infectious because she found herself grinning back "guess we should go in huh" she said pointing towards the school.

Alec sighed "Yeah"

He could see his friends standing on the steps outside the building, they were about to make there way over towards him but he shook his head, telling them not to come.

Max had also noticed his friends walking towards them but also noticed the way he stopped them with a shake of his head but she didn't say anything. She was more than happy to be alone with him.

"Let's go then" he pushed open his door and waited on her getting out.

They both walked around the side of the car, Max was walking just in front of him, and his hand was on her lower back guiding her into the school.

She could feel his hand on her back and it was making her nervous.

They stopped in front of his friends "Hey Alec" they greeted him "hey guys" he smiled, his hand still on her back.

"So Max" Biggs stepped away from the banister he was leaning against and stepped towards her.

"Yes?"

"What you doing tonight?"

Alec had been talking to his other friend, Brett but when he heard Biggs saying that his head almost spun off his shoulders, he tried to focus on what Brett was saying but it was becoming difficult

She laughed softly; stepped closer to him and laid her hand on his chest "not you" she said into his ear, grinning she pulled back and he was in shock.

"But baby I'll show you things you've never seen before"

"Doubt it" she turned around and noticed Alec looking at them "coming?" she asked tilting her head.

"Yeah" he smiled and started walking away with her "coming?" he called out over his shoulder at his friends; they shared a look "Yeah" they crumbled.

* * *

Walking in to the building Max spotted Cindy "Hey" she pulled away from Alec and walked over to her.

"How are you?"

"I'm good girl how are you?"

"Better than yesterday" she smiled.

Cindy looked over at Alec "is that because of him?"

Max shrugged "did you two do the horizontal dance?"

Max's mouth fell open and she playfully slapped her on the arm "No! We're friends"

"Yeah friends look at each other like you two do"

"What?"

"I noticed it yesterday you and him with the eye sex"

Max started laughing "you're wrong"

"Whatever girl" Cindy said smiling knowingly "anyway he's not that bad" Cindy started eyeing him up "and that body is…fine!"

Max was staring at her "Don't you bat for the other team?"

"I know a good thing one I see one no matter what team I bat for"

"I see" Max was impressed with this girl, she really liked her and it surprised her how close she was feeling with her in such a short space of time.

"Although I think you've got competition for him" Cindy was looking past Max at Alec. Max turned around to see what she was looking at.

Alec. With the girl from yesterday, Nicole who was currently pushing her skanky self up against him.

"I've got to go to class" Cindy said to Max.

"Ok" Max wasn't really listening; she was too busy watching Alec with Nicole

She walked over to Alec; Alec didn't notice her at first.

"What you doing tonight?" Nicole cooed in his ear while wrapped her arms around his neck. Alec's hands we at his side, he wasn't touching Nicole but he wasn't exactly pushing her away.

"He's busy" Max announced causing Alec to jump which made him fall into the locker.

"Max" Alec said after pushing himself off the locker.

Max didn't look at him instead she turned her gaze to Nicole "can I help you?" Max asked in a serious tone.

Nicole looked her up and down "don't think YOU can!" Nicole said stepping into her face.

Max laughed "I don't think he wants to put up with you"

"He's my boyfriend" Nicole spat back, Max looked at Alec "is she your girlfriend Alec?"

"No" he said quickly

"See, he doesn't want you"

Nicole glared at her "what's it to you?"

"Look little girl" Max stepped closer to her, she was taller, so she was looking down on her "take your hooker boots and find someone else to rub yourself against"

"Alec!" Nicole shrieked in a whiny voice, Alec was going to speak but the glare he got from Max made him shut up "Nicole!" Max mimicked her tone then grinned "get lost"

Nicole mumbled something before turning on her heel and walking away.

"Thank you!" Alec said in a relived tone "Aww was little Alec scared?" she asked in a baby voice.

His mouth turned up at the corners "only of you" he promised "let's get to class"

* * *

With that Max, Alec and Alec's friends walked to their first class.

"So hooker boots?" he asked raising his eyebrows at her.

She bent her head as she laughed "well they were"

"I'm sure I saw a pair of them in your room last night" he teased her.

She pursed her lips "On me they aint hooker boots and anyway they weren't the same as the hooker boots she had on" she smiled smugly.

"Right" he said in a sarcastic tone

"Shut up!" she demanded. He laughed "Maxie"

"Told you not to call me that" she said crossing her arms over her chest and stopping just outside the classroom.

"Yeah I didn't listen" he smirked.

"God you're so annoying"

"You love me" he said in his over confident manner, which Max hadn't decided if she loved or hated.

"Class time" she announced in a bored tone "Yeah wanna skip it?" he offered.

Her mouth was slightly open because she was going to say something but after hearing what he had to say it closed "Uh…" she looked around.

"Could we?"

Alec also looked around "No one is around" he shrugged "up for it?"

"Yeah" he grabbed hold of her hand and together they ran as fast as they could down the hallway.

"Where we going?" she asked after a few minutes.

"The gym, its not getting used no one will look in their"

"Ok" It was a plan, she really didn't feel like going to class right now and plus spending time with Alec seemed like a good idea.

* * *

They entered the gym and could hear voices. Walking further into the gym the noticed a few people on bikes playing inside the empty pool.

Max immediately noticed Sketchy and Herbal "Max" Sketchy called out running towards her.

"What's going on?" Max asked looking around

"We didn't feel like going to class" he said with a casual shrug "neither did we"

That's when Sketchy noticed Alec "Oh he's with you"

"Yeah problem?" Alec asked stepping towards him "Nah man"

"Good"

"Alec" Max said in a soft warning voice.

"Max is that you" Max recognised the voice and turned around, raising her eyebrow "thought you were going to class"

Cindy shrugged "got lost" she grinned.

"I bet" Max grinned back.

* * *

Alec as standing behind Max, looking around at the people, he felt out of place and didn't like it, it had been a long time since Alec had felt this out of place.

He cleared his throat "You ok?" Max asked turning to him.

"Yeah think I'm gonna go back to class, you stay" he offered her a small smile.

Max knew him better than that but before she could think he had already turned around and was walking away. Her hand grabbed his elbow "Alec…" he met her eyes "stay?"

He looked into her eyes and could see how much she wanted him too but he really wasn't sure, he grabbed onto her arm pulling her closer to him so he could speak to her without anyone else hearing them

"Max half these people hate me"

"I know" he gave her a look and she smiled "but they don't know the real you" she reminded him "not like I do"

"The real me?" he asked.

"The real you" she confirmed "what's the real me?"

She took a deep breath "Alec who could out do all of them" she tilted her head in the direction of the guys on the bike "at any time, who doesn't care what people think of him"

"I don't" he added quickly.

"Yes you do otherwise you wouldn't try to put people down who were once you, what happened to you Alec?"

He looked around, here and in front of these people wasn't where he wanted to have this conversation "my best friend left me"

Her eyes softened and she pulled him into a secluded part of the gym "that's what turned you into this" she gestured towards him.

"There's nothing wrong with me" he fought back

"Physically" she allowed herself to look at his body "but emotionally you're hiding behind some cocky popular persona when the real Alec who has always been cocky never needed to be popular.

"Not as long as I had you" he was getting pissed or angry or both.

"Alec I'm right here"

"It's been 5 years Max! 5 years and I've changed and I missed you like crazy and…" he stopped ran his fingers through his hair and swallowed hard.

"I'm only me with I'm with you Max"

She blushed overcome by what she could see in his eyes "then come with me now?" she held out her hand to him, he placed his hand in hers "they hate me, I'm a dick"

"And I'm a bitch" he laughed "no your not" they started walking back to where Cindy and Sketchy were.

She glared at him "don't make regret getting you stay" she bit back playfully.

"Staying?" Cindy asked when the got closer.

* * *

Max looked at Alec and he nodded his head "yeah" he looked at Sketchy "can I borrow a bike?"

"Alec" a surprised voice said from behind, Alec knew that voice "why the hell aren't you in class?" he demanded to know turning on his brother "why aren't you?"

"I'm not 13" Alec reminded him.

Jesse ignored him "what you doing with the bike?" Alec laughed "gonna show you a thing or two"

Jesse looked at him like he was crazy he had never seen this side of Alec, he didn't even know he liked bikes let alone could do anything on them, so like a good little brother he followed. Secretly hoping he would fall on his ass which never happened.

"Is he any good?" Cindy asked Max.

"He used to be" Max said confidently "and that boy has only got better with age"

"Yeah nothing going on between you two"

"Shut up" Max demanded.

* * *

It was after 4 Max and Alec had been having that much fun in the gym that they had completely lost track of time, although saying that Alec had sent Jesse back to class after an hour, so he hadn't really forgotten.

"Did you have fun?" she asked him as they walked out of the gym and back into the main building "yeah" he said with a genuine smile.

"Crap"

"What?" Max asked looking around

"The teacher we had that assignment remember"

"Mr McDowell, Miss Guevera" the teacher called out from behind them.

"Damn" Alec cursed again "Ms Pearson hi"

"Don't both with the lies Mr McDowell" Alec shrugged "you two missed out so come with me"

Reluctantly they both followed her to the office, once inside she handed them a baby "what's this?"

"It's a baby"

"It's a toy" Max said

"Yeah but for the next 10 days its your baby you have to feed it, bathe it and do everything it needs"

"What?" the two teens asked together "that way you'll think twice before having sex and seen as how you both were absent from my class I paired you"

"Really?"

"Yep, so as you both know there is a break starting from today so over the holiday you two have to share in the responsibility of having a child"

"Great" Alec replied sarcastically.

"Have fun" Ms Pearson plastered a fake smile on her face and walked away.

Before leaving her office she handed them everything they would need, including diapers, a bottle and a car seat.

"This should be fun" Alec said sarcastically

"Yeah" Max agreed with a horrid look on her face.

They walked back to the car and waited on Jesse "Shouldn't we put it in the car seat?" Max asked

"It's a toy" Alec reminded her.

"Yeah but it records everything we do"

"Just hold it; it won't know we're in a car"

She nodded her head, he was right it wouldn't know that.

"What's that?" Jesse asked when he reached the car

"Our baby" Alec told him "wow that was fast"

Alec smacked him around the head "shut it dork"

Jesse shrugged. Max was sitting holding this toy doll not knowing what else to do. Alec laughed before driving them home.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

_Summary - Didn't get many reviews on the last chapter, did you not like it? Let me know!_

2 days into the assignment and things weren't going too great.

"Does that thing ever shut up" Alec hid his face in his hands with a groan. Alec's mum was sitting on the sofa

"It's a baby it's what they do"

"Yeah thanks" he replied sarcastically, just as Max walked into the sitting room carrying the doll/baby.

"Here" she said shoving it into his hands "I don't want it"

"Neither do I"

His mother groan "give it to me" she shook her heat them "I guess this was the reason to show young kids that they couldn't handle being parent so they shouldn't be having sex"

She started jiggling the doll/baby and it soon stopped crying "yeah sex doesn't always equal a baby mother" he smirked and Max slapped him on the shoulder "stop being to annoying" she gave him a warning look.

"Why do you keep hitting me woman?" he demanded to know "because I want to" she walked away and into the kitchen to get a drink.

He followed her.

"Seeing Cindy today?" he asked with interest. She shook her head "no she's busy"

"So your all mine?" he asked in a hopeful voice again she shook her head "no I'm going to see Sketchy and Herbal"

His face fell "Oh"

"But you get to keep the baby aren't you glad" she smirked, grabbed her bottle of water and was about to walk out of the kitchen but he grabbed her arm "why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not" she lied, she clearly had been not because she wanted to but because she felt she had to, the feelings she was beginning to have for him were very confusing.

"Max I'm not stupid I know when someone is avoiding me"

"You're trippin'" she pulled her arm free of his grip and carried on walking.

He let her go, he wasn't pleased but he didn't want to fight with her walking into the back garden he pulled on his clothes until he was only in his boxers and jumped in the pool.

* * *

10 minutes later Max came walking out to find him carrying the baby/doll

"Alec?" she looked around the garden but couldn't see him, "What?" he said startling her when he appeared from under the water.

"I'm going now, time to take the baby" she walked over to the edge of the pool and bent down forcing it into his hands.

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Do I look like I care?" she smiled tightly at him then turned around and walked away.

"BITCH!" he yelled, she didn't bother to turn around or even acknowledge that she had heard him.

Alec looked at the doll "if she was your mother I'd have to leave you alone with her because I'd end up killing her" he said to it, then suddenly realised what he was doing and scolded himself _"Why are you talking to a doll? You moron" _

He jumped out of the pool making sure he didn't drop the doll because Max would kill him if he did.

* * *

Max meanwhile was walking towards the park where she had arranged to meet the others.

"Hey guys" she said walking towards them

"Hey Max" Herbal walked towards her, Sketchy was on his bike, doing tricks.

"How's you?"

Max looked at him "I'm good Herbal you?"

"I'm good I'm quite good at knowing when people are lying too"

She smiled at him "have I known you my whole life?"

"Feels like it man" he swung his arm around his shoulders "now where's dick?" he looked around at her confused look he corrected himself "sorry Alec" he plastered a fake smile on his face and Max couldn't help her small laugh.

"He's watching the baby"

"You had a baby?" he asked raising his eyebrows "no we had an assignment from school didn't you get it?"

He shook his head "I'm sure you will"

"Great" he replied sarcastically.

"Max!" Sketchy called out to her, she looked over in his direction and he waved her offer

"What?"

"Where's Alec?"

"Why?"

"Because I actually liked the guy" Max smiled "he's busy but I'll tell him you said so"

Max and Herbal sat on the edge of the park, talking, laughing and generally having a good time.

But after spending the past 5 and half hours with Sketchy and Herbal it was nearing 8 o'clock and Max was missing Alec.

After saying her goodbyes to her friends she made her way home.

* * *

Walking through the front door she came across Jesse "Hey where's your brother?"

"In his favourite place" he said with a slight smirk "Bathroom?"

"Bathroom" he confirmed.

Max ran up the stairs as quickly as she could, the bathroom door was open slightly so she let herself in.

"Can I help you?" he asked not bothering to turn around instead he looked at her through the bathroom mirror "I'm all yours" she said with a smile.

His eyebrows rose as he spoke "shame I can't say the same" still without looking at her he walked out of the bathroom and headed for his bedroom.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side so she could get a better view of his ass without actually realising what she was doing.

"I'm going out"

"I'll come" she suggested and he started laughing, this time he did turn around, he looked her up and down "don't think so sweetheart"

She was hurt but she was determined she wasn't going to show it "why not?"

He shrugged casually as he pulled out a top from his drawer "I have a date"

"You didn't earlier" she reminded him.

"True" he pulled the top over his head before speaking again "but you see the thing about me Max there's always some willing girl wanting to date me"

"You mean girls too stupid to know any better?"

"Maybe"

Max was leaning against the frame of his door, watching him he was getting ready to go out on a date, with another girl and she really didn't like this idea no matter how much she hated herself for it

Max was too lost in her own thoughts that it took a minute or two to realise Alec was standing in front of her.

He was smirking. "You get to baby sit" with that he picked up the doll/baby from his bed and handed it to her "don't wait up" he called out over his shoulder as he took of down the stairs and out of the house.

"Argh!" she groaned out loud, he had really pissed her off and it was taking all the will power she had not to follow him and slap that pretty, pretty face of his.

* * *

It was around 11 o'clock, Max was in her bedroom, lying on her bed and for some reason which wasn't entirely unknown to her but she didn't want to admit it she was thinking about Alec and his 'date'.

She couldn't stand the thoughts of him, pressed against some other girl, kissing her so she forced herself to sleep.

An hour later she was woken up but she wasn't sure at first what had woken her up then she heard movement in her room, sitting up straight in bed she found Alec standing with the baby/doll in his arms.

"What you doing?" she demanded to know.

He smiled "this thing was crying and you weren't for doing anything about it"

She looked over at her clock it wasn't even midnight yet "you came all the way back from the party for that?"

He shrugged "it was dull"

She rolled her eyes not really wanting to know but still she found herself asking "what happened to your 'date'?"

"You mean Biggs?"

Suddenly it all made sense to her; he had been winding her up before "because that was the only person I was meeting tonight" he said with a huge grin on his face.

Max felt her self go red slightly and trying to cover it up she fell back down onto the bed "whatever like I care"

She felt her bed dip as he spoke "Maxie don't lie"

She kicked out her feet at him but didn't make contact with any part of his body "you know I think this thing likes me"

"Oh what cause it's meant to be a girl?" she asked sarcastically.

He shrugged even although she couldn't see him "No because it knows you're a bitch"

She'd had enough, sitting back up she glared at him "why don't you go back to your room?" she suggested, well more told.

"Because I like it here, with you" he smiled "I'm all yours"

She rose her eyebrows at him "don't want you"

He moved in close "liar" he breathed against her lips "I couldn't stay at the party because all I could think about was you here alone; I'm that nice of a guy"

She scoffed "Yeah, right"

He pulled back away from her and placed the doll/baby in its bed. Then laid down on the bed beside Max.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked in a rather high pitched voice, his eyes were closed and he didn't bother opening them to answer "going to sleep"

"This aint your room pal"

He opened one eye to look at her "well that thing is going to cry and you're obviously not going to wake up so one of us has to"

"Take it to your room then"

He shook his head "don't wanna"

"Alec!" she groaned.

But he did something she hadn't been expecting; he reached up and pulled her back down onto the bed "just go to sleep Max"

She was tired, too tired to fight him and in all honestly she didn't mind sharing the bed with him and he was fully dressed.

Or was until he stood up and took off all his clothes apart from his boxers "hope your not naked under there" he said as he pulled the covers back and slipped inside.

She choose to ignore him, instead she kept her eyes firmly closed and pushed herself as close to the edge of the bed as possible.

At some point during the night Alec had moved positions in bed from lying on his back, he somehow managed to spoon up against her, wrapping one arm around her waist and tucking his knees up under the back of her thighs. Max almost shot out of bed when she felt it move but she remembered Alec was the other person occupying her bed at that moment and when she felt his arm sneak around her waist or his legs against her thighs, at that moment she really didn't care, so instead of pushing him away she settled back down and promptly fell back asleep.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

Max's alarm clock went off at 7.30 causing both her and Alec to wake up. Still half asleep she reached over to the side of her bed and slapped it off.

"Forgot to change that" she mumbled to herself then remembered Alec as in the bed with her "are you awake?""

Alec's eyes opened slowly, the alarm had woken him up but he hadn't opened his eyes because if he had opened them he'd have to move and he really didn't want to.

Wakening up with his arms wrapped around Max and her pressed back against his chest he didn't want that feeling to end.

His arms tightened around her waist and pulled her closer "no" he mumbled in a quiet voice.

She smiled "I see"

They lay there, Alec's arms wrapped around her for a few minutes until Max tried to pull away "don't"

Max sighed "Alec"

"It's only half 7" he reminded her "and we don't have school"

Max closed her eyes, his arms tightened around her and she found herself pressing back into his chest "fine" she agreed reluctantly. A part of her wanted to get up because she really shouldn't be lying in bed with him like this but another part, the bigger part of her told her just to enjoy it and that friends slept in the same bed all the time and it really wasn't a big deal.

Without thinking Alec kissed an exposed part of her neck as soon as it was done he felt her tense in his arms, he waited, holding his breathe expecting her to pull away or hit him but after a few minutes she still hadn't done anything he let go of the breath he'd been holding and settled down into the bed, after a few minutes he fell asleep again.

It was an hour and a half before they were woken up again and this time it was by Jesse yelling in the hall.

"MUM!" Alec and Max heard him yell "ALEC DIDN'T COME HOME LAST NIGHT"

Alec jumped out of bed and before really thinking it through he yanked open Max's bedroom door and ran out pinning his brother against the wall "oh no? Then why am I here right now?" he demanded from his brother.

Jesse's eyes were wide "I..." he started but was interrupted by his mother's voice "Alec let him go right now"

Alec did as his mother asked and took a few steps back "I thought you just said he didn't come home last night?" Mrs McDowell asked her youngest son "his bed hasn't been slept in" he was defending his accusation.

Mrs McDowell looked at her sons state of undress before peering into his bedroom "you're bed hasn't been slept in" she repeated.

Just then Max walked out of her room, wearing a pair of shorts and a vest top "he fell asleep in my room"

Mrs McDowell looked between the two of them "in your bed?"

Max quickly shook her head "No he slept on the floor, we were watching a DVD" she covered up not wanting his parents to know they slept in the same room or in that intimate a position.

"Oh ok" she smiled, glancing at Jesse "go back to your room"

Alec cut in "yeah before I do something I won't regret"

"Alec!" both his mother and Max called out, scolding him.

"Women" he muttered before walking into his room and slamming the door.

Max and his mother shared a look "see you when you come down" with that she turned away and walked back in the direction on her bedroom.

Max watched her leave then looked at Alec's bedroom door; she was debating with herself whether or not to go to him.

* * *

Softly she knocked on his bedroom door, it took a couple seconds then he opened the door a pissed off look on his face which softened when he saw it was Max "Hey" he smiled at her stepping aside gesturing for her to come in.

She did. He closed the door behind her and an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"I slept great by the way thanks for asking" he said casually with a smirk "I didn't"

He knew she was lying, just like she knew he knew she was lying, he took a step towards her "If that's true why didn't you push me away?"

"what?"

"Ever since you were a kid, you've woken up through the night chances are you woke up last night, you would have felt my arm around you why didn't you move it?"

She opened her mouth then closed it, she repeated this a couple of time "cat got your tongue Maxie?"

"It's not a big deal" she shrugged "then why didn't you tell my mother you were spooning with me?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Want me to?" he looked at her and nodded his head "Ok" she said turning on her heel and heading back towards the door.

Before she got to it however he grabbed onto her arm and pushed her back against the door.

"Don't do that Maxie, she might send you back to your parents"

"Why would she do that?"

"Because…" he started but she continued "actually that wouldn't bad at least then I wouldn't have to put up with you"

"What's wrong with me?"

"You're cocky"

"OK"

"Arrogant"

"mmhmm"

"Self centred"

"I see"

"Sarcastic"

"Yeah"

"And ugly" she smirked.

"Right" he gave her a doubtful look "I agree with all but one"

"I bet"

"I really wanna kiss you" he admitted looking at her lips "lying in that bed with you all night was murder"

She licked her lips and tried to move but he wasn't for letting her go, just yet

"Alec let me go" she was trying hard to convince herself and Alec that she really meant it.

"I don't want to"

"You're the one that went out last night" she reminded him

"I came back"

"Almost 4 hours later"

"I'm sorry"

She gave him a small half smile "Me too" she pushed him back, away from her.

"We're friends Alec, nothing more, ever" she opened his door and was about to walk out "if you walk out that door that is all we'll ever be" he promised, she made sure to close it behind her.

* * *

For over the rest of the week they avoided each other, neither one of them spoke, even although they had the baby thing to deal with, the way they got around that was once they were done or had enough they left it outside the other's room door.

Monday morning came and it was time to go back to school, Max's alarm clock went of at 7.30, she quickly got dressed and walked downstairs for breakfast. Alec wasn't around

"Where's Alec?" she asked Jesse, he shrugged "don't know"

"Ok" she silently ate her toast wondering just where Alec could be. Then she heard a giggling voice coming from outside, grabbing her bag she walked out and was faced with Alec who was currently groping Nicole.

"Excuse me" Max said pushing past them "not wanting a ride to school?" Alec asked her with a sly grin.

"No thanks" she smiled "Jesse?" he asked. Max looked at Jesse but Jesse shook his head "I'll keep Max company"

"Thanks" she said as he fell into step beside her, he gave her a smile "My brother is a dick"

"Language!" she scolded the younger boy, he rolled his eyes. For the next 10 minutes they walked in silence to school "he really does like you" Jesse said after the silence was killing him, he was a lot like Alec didn't like silence.

"What?"

"When he found out you were coming, he was so happy, like a kid at Christmas he spent all night making sure that room was ok it was used as his storage and mum said you could have the room next to me but he wanted you beside him"

"Why are you telling me this?"

He shrugged "I don't know because I don't think he has?"

She wrapped her arms around the his shoulder "you're a good brother" she ruffled his hair and he groaned.

They arrived at school to find Alec and Nicole standing with their friends.

Jesse walked away from Max to meet his friends and Max had to walk past Alec to get into the building, taking a deep breath she walked past him "Hey Maxie"

She ignored him "what's her problem?" Biggs asked, Alec shrugged "She's a bitch" he yelled loud enough for her to hear.

They handed back in their dolls and were told they'd be told how they did later on in the month.

* * *

Max was sitting in the front of the class as far from Alec as possible.

"Hi" a blonde guy said from behind her, Max turned around looking at him "Hey" he was kinds hot if you liked that thing, she wasn't sure if she did or not and plus a little harmless flirting wouldn't hurt right?

"I'm Zack" he said introducing himself.

"Max" she said smiling. From the corner of her eye she could see Alec had stopped talking to his friends and was now watching her and Zack.

"So you're the new girl"

"I am"

The bell ran and all of the student got up and walked out of class. Alec held back allowing Max to walk out first Zack following her.

"So how would you like to see me again sometime?" Zack asked not bothering to hide the fact he was practically undressing her with his eyes "Maybe" she winked at him "If you're lucky, see you around" with that she turned her back on him and walked away.

Alec was pleased when he saw her walk away, saved him from beating the crap out of Zack and the fact that the guy was a complete weirdo.

* * *

Max spent the rest of the day hanging around with Cindy and the gang in-between classes and some of the classes they had together

"Hot boy tryin' to make ya jealous?"

Max looked over in the direction of Alec who had Nicole sitting on him "think so"

"Is it working?"

"No!" Max replied a little too quickly "Right" Cindy said with a grin.

"Maybe a little" she sighed "I have no idea what's going on with us, we slept together last week"

"What?" Cindy shouted causing most of the people in the quad to look at her "nothing to see here" she said waving her hands about and after a few seconds everyone went back about there business.

"No like that, just slept in the same bed but in the morning when we woke up we were spooning and I didn't hate it" she admitted.

"Neither would I"

"Uh Cindy wrong gender"

"If anyone could turn me it would be that boy I mean…" she looked at him "WOW!"

"Thanks that's helpful"

"What?" Cindy asked innocently "to know that he can even make a lesbian want him what chance have I got?"

"Hot boy wants you too, I know his history with that girl and he uses her then dumps her he's trying to make you jealous" Cindy promised.

"He's a dick"

"I agree but maybe you should play him at his own game, it wouldn't hurt"

"Might just do that"

* * *

At the end of the day she found Alec and Jesse waiting in Alec's car outside the school.

"You took your time"

"What?" she asked stopped at the car but not moving to open the door "I've been waiting ages" He was exaggerating the school bell had only rang, she looked at her watch, 6 minutes ago.

"I don't need or want a ride from you"

"How are you going to get home then?" he asked raising his eyebrows at her.

Just then Zack appeared "ready?" he asked looking at her and she smiled "Yep"

"I'm going on a date" she dropped her books into the car and smirked "see you later"

Jesse started laughing uncontrollably in the back "if you don't shut up I swear I'll kick you out"

Jesse continued laughing as he jumped into the front "you started it man, trying to wind her up with Nicole"

"Nicole isn't a freak, he is!"

"Max seems to like freaks"

"Don't I know it"

"Suck it up brother" Jesse tapped him on the shoulder and grinned.

Alec shook his head and groaned before driving home. He informed his mother that Max was with friends and wouldn't be home for dinner, in other words he covered for her.

* * *

So he waited by his window on her coming back, it was nearing 8 before she walked up the drive.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded "On a date" she said in a serious tone but she wouldn't look at him instead she kept her head down and walked into the house worrying Alec in the process.

He quickly followed her but she was up in her room before he even made it to the first step, trying her bedroom door he found it locked "Max open up"

"No"

"If you don't open up I'll kick it down he warned"

A minute or so later the door clicked and in he walked. She had a bruise on her face and he became angry "did he do that?"

"No!" at his look she said again "NO!"

"Then who did?"

"I got in a fight"

"With?"

"No one"

"Tell me or I'll go kick the crap out of Zack"

"Your girlfriend" she spat in his face "Nicole did that?" he asked not believing it "and i don't have a girlfriend"

Max ignored his last statement and said "No but I bet you she tells everyone she did" then

"What made you think it was Zack?" she asked after a few minutes of silence "He's into weird shit or so I've heard"

"Ok"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked hopefully "Goodbye Alec" she said pushing him out the door.

"Worth a try and your dinner is in the oven"

"Thanks" she smiled.

"I'm going for a drive" he grabbed his keys from his bedroom and ran downstairs "can I come?" Jesse asked not believing he would allow him.

"Sure"

Jesse's smile lit up his whole face and Max smiled, that was the Alec she knew, the real Alec.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

Over the next few weeks Max and Alec continued in trying to keep their distance and forget about any feelings they might have for each other but it wasn't working out too well for them. Max was trying to take her mind of Alec with Zack but the more she got to know him, the less she liked him, while Alec was trying to replace Max with Nicole and that wasn't working out for him either.

It was Friday night and Max was sitting in her bedroom, alone there was a knock at the door not knowing who it was she told them to come in any way.

It was Alec "Hey" he walked in and closed the door behind him "Hey" she smiled back placing the book she had been reading on to her bed

"Doing anything tonight?" he asked her, she shook her head "No"

He gave her his trademark half smile "come out with me?" he suggested. Her eyebrows rose as she stared at him, a little shocked because for the past few weeks they had more or less avoided each other "where's Nicole?" she asked in what could only be described as a bitter tone.

"She might be there" he informed her "I don't feel like hanging out with your girlfriend"

He sighed "Max after they fight you two had I doubt she'd even look at you the wrong way"

"Better not" she was trying hard to hide her smirk but it wasn't working "I wanna spend time with you"

"Why?" her arms crossed over her chest and she stared at him, he felt like an animal caught in headlights.

"Because I don't like the way things have been between us"

"Your fault"

"No its not, well not just mine but please?" he gave her his best little boy look and she gave in "Fine" she stood up "but if your girlfriend starts I have to right to knock her out again"

"Fine by me" he declared "see you in 10"

15 minutes later Max walked downstairs, Alec who hadn't been looking at the stairs started to complain "Took you…" he stopped, well she stopped him with what she was wearing "wow" Alec couldn't help himself it just came out.

She smiled "See something you like?"

He mentally shook himself "Always" he said with a cocky grin "I think you're over dressed" he said as he opened the door and waited on her walking through it

"Really?" she asked in a teasing voice, "Really" he confirmed.

"Want to help me take something off?"

They were at the car now, she was standing with her back to it facing him, he closed the gap between them "just say when"

She thought about it them smiled, a slightly evil smile "that's what I have Zack for"

He growled before moving away and jumping in the car "Zack's a Pratt" he said in a cheery voice as he turned the radio up loud and sang along until they reached there destination.

* * *

They walked into the party and it was already full of people.

"Alec!" Biggs called out over the music and made his way towards his friend "Hey man" Biggs tried to hand Alec a drink but Max took it from him "he's driving"

Alec glared at her "what are you my mother?"

"You're not killing me or drinking tonight"

"Who's gonna stop me?" he demanded to know "Me" she said simply.

Biggs was watching the exchange between Alec and Max and couldn't help but laugh, Max turned her attention to him "something funny?" she asked.

"Yeah you and him, you act like an old married couple"

Alec shook his head "Nah If we were married I'd get divorced" he laughed.

"I wouldn't marry a moron like him" she smiled "excuse me boys" with that she excused herself from them and walked in the direction of Cindy

"Hey didn't you know you would be here" Max said when she stopped beside her friend "and you didn't invite me" she said with a frown

"Sorry boo I knew he would" she pointed over to Alec "I guess" Max agreed "Who else is here?"

"Herbal and Sketchy"

Nicole came walking through the front door all her little friends following; Max rolled her eyes "Let's get me a drink"

Cindy laughed and guided Max in the direction of the Alcohol.

Biggs picked up another bottle and handed it to his best friend "Here" Alec looked at it then shook his head "not worth the hassle I'd get off of her man" he told him honestly.

"Whipped!" Biggs coughed "Shut up" Alec walked away from Biggs in search of Max or his other friends he wasn't quite sure which.

* * *

An hour later, Biggs decided they should play a game. Cindy decided they should play truth or dare, after a few minutes they agreed.

Cindy was the first to ask, she choose Alec.

"Alec honey" she said in a sweet voice

"Yeah?" he smirked in his over confident way "Truth or dare?"

He didn't think about it long "Truth"

"Loser" some of his friends called out and he shrugged "whatever, so?" he was waiting and Cindy grinned.

"Do you have the hots for my girl?"

Max was taking a drink of her beer and spat it out all over the floor; Alec's expression however never changed "Who doesn't?"

All the boys around him agreed "I don't" Cindy grinned "Liar" Alec smirked.

"My turn" He grinned and focused on Max "Maxie"

"I'm not playing"

"You are now"

"Fine, dare"

"I dare you to kiss me"

Max got up from where she had been sitting and walked towards Alec. She bent down in front of him and looked into his eyes "Sure?"

"Yep" his eyes never left hers "Ok" she leant forward, he watched her every move, she was heading for his lips and at the last moment changed direction and kissed his cheek "you never said where" she ruffled his hair as she stood back up "Bitch" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

After that Max walked away from the group of people playing the game, half an hour later Cindy found her

"Hey girl you ok?"

Max smiled then downed what was in her cup "great" she said not looking at her instead her eyes were focused on the makeshift dance floor where Alec was currently.

Cindy followed her eye line "Ahh" she smiled in understanding

"Hot boy grinding with that chick got you all bothered?"

"No!"

"Right"

"I could have him if I wanted him"

"You do"

"I'm not going to chase him; he wants me he knows where I am"

Alec meanwhile was watching Max from the corner of his eye, he didn't like Nicole that much but when he said jump she said how high and now he was using her to make Max jealous but he wasn't very sure how that was working.

"Alec" Nicole cooed and started whispering in his ear, Alec laughed "No" he said to her seriously "come on take me home?"

Max who had moved closer heard her ask Alec to take her home.

Alec smirked "Ok" he grinned, wrapped his arm around her shoulders he walked towards the exit.

* * *

Max was drunk, very drunk, so drunk in fact that she thinking straight. She spotted Zack standing in the kitchen without missing a beat she walked up to him and kissed him.

Cindy was watching her friend and was shocked at what she was doing.

"Take me upstairs?" Max asked Zack, Zack grinned like the cat that got the cream "let's go" he held onto her hand and made her way through the mass of people towards the steps.

Cindy stood in front of them "Max"

Max looked at her "I know what I'm doing"

Cindy shook her head "You don't even like him"

Max shrugged "Alec is having fun, so why can't I?" with that she pushed Cindy out the way and continued up the steps with Zack.

* * *

10 minutes later Alec came back in the house "Where's Max?" he asked looking around but not seeing her

"Why?" Cindy asked lifting her eyebrows "thought you and Nicole were going home to party"

Alec ran his hand through his hair "I can't do it anymore" he admitted.

"What?"

"Try to make her jealous it isn't working out too well"

Cindy scoffed "I walked outside with Nicole and couldn't do it, I told Biggs to take her home"

"Why?" Cindy demanded to know, it wasn't like Alec to let something stop him going home with a girl.

"I want her" he smiled "I want Max and I'm back here to get her"

Cindy closed her eyes "I don't know where she is"

"Oh" he was disappointed "I think she saw you leaving with Nicole and took off"

"Damn" he cursed "she's gonna think I'm sleeping with her"

"Telling me you haven't?"

"Not tonight" he smirked and Cindy smiled "if I see her I'll tell her you're looking for her"

"Thanks, I'm gonna go home see if she's there"

Cindy waited on him leaving the party before going to find Max, just incase he decided to follow her.

15 minutes later Alec laughed and Cindy ran towards the steps, just as she was climbing them Max came walking down.

* * *

"Tell me you didn't" Cindy pleaded "I was having fun"

"Alec was looking for you"

Max's face changed "when?"

"10 minutes after you came up here"

"But I thought…" she trailed of suddenly realising what a huge mistake she had made.

"He was going to but couldn't go through with it, you've got him whipped"

"Did you tell him?" she asked in a small almost afraid voice.

"No, if I had I think Zack would be in hospital"

"I've got to go" Max was already on her way out the door "good luck" she called out to her best friend.

Zack was about to follow her but Cindy stopped him "Unless you want Alec to beat the crap out of you I suggest you stay away"

He shrugged "whatever" before turning back around and getting himself another drink.

* * *

Max ran home, Alec was waiting on the porch outside.

"Hey" he stood up when he saw her coming "I've been waiting on you"

Max stopped, trying to get her breath back she'd ran all the way.

"Alec…" she started fully intending telling him what had happened.

"Let me talk?" he asked

"Ok"

"I know I've been a jerk and I know you probably hate me"

"I don't" she cut it

He smiled "good but I've been using Nicole to make you jealous just like you've been doing with Zack" he looked at her and she smiled "Sorry"

"Me too but I can't do it anymore, I don't want anyone else Max, just you" he admitted.

He closed the distance between them "I don't care about anything else, all of the flirting with Zack or anything I just want you"

She smiled, telling him about Zack would only ruin there chance and she wanted him a lot "you do huh?"

"Yep"

"Good thing I want you too then isn't it?"

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her forward, their lips met in a gentle kiss.

He backed her up against the pillar of the porch and she moaned into his kiss, her arms slipping around his waist, holding onto him.

He tried to take it further but she pulled away "Not so fast Romeo"

"What?"

"You haven't taken me on a date yet"

He smirked "Maxie would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I would"

They kissed again before walking into the house, stopping outside Max's bedroom; Alec said "let's not tell my parents"

"Why?"

"They'd try and keep us apart don't think they trust me alone with a girl"

"Wonder why" she teased "I'm a god what else can I say?"

She slapped him playfully "bed time"

"Yeah" pulling her against him he quickly kissed her on the lips "night" with that he ducked into his bedroom and closed they door.

That night Max cried herself to sleep, she felt dirty, she only slept with Zack to numb the pain she felt of seeing him with another girl, of knowing he was going to have sex with her but now that she found out he didn't and that he came back for her, she felt dirty.

It was a long time before she got to sleep that night.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

Saturday morning came and Alec burst threw Max's bedroom day "Hey sunshine" he smirked placing himself down onto her bed.

She groaned "Alec, I'm trying to sleep"

"You want me to take you on a date" he reminded her, she twisted around to look at her alarm clock "it's not even 9 in the morning" she complained.

"Well that means you get me all to yourself all day" he smiled at her "Aren't you pleased?"

"Not really" her head fell back down on to the pillow and he grabbed hold of her duvet pulling it off her "Hey!" she tried to grab it back but he was too quick.

He looked at her nightwear "I like it" he grinned, not hiding the fact that he was undressing her with his eyes "don't give me that duvet back you won't see it ever again" she promised.

He threw it back to her as quick as he could and she couldn't help but laugh "you're such a dick"

"Yours" he promised

"Ok get out and I'll go shower then you can take me anywhere you want to"

"Need help in the shower?" he asked suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

She smiled at him as she got up from the bed, he was watching her like an eagle watches it's prey as she made her way towards him.

"Alec" she whispered into his ear once she was close enough, his hands immediately went to her waist "yeah?"

"I can do it on my own" she pushed him away and laughed at the glare he sent her "sorry I can wash my own back"

"Well I could wash your…"

"And my own front" she added quickly knowing what he was going to say.

"Worth a try" he shrugged, before he turned around he grabbed her by the waist and pinned her up against her bedroom door.

Covering her lips with his own the kiss was passionate full of pent up lust that they had for each other. Before the kiss had ended her legs were wrapped around his waist and his hands were on her bum hold her up while one of her hands was in his hair the other on his back.

The kiss ended and they stayed in that intimate position, looking into each others eyes, small smiles on both their faces.

"Well" Alec cleared his throat "seems like we got a bit carried away"

"Yeah" she agreed, she was about to remove her legs from his waist "No" he said pushing her against the door a little more. His hips presses against hers pinning her to the door "I like them there"

"I bet" she smirked.

"I'm sorry" he said honestly "what for?" she asked confused

"Trying to make you jealous and everything I might have said"

Max bit her lip, she could tell how sorry he was for trying to make her jealous and she knew if she told him about her and Zack that he's blame himself but she didn't know if he'd leave her or not and so soon into their relationship she didn't want to jinx it so she said nothing.

"It's ok; I knew what you were doing"

"Did I make you jealous?"

She pressed a kiss to his lips "a little" she admitted "You made me want to kill Zack" he informed her as he finally removed his hands from her bum and her legs removed themselves from his waist and her feet landed back on the ground.

"Go get ready" he walked out of the door and back into his bedroom.

* * *

An hour later Alec was still waiting on Max "MAX!" he yelled up the stairs.

"Alec!" his mother called out as she walked out the sitting room "stop yelling" she demanded "Max is taking forever" he complained

"Where you two going?"

"Out" he started tapping his foot impatiently

"Out where?" his mother asked again "I don't know" he said with an hint of attitude

"I'm ready" Max said grinning as she walked downstairs "About time"

"Shut up!" she demanded "Hi Mrs McDowell"

"Hey Max, where you two kids going?"

Max shrugged "No idea, he's taking me out"

"I'm glad you two are spending more time together" she walked away "I bet she wouldn't feel the same way if she'd seen us this morning" Alec whispered in Max's ear as they made there way out of the house.

They got in the car and Alec started driving "where we going?" she asked after a ten minutes.

He gave her a guilty look "no idea just wanted to get you out that house so I could have you all to myself"

Max smiled at him and shook her head, her hand reached for his "good" she said looking him in the eye "need to spend some time with you"

"I agree" he drove for a couple minutes more, he drove them to the beach. It was raining so there weren't many people around.

They got out the car and walked down to the beach. After 5 minutes Alec sat down pulling her down with him.

She sat between his legs while they watched the ocean, his head resting in the crook of her shoulder "I'm glad you came here" he said against her neck, kissing it softly.

"Me too" she turned her neck to look at him "So is this your idea of a date?"

He smiled "maybe"

"Bring all your dates here?" she teased but his face changed and he shook his head "No"

"What's wrong?" she asked noticing his change in mood.

"The first time I came here was not long after you left" she turned around more so she could look at him "I missed you like crazy"

"I missed you too; I hated LA for such a long time because you weren't there"

"Although I'm glad you did go" she gave him a funny look and he explained "if you'd stayed we probably wouldn't be here right now"

"Or maybe we would have realised it sooner" she added and he nodded his head agreeing "maybe"

"Alec" she said his name to get his attention because he was now staring at the ocean again "hmm?" he turned his head to face her

"Kiss me" she demanded.

He didn't wait to be told or asked again, he kissed her. While kissing her he managed to change there positions he lowered her into the sand and kissed her passionately.

He was lying between her thighs; her knees were bent up holding him between her thighs.

The kiss was intense, something more than there previous kisses. Alec's hand found there way under her top, he was beginning to push it up when she pulled away "don't" she said quickly.

He looked at her with surprise "Why not?"

"Alec" she started to sit up and he sat back on his knees looking at her "I'm not allowed to touch you?" he asked.

"You can touch me" she promised "we're just not having sex"

"Why not?"

She glared at him, feeling a little hurt that he thought she would sleep with him this soon "because I'm not Nicole" she pushed him and he fell back onto the sand.

He was a little confused "Max" he called out following her retreating form "what the hell just happened?" he demanded to know pulling her around to face him "You thought you could get in my pants in the middle of a public place.

"I'm a man Max" he said as if that made everything make sense.

"No you're a dick" she walked away back to the car; he caught up with her and fell into step beside her, "So…"

She looked at him but he didn't say anything "So what?" she asked after the silence became too much for her "So are you mad?"

"No" they were at the car and she rested against his turning to face him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him against her, her head resting on his chest his arms immediately went around her too.

"I'm just being a bitch" she knew she had to give him some sort of excuse because she couldn't say _'oh sorry I really do want you but I can't because I feel like a sly after sleeping with Zack and it was the worst 20 minutes of my life' _which was how she was feeling at that moment.

"I can handle you" he promised

"Only one who can" she informed him "lets go home" he said opening the door for her "my parents are going out we're be all alone"

"What about Jesse"

"All alone with Jesse" he corrected "I love him anyway" Max grinned "he's a bit young for you honey"

"I'll wait till he's 18" she said playfully "then I'll kick his ass"

"Don't worry only one McDowell I want"

* * *

At school on Monday Max and Alec hadn't seen each other since the morning; they didn't have a lot of classes together.

"So you and hot boy?" Cindy asked during there first break "We're dating" Max said with a small smile

"Does he know about Zack?"

Max shook her head "No and I can't tell him"

"Why not?" Cindy questioned. "Don't wanna lose him" Max said honestly.

She was facing Cindy when she heard him laugh, turning around she soon spotted him standing by his car with Nicole.

"He's dead" Max muttered as she pulled away from Cindy and headed in Alec's direction, Cindy followed she wanted to see this.

Max marched up to Alec "Hey"

He turned to look at her and smiled "Hey" he moved to stand beside her "haven't seen you all morning"

She gave Nicole a disgusted look "seems like you were ok with that"

He grinned his arms slipped around her waist "god no" he promised.

"You and her?" Nicole asked pointing at them "Yeah problem?" Max asked glaring at the girl "No" she said quickly "good scram"

Nicole walked away, she wasn't wearing a lot and Max noticed Alec's head tilt to the side as he watched her walk away. She slapped him hard on the chest.

"What?" he said innocently looking at her; Cindy rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh.

"You're drooling" she said with a glare,

He shook his head "You're the only one that can make me drool" he promised leaning in to kiss her and allowing his hands to explore her body as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Get a room" Cindy said as she walked away from the loved up pair, they didn't hear her or if they did they didn't let on they were too wrapped up in each other.

* * *

A month later and things were going great for Max and Alec, Alec's parents had there suspicions but weren't sure because they were able to hide it from them.

But there comes a time of the month that every girl dreads because it turns them into even more of a bitch than usual.

But for Max this month it never came, she made her way to Cindy's house.

"I'm late" she informed Cindy with a scared look on her face "Late as in…" Cindy didn't have to finish her sentence because the look on Max's face said it all.

"Could you?" Max asked "Sure" Cindy grabbed her jacket and headed out her front door, 20 minutes later she appeared carrying a bag.

"Here" she handed Max the bag and she walked in to the bathroom.

10 minutes later she came out

"How long does it take?" Cindy asked "2 minutes" Max placed the pregnancy test on the table. They both sat looking at it

"How long has it been?" Max asked nervously, "30 seconds" Cindy said with laugh.

Max nodded her head; Cindy was the next to ask "How long now?"

"Nearly time" With nervous hands Max reached out for the test "One line no two lines yes" Cindy informed her.

Max looked at the test and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"So?" Cindy asked impatiently.

Max looked at her, tears forming in her eyes "I'm pregnant"

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

Cindy took the small test from her hand looking at it and in deed it was positive, Cindy sat down in front of her "What you going to do?"

Max was sitting silently not moving "MAX!" Cindy yelled her name, giving her a shake

"What?"

"What you doing to do?"

Max shrugged, silent tears falling down her face "I don't know"

"You have to tell Alec"

Max stood up and started violently shaking her head "I can't"

"Max" Cindy's tone was soft but warning "you have to"

"He'll leave me" Max said in no uncertain terms "I haven't let him touch me in that way, he'll leave me"

"So what going to just hope he doesn't notice?"

"I don't want it"

Cindy was shocked "why?"

"Because I'm 17" Max reminded her and Cindy shook her head "No because you don't want to lose Alec"

"So!"? Max yelled at her best friend "I love him is it so wrong that I don't want to lose him?"

Cindy walked towards her and pulled her into a hug "Of course not" Max started crying on her shoulder "I can't lose him"

"Tell him"

Just then Max's cell phone rang; Max pulled it out her pocket the caller ID read 'Alec'

"Answer it" Cindy told her, Max shook her head, no. Cindy tried to grab it from her but Max was quick and managed to pull it away from her.

"I'm going" Max said walking away from her and out of her house, she didn't know what to do, so she headed home, hoping Alec wouldn't be there.

* * *

But she wasn't that lucky because in fact he was standing outside playing basketball with Jesse.

She tried to get past without him noticing but it didn't work, "Max" he called out running towards her but she didn't even look in his direction instead she walked into the house and didn't look back.

Alec watched her with confusion "What did you do?" Jesse asked him, Alec looked down at his brother "Nothing" he then gave it some thought "I don't think so anyway"

"Well she's not mad for nothing" Jesse smirked.

"Shut it kid" Alec demanded grabbing the ball from him "let's finish the game"

An hour later Alec still hadn't seen Max so he set off to find her he didn't bother knocking on her door instead he just opened it and walked through.

"What the hell are you doing!?" she demanded jumping from the bed in surprise "what?" he asked not knowing why she was reacting the way she was.

"You have no right just walking into my room" she informed him. "Max…" he stopped talking when he finally got a good look at her "Have you been crying?" he stepped closer he tried to touch her but she pulled away.

"Leave me alone"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, his tone becoming a little harder.

"Me? You're the one walking into my room without knocking"

"Oh like you don't just walk into mine?" he fought back "I didn't think you'd mind"

"Well I do!" she turned her back on him. Leaving a very confused Alec to stare at her confused "Max why have you been crying?" he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He felt her tense but didn't move away he wasn't going to let her push him away not again.

She knew she had to tell him, deep down she knew deciding it was now or never had she turned around to face him.

"Tell me what's wrong I'll fix it" he promised. She gave him a small smile and pressed her lips against his "you can't" she said sadly.

She pulled him over to the bed and sat down on it facing him.

"You know I love you right?" she asked, he hadn't been looking at her but hearing the L word his head shot up and he was staring at her "wh…what?" he managed to get out in his shocked state.

"You know I love you don't you?" she asked again "Not till just now" he grinned his cocky way but then became serious "You love me?" he asked her softly reaching out to grasp her hand in his

"Yeah" she smiled at him "It's ok if you don't feel the same" she added quickly, in fact part of her was hoping he wouldn't because it would make telling him that much easier.

He laughed "I love you Max more than anything" he promised, he tried to kiss her, tried to pull her closer to him but she stopped him and he gave her an odd look.

"You tell me you love me then I can't kiss you?" he was trying to keep it light and playful but Max could tell he was beginning to get worried.

"You're going to hate me in a minute"

"Never" he said immediately.

* * *

The next words out of her mouth however shattered his world.

"I'm pregnant"

She couldn't take her eyes off him, the range of emotions that played over his face was scary and she was scared.

"You can't be we haven't slept together" he jaw tensed his hand let go of hers and he moved away from her a bit, still sitting on the bed though.

"I am, I'm so sorry" she tried to reach for him but he anticipated her move and moved out of her way "Alec" she sobbed, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Zack's dead!" he made his way to the door but she grabbed his arm "NO!" she stood in front of the door blocking his exit.

"He doesn't even know and I'm not telling him"

He scoffed "I think he might notice!" he looked at her with a disgusted look on her face "I can't believe you slept with him but wouldn't sleep with me"

"I only slept with him once"

"Why sleep with him at all? He's a moron" Alec moved as far from her as he could.

"It was the night of the party you went home with Nicole and I was hurt and drunk!"

His eyes widened as he recalled that night, he recalled her coming home and looking upset and how he couldn't find her 10minutes after he had left the party.

"Max move away from the door" he couldn't stand being in the same room as her anymore "No" she said defiantly, he stepped towards her, he was angry she could tell but he didn't scare her.

"Don't make me move you" he pleaded. "I'm not going to keep the baby Alec" she tried to tell him she didn't want it but she didn't think he was listening to her.

* * *

He roughly pushed her aside as he stalked out of the house, Max fell to the ground in shock and fear. She'd lost him, she was pregnant and she wanted was Alec.

Alec was angry, he walked outside and looked at his car, he knew he was too angry to drive so he walked, he didn't know where he was walking to nor did he care, he just needed to get as far away from her as possible.

They'd been together for nearly 2 months and in that time anytime things had progressed from just kissing she would stop it, now he knew why.

He walked to the park, where he knew Biggs and the rest of his friends would be.

"Hey"

"Hi" he said in a brash tone, he picked up a beer from the floor and drank it in one go.

His friends shared a look, they could see he was pissed and a pissed Alec was a scary one "You ok Alec?" Biggs

"Great" Alec replied sarcastically as he proceeded to drink another bottle of beer.

Biggs was his closest friend next to Max, once everyone else had left Biggs hung around.

"Alec what's up man?"

"I hate her" he said reaching for another bottle but Biggs snatched it away "I think you've had enough"

"I don't" Alec glared at his friend but Biggs was one of the few people who Alec didn't intimidate.

"Want me to call Max?" Biggs asked already pulling out his phone "NO!" Alec said quickly.

"What happened?"

"Zack…" Alec started then stopped not wanting to tell anyone "She slept with Zack I just found out, I'm not happy about it"

"While you two were together?"

Alec shook his head "No before"

"Then what's the problem?"

Alec looked at him like he was crazy "she slept with that freak" he said as if it should have been obvious.

"Alec man she loves you" Biggs said while shaking his head "if your going to let that stand between you then you obviously don't give a shit about her"

With that Biggs got up to leave, Alec sat there thinking. He loved her more than anything but he couldn't get over the fact that she was pregnant to him, even although she said she didn't want it.

* * *

It started raining but he couldn't care less he still sat there.

"Alec" he heard a voice call out from behind him but he ignored it "Alec!" it called again and he was finally able to recognise it, it was Cindy Max's best friend.

"What do you want?" he didn't look at her, she rolled her eyes and walked towards him "to talk to you fool"

"Max sent you"

"No she said you left I knew you'd be here"

"Go talk to her I'm fine"

"You look it" she said sarcastically. He glared at her "Leave me alone" he demanded standing up he walked away from her.

"No" Cindy followed him; he groaned "can't I be pissed off in peace?"

"She loves you"

"Well I hate her" he lied and that one little lie hurt more than what Max had told him.

She gave him a look then slapped him on the back of the head "No you don't cause if you did you wouldn't be here"

"She's pregnant"

"Yeah and she's scared and she needs her boyfriend"

"She better go see Zack then"

Then Zack happened to walk past with some of his friends, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Alec noticed him and ran towards him "Alec no!" Cindy tried to grab hold of him but she was too slow.

Alec ran towards Zack and punched him in the face causing him to hit the ground, Alec was about to get on top of him and keep hitting him until one of Zack's friends pulled him off "Hey dude what's your problem!"

That earned him a punch in the face also, Cindy caught up to him, she grabbed hold of his arm "Alec don't" she gave him a look, a look that said if you tell him she'll never forgive you "Keep that thing out my face" Alec said to no one in particular.

The rain stopped and Cindy was still with Alec, they weren't saying much well Cindy wasn't Alec as muttering about stuff that she couldn't quite make out.

* * *

After half an hour Cindy was getting bored "Alec honey"

"What?"

"She's willing to have a termination for you, that's how much she loves you" she smiled sadly at him "I know your hurt but if you love her you need to go back and talk to her"

She walked away and Alec headed home. Max was waiting on the porch for him just like he had been that night after the party.

She noticed the blood on his shirt and hand "you're hurt" her voice was panicked and she grabbed hold of his hand wiping away the blood with her shirt.

"It's not mine" he wouldn't look at her "then whose is…" she trailed off suddenly realising whose blood It was "You didn't"

Alec shrugged his shoulders "Made me feel better"

"Thanks for doing something I asked you not to" she dropped his hand and walked away but she didn't get far he grabbed her arm spinning her back around to face him, he kissed her, hard. It wasn't a kiss of love it was a kiss of need.

"I hate you" he said after it was finished and she nodded her head "I know"

"But god I'm in love with you" he walked away from her and into the house. Left her standing confused.

* * *

After 10 minutes she could finally remember how to use her legs so she followed him up to his bedroom, she knocked on the door.

She heard him laugh sarcastically "trying to piss me off?" he asked while opening the door.

"Just trying to respect your privacy" she wanted to go in but she didn't want to just step in, he walked away from the door and she stood outside it "coming in then?"

"If you want me to"

"Do what you want" he lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

She walked in, cautiously because she wasn't sure if he wanted her in his room or not.

When he heard his door close he sat up and grabbed hold of her hand pulling her towards the bed.

"I love you" he said honestly "but I'm pissed off and hurt"

Max couldn't find any words so instead she listened to him, he sighed "I love you and if you want this baby I'll be there for you"

"What?" she asked shocked and not knowing what he meant.

"If you want this baby, we'll tell people it's mine"

"But we haven's slept together"

An unreadable expression crossed over Alec's features "tell me about it" he scoffed "but I love you and I don't want you to think that I wouldn't be there for you if you wanted me to be"

She shook her head "Alec I love you too but that isn't the only reason I'm not keeping this baby, I'm 17 I don't want to be a mum"

"Ok" he agreed. He gave her a small smile "I'm still pissed off and angry"

"I know"

"But I'll be there for you, no matter what you decide"

"I'm having a termination" she assured him.

"Ok then I guess you need to find out about that"

* * *

She nodded her head, she tried to kiss him but he pulled back "No" he said with a shake of his head

"Sorry"

"Can you leave me alone for a while?"

"Of course" she walked out his room and into her own.

She knew things were awkward between them and would be for a while she just hoped she hadn't lost him for good.

She was in her bedroom when she heard a noise from Alec's room, then another, she quickly realised he was trashing his bedroom.

She ran into his room without bothering to knock "Alec!" she jumped in front of him "don't!"

"Max get out of my sight please" be begged her, he loved her but right now he was far too angry to be in the same room as her "You just said you'd support me"

"I know" his voice as hard "but I just need space please leave me alone"

"Stop trashing your room or your mother is going to wonder what's wrong with you"

"Fine" he grabbed his car keys but she snatched them from him "your not driving" her voice was loud and he stepped into her face, his teeth clenched and his hands in fists "give me my keys back" he snarled at her but she stood her ground "No"

"Fine" he stalked away from her. The next thing Max heard was a splash coming from the back garden looking out the window she found him standing by the pool having kicked Jesse's balls into the pool.

He looked up and caught her watching, then after a few minutes he turned away.

Alec stayed outside the house all night, gathering his thoughts, his mum and dad had tried to talk to him but he wasn't having any of it.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

_Summary - Small sex scene in this chapter, be warned_

"Alec I told you I don't want your money" she was standing in his room arms folded over her chest looking at him.

Alec ran his hand through his hair and sighed "Max you take that amount of money from your account your mum and dad are gonna ask questions" he reminded her with a small smug smirk.

"I'll tell them something" she said and he shook his head and took the two steps towards her "Max…" he pulled her into his arms.

It had been almost a week since Alec had found out about her pregnancy and in that week Max had managed to find a clinic where she could have a termination but it was expensive and they were currently arguing over how to pay for it.

"I love you" he whispered to her "and I just want you to be happy no matter what might make you happy I'm willing to do it"

She gave him a small smile "I love you too" she pressed her lips against his in the shortest of kisses. "I don't want you paying for this"

He shook his head "let's not talk about this, its weird" he admitted after a few minutes.

The next day Max was freaking out "What the hell am I meant to tell your mum and dad about where I'm going?"

"I've got it covered" he said with a smile "what do you mean?"

"I told them we were going on a short break while the school was on holiday"

She was shocked it was the first she had heard of it "what did they say?"

He smirked and wound his arms around her waist pulling her against his chest "Well when they thought it was just you and me they weren't very pleased but I told them Cindy was coming and they were pleased with that"

"Is she?"

Alec shrugged "if you want her to"

She gave him a nervous smile "yeah"

"OK" he agreed and Max was confused he'd been taking this news a lot better than she had expected well after that one day he'd just got better and hadn't been looking at her like he didn't know her.

"What?" he asked once he noticed she was looking at him strangely "who are you and what have you done with Alec?"

Alec scoffed "I'm still me Max I'm just not letting anything come between us, I love you and as I told you before if you want this baby I'll be there for you we can even tell people its mine"

She shook her head "I don't want a baby Alec, not now anyway" her arms slid around his neck "I'm 17 and you're a big enough kid for me to worry about"

Alec grinned "I know" he brushed his lips over hers "Call Cindy tell her to pack we leave in the morning"

"But my appointment isn't until Wednesday"

"I know but we got tomorrow we have some time to ourselves" then corrected himself "well you me and Cindy"

"You sound so happy about that!" she said rolling her eyes sarcastically "I am" he assured her but she could tell he would rather it was the two of them but she really wanted Cindy with her. Max hurried off to her room grabbed her cell phone and called Cindy.

* * *

The next day Cindy turned and at Alec's house "Hey Cindy"

"Alright pretty boy?" Alec rolled his eyes at the nick name Cindy had for him but no matter how many time he told her not to call him it she just did it anyway so he'd given up.

"Aww poor Alec hates being so pretty" Max teased as she walked down the stairs "hey" she embraced her friend.

"I'm not pretty" Alec fought back "I'm gorgeous" there is a difference

"Yeah what's that?" Max asked sceptically "Your pretty, I'm gorgeous" he grinned and she slapped him playfully "liar" she kissed him quickly on the lips before his mother came walking from the kitchen.

"You kids ready?"

"Yep" they all answered at the same time.

"Good" three of them jumped into Alec's car.

* * *

The hotel Alec had book for them to stay in was great, it had a pool and well everything you could want.

"Here we are" Alec said pushing open the door, Max's eyes widened it wasn't just a room it was a suite and it must have cost a fortune "Alec!"

"What?" he asked with an innocent shrug, Max and Cindy wondered around the room while Alec on the other hand headed to the kitchen, well the mini bar.

"This must have cost a fortune" Cindy's eyes were wide she'd never seen anything as gorgeous as this room before not even Alec.

"Yeah" Max's voice was hard "excuse me" she walked away from Cindy to find Alec. She found him standing in the kitchen in the suite he had his back to her grabbing his arm she swung his body around to face her "what the hell are you playing at!?" she demanded Alec could see the anger in her eyes and didn't know what she was so bothered about.

"Max I don't sleep in crap hotels or crap anything" he informed her in his usual cocky manner "I know there was a reason you weren't telling me about this place" she huffed "how many rooms does this have?"

"Two"

"So what you thought get her into a nice hotel and she'll sleep with me because hell she's have a termination she really is a slut?"

"No" he was hurt by that accusation because having sex with her really was the last thing on his mind "I don't want to have sex with you"

It was Max's turn to be hurt "You don't?" she asked in a small voice "I don't" he said into her face "and anyway I'm sleeping in one room your and Cindy can sleep in the other" he pulled his arm away from her hold and walked away into the bedroom just opposite.

They didn't speak much for the rest of the day nor did they talk much of the next it wasn't until Cindy cornered Alec that he finally made the first move.

Max was standing on the balcony he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to rest against him, his lips at her ear "how are you?"

She relaxes against him and he was glad because when he first wrapped his arms around he she had been very tense "scared"

"Cindy will be there you'll be ok"

"Yeah" she said in a distracted voice, he noted her tone "what?" she turned her neck so she was able to face him "nothing"

"Tell me" he prodded turning her around in his arms "I wanted you to come with me"

"Oh" his gaze flicked away from hers and he took a deep breath "but I understand that you don't so don't worry about it" she quickly covered.

"I'll go"

Max smiled and it was the first time since she had told him that he had seen her genuinely happy "yeah?"

"Yeah" she gave a happy yelp and threw her arms around his neck "thank you"

* * *

It was late and everyone had gone to bed, Cindy was asleep and Max assumed Alec was asleep to. She crawled of the bed she was sharing with Cindy was quietly as she could so she didn't wake her and made her way to Alec's bedroom.

Opening the door she slipped inside and found him fast asleep picking up the duvet she slipped into bed beside him "mmm hey" he pulled her against him "what you doing?"

"Missed you"

"Missed you too"

"Alec are you awake?"

His eyes didn't open but he answered "mmmhmm"

"Make love to me" if he wasn't awake before he sure was now, his eyes shot open and were wide "what?"

"Make love to me" she repeated "why now?"

"I want you Alec and I don't want to wait anymore, after tomorrow apparently they'll be bleeding and I don't know how long that will last" she explained to him.

He licked his lips; he wanted her more than anything but he wanted to make sure she wanted this. "Max don't just do this because your scared or something…" she shut him up by kissing him "I'm not" she promised.

"I don't…" then trailed off realising how stupid his next comment would sound, she guessed what he was about to say "just this once I don't think we need it" she assured him.

His hands trailed down her back pulling her into his body as his lips once again met hers "Max…"

"Stop thinking" she demanded kissing him again then after a couple seconds she pulled away "unless you don't want me?" she asked a little scared.

"Don't be stupid"

* * *

Her arms moved back up around his neck. "I want you," she said looking up at him, and then pulling his head back down to her lips, claiming his mouth once more.

Soon her hands were moving down over his arms, once again his muscles firm, tone. Her hands slipping inside the top he wore, pushing it up as far as she could, breaking their kiss to lift it over his head, it was soon forgotten about as it hit the floor. Her hands then moving over his chest and abs, her fingers again feeling the strong muscle underneath as they travelled down his front, to his boxers.

Alec meanwhile his hands were moving over her back, sides and ass. Pulling her hips against his, making them both groan his hands started fumbling with the buttons of her pyjama top

"You're wearing too much" he complained, she gave him an innocent smile "wasn't planning on seducing you tonight"

He smiled knowingly "glad you did" her hands then ran up his bare chest, her nails lightly grazing his skin, and her mouth moving back up to his, he stopped her wondering hands before they went to far.

"Max you asked me to make love to you" he kissed her on the lips "let me" he ordered.

His hands slowly moving to the back of her neck, into her hair as he deepened the kiss his hand then began to travel down her back, his fingers stopping at the waistband of her shorts, pushing them down slowly. Her lips tried to follow his as they moved away, and her eyes opened to look up at him, as his hands moved to the small straps of the vest she wore, his fingers pushing them to the sides, letting them fall down her shoulders before lifting it over her head, leaving her in a pair of boxers that he recognised.

"Those are mine" he complained with a smile "mine now"

He still had his boxers on as his arms wound around her small frame lowering her onto her back, him over her, her legs opening, allowing him to settle between them.

His mouth met hers again in a brief but passionate kiss, and then travelled down her cheek to her neck, and she sighed moving her head back against the bed allowing him more access. Her hands moving over his broad shoulders, down the skin of his back.

Her legs wrapping around his hips, pulling him down against her, making them both groan. Feeling him hard pressed between their bodies her hips taking on a life of their own as they moved against his. His mouth moving over her collar bone down her breast bone his hands moving to her legs to pry them open, allowing him to move over her. Her hands moving up into his hair, pressing him close, as his mouth found her taut nipple, his tongue flicking it lightly, before his mouth began to suck at it, causing her to moan out his name, her fingers intertwining with his hair.

"Al-ec!"

Alec smiled to himself, he'd waited long time for this moment to come and he wasn't going to rush things, he was going to show her just how much he loved her.

Alec's was lost in his own thoughts; the taste of her skin, the smell of her was driving him mad. He moved his hands up her sides, his mouth moving to the other breast, trying to give it the same attention, as his hand moved to the one he just left. He could hear her how he was affecting her and if possible it turned him on more to feel her hands moving in his hair, gripping him to her was something that he had dreamt about for weeks.

His lips began leaving small kisses over her chest her stomach, stopping as they reached the fabric of his boxers. His fingers moved into the waist band, and he watched her lift her hips from the bed, and he pulled the fabric down her legs, throwing it over his shoulder. He grinned down at her "your amazing" he said in awe she reached out for him but instead of allowing himself to be pulled back down on top of her he bent back down, moving lower on the bed, his hands slowly moving up her legs to her thighs, his lips kissing her ankle, kissing the skin to her knee mimicking the same actions of her other leg.

He wanted to tease her, in truth he had no idea how many men/boys she had been with and he wanted to make sure he was the best she had ever had.

They hadn't got this intimate with each other before; even while kissing anytime he'd tried to go further she would stop him so he was taking the chance while he had it to get to know every part of her body. He could see from the corner of his eyes that she was gripping the bed sheep but he had been craving more than just the taste of her mouth for far too long. His lips kissed the juncture between her right leg and hip, and his nose nuzzled against the soft curls, his warm breath travelling over her. Feeling her shudder beneath him, his hands moving to her, his thumbs prying her open, her hips moving up towards him her hands moved to cradle his head.

His tongue darted out at her clit, tasting her for the first time he let out a small moan Max's starting hips moving towards him is hands moved to her hips however holding them down onto the bed. His lips and tongue moving against her, over her, licking, sucking, pushing her to the brink and then backing back down, slow and gentle.

He felt her muscles move around his darting tongue could hear her gasping for breath as her hands gripped his head.

As her body calmed below him, his lips lightly kissed their way back up her shaking body, her eyes fluttering open once his face was back over hers "hi" she smiled at "hey yourself" , her hands moved to the back to his neck pulling him down to her mouth.

Her hands travelled down his back to his boxers pushing them, she didn't manage to push them down that far so Alec broke their kiss and removed them throwing them to the floor before lying over her again.

Alec's arms moved around her his hands cradled around her shoulders looking down at her, her eyes were closed "Open your eyes" he asked and she complied with his request, his hips pulled away from her moving down slightly, the head of his erection brushing against her hot centre, his eyes locked with hers and she moaned out his name "Alec...." his hips pressed forward, sinking slowing into her, inch by inch.

His hips thrusting into her made them both moan, their mouth quickly finding each other again in a hot passionate kiss, full of tongue and teeth each one trying to dominate the other as his hips started to move slow but steady strokes, moving almost fully out of her, then slowly back in she moaned against his lips her hips bucking against him.

Her hands moved up over his shoulders, her fingers gripping tightly to him, his mouth moved down to her neck, his tongue licking, teeth gently nipping at the skin. His hips moving faster, a little harder into her, her hips moving up at him, encouraging him to go faster, harder, but he wanted to draw this out. Draw out the feeling of her around him, him moving into her, again and again.

He continued to move his pace was increasing slightly with every move of her hips against his own, everytime her nails dug into his back he moved faster in and out of her body, grinding his hips against her slightly once he pushed all the way in making her moan his name

He could feel hair nails digging into his shoulders and her legs start to shake his pace increased yet again responding to her. His hips thrusting harder into her, over and over her voice whispering in his ear "harder…Alec...god!" Again and again at every thrust, every pounding into her body, her words music to his ears.

Her sharp intake of breath her nails travelling down his back to grip his ass her legs gripping him tightly, her small scream, and then her inner muscles clamping down around him, and he was felt like he was falling from heave. His hips thrusting hard into her one last time making her muscle's close around her causing him to jerk inside of her and explode. His mind was in over drive his heaving body fell on top of her smaller frame their hearts pounding against their chests as.

Max moved one hand from his back to move his sweat soaked face from his head; she brushed her lips against it in the softest of kisses causing him to look up at her.

"Didn't know I was missing that" she joked and he laughed "you never asked" he said back playfully.

"Think we woke up Cindy?" he asked with a grin on his face "no idea and you know what?" he looked waiting on her finishing what she was going to say "I don't care if we did"

His grin matched hers as their lips met in a soft kiss, Alec rolled off of Max and onto his back, she made a small sound in complaint but he pulled her with him rolling her onto her side and pulling her securely against him so her head was on his shoulder.

They lay content in each others arms for a long time neither one knew who was the first to fall asleep.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

****

I'm Only Me When I'm With You

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

**

* * *

**It was Friday and they were headed home, the termination had gone ok. It was a new form of termination, where you take two tablets 24 hours apart which means no need for anything else. Alec had gone with her and made sure it was what she wanted, she assured him it was.

That had been on Wednesday and there was still some bleeding but there was no pain and Max was fine as was Alec.

"So you two" Cindy asked with a smile "what?"

"You've been sleeping in his bed for the past 2 nights"

"Yeah" She was packing the remainder of her clothes into her suit case "have you two had sex?"

Max laughed "no" but she couldn't hide the smile on her face "you so have!" Cindy told her "he looks the cat that got the cream and you're touching each other a lot more"

Max looked at her shocked "you pay a lot of attention"

Cindy shrugged "I notice these things" she said casually "was he good?"

"Perfect" Max smiled just as Alec walked into the room "are you two ready yet?" he demanded "I'm bored and would like to go home"

"We're ready" Max said slapping him on the arm. "About damn time"

"Shut up!"

"Kids can you keep the lovers tiff until later?" Cindy suggested "whatever" Alec said before he turned and walked out of the hotel room Cindy and Max following close behind.

After dropping Cindy back home Alec was meant to drive them home but he didn't instead he drove them to the beach again Max didn't say anything so trusted him enough.

* * *

They pulled up at the beach and he turned off the engine that was when Max finally spoke "what are we doing here?"

Alec shrugged "I just didn't want to go home yet" he turned around in his seat and faced her, his hand reaching for hers "why not?"

"Because then I don't get to touch you whenever I want" he grinned "I'm sure you'll find a way"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair "I just want to tell them"

"Alec" she said in an exasperated voice "you know how they'll react when they find out about us"

"I hate parents" he grumbled

"Well we'll be going to college soon and we won't have to worry about them walking in on us"

Max didn't notice the way the word 'college' made his tense nor did she notice the way tone he agreed in "Yeah" he said looking away from her and nervously rubbing the back of his neck "guess we should get back now" he drove them home.

* * *

They'd been home for over two weeks and things were still going well, Alec managed to sneak into her room most nights and they had mastered the art of quiet sex which was hard because Alec was great in that department.

She's heard stories and he bragged before they had gotten together but he wasn't just bragging he really was amazing in the sack.

It was Tuesday night and they were in Jesse's room playing computer games well Alec and Jesse were playing the games Max was watching.

"Max, Alec" it was Alec's mother calling them, they looked at each "what could she want?" Alec asked a confused Max, Max had no idea so she shrugged her shoulders and together they walked out of the room.

Max was in front of Alec and he grinned to himself before slapping her backside "Hey!" she scolded him but he just gave her an innocent smirk "hate you" she mumbled to him Alec scoffed "I won't come into your bedroom tonight then"

Max wasn't about to let him get to her "don't want you to anyway"

Before he could reply they were at the bottom of the stairs and Alec's mum was standing at the bottom with a strange look on her face and a piece of paper in her hand.

"We need to talk" she said in a stern voice.

The shared a look, a slightly scared and confused look. Max was the first to follow after a few steps she realised Alec wasn't following so she stopped turned around and glared at him "move" she growled at him and he finally began to walk towards her.

Walking into the sitting room they also found his dad waiting for them. "Sit" he demanded Max did as she was asked but Alec ever the rebel didn't "I'll stand"

His father stood up and walked towards him "I said sit" Alec smirked "and I said I wanted to stand" he then looked at his mum "what is this all about?"

"This" she said holding up his bank statement. Alec's eyes widened and he looked to Max who had an equally nervous look on her face "what you doing that's mine" he tried to step forward and grab it from her hand put she pushed him back.

"Why would you have a problem with me looking at it?" she eyed him and Alec sat down beside Max.

"I don't" he looked to Max "you ok?" he asked as quietly as possible, Max didn't say anything just nodded her head.

"So how was your trip?"

Alec knew Max was about to do much talking so he would have to be the one "you already asked us that"

His dad nodded his head "yeah but you didn't tell us the real reason for that trip now did you?"

"Yeah we were off school and we wanted a break"

"Yeah" Max said agreeing with him; Alec's dad looked towards Max "is there something you want to tell us Max?"

"About what?"

"About you and my son?"

"We're friends"

Alec's mother who had been relatively quiet spoke up "that's not entirely true now is it?"

Alec rolled his eyes "so what? I'm not allowed a girlfriend?"

Max glared at him "Alec!"

"They obviously know"

Max sat back against the sofa and crossed her arms over her chest "can you both tell me" his mother continued "why there is a charge on your bank account to a" she looked at the bank statement "D M Clinic?"

"I had cold" he offered a lame suggestion "a cold costs $500 now does it?"

"Expensive only the best for me" he flashed his 100 watt smile but it didn't work this time.

"I called it" she noted the reactions "the clinic"

Max turned a very pale shade Alec's reached out and grasped her hand in his.

"And?"

"Apparently it is a clinic for terminations"

"Really?" Alec asked feigning surprise "imagine them helping me out with my cold then"

Max rolled her eyes, he was a smart boy but sometimes he acted like a complete idiot.

"Max" Max looked up into the older woman's eyes "don't lie to me please"

"I'm sorry"

"She has nothing to be sorry for"

The look he got from his mother should have shut him up but it didn't' "whatever we did or didn't do has nothing to do with you"

"We are your parents"

Alec stood up from his seat "yeah maybe but my life and hers" he pointed at Max "isn't any of your business"

"It is when you're sleeping together then end up pregnant"

"No it isn't"

Max stood up "stop it" she yelled getting there attention. The three of them looked at her. "I love your son"

Alec couldn't help but smile "honey" Mrs McDowell started but Max spoke over her "I'm sorry you had to find out like that I just didn't want anyone to know"

She looked at Alec and gave him a small smile "Alec helped me"

"You should have spoken to us"

Alec dad spoke directly to Alec "I know you've been having sex son but I didn't think you'd end up getting someone pregnant"

"He didn't" Max said immediately, she wasn't about to let Alec take the blame, his dad looked at her "you expect me to believe that?"

Max nodded her head "yes because it's true"

"So you're a tramp then?"

* * *

Alec wasn't about to let his dad talk about her like that before anyone knew what was happening he had lunged forwards and pushed his dad back into the desk in the sitting room.

"Alec!" Max screamed jumping in front of him "don't" as Mrs McDowell stepped in front of her husband. Max turned back to his parents.

"I made a mistake and Alec helped me, it wasn't Alec's mistake it was mine" her voice was calm "we are a couple" Alec took her hand and squeezed it "and we love each other"

"You're 17"

Alec spoke up "Old enough to know what love is, didn't you meet mum when you were 18?" he challenged his father.

There was a slight nod of his fathers head and he smiled at his son "guess you're a lot more like me than I thought"

"Guess I am" Alec smiled at his dad then looked to his mum "I'm sorry I didn't telly you but Max didn't want anyone to know"

"Can I talk to you Max?" his mother asked, Max nodded her head and together they walked into the dining room to talk away from the men.

"How are you honey?"

"Please don't tell my mum" a pained looked crossed over her features "Max…"

"She'll just worry and I don't want her to please?" she looked up at her with those big brown eyes and Mrs McDowell agreed.

"I won't but are you ok?"

"Yeah Alec's been looking after me"

"He's a good boy"

"He's great" Max said with a smile, a smile that Mrs McDowell recognised "what are you two going to do after school have you talked about it?"

"Uh well university"

"But Alec's joining the army, he signed last year he has told you hasn't he?"

"Yeah of course" Max lied it was the first she had heard of it and right now all she wanted to do was talk to Alec.

"Well I'll let you get back to Jesse and his games" they stood up from the table and made there way back into the sitting room.

"See you later" Alec said to his parents but he noticed there was a change in Max's mood, he tried to reach for her but she moved out of his way.

Once they got to the stop of the stairs instead of heading for Jesse's room she went to her own, Alec followed.

"What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Alec was lost he had no idea what she was talking about "about what?"

"The army?"

"Oh" he looked down, looked anywhere apart from at her.

He reached out for her hand and she allowed him to take it, he guided her towards the bed and sat down on it and told her all about his plans for the army.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

Max sat listening to him telling her about his plans for to join the army and with each word he spoke she got just a little bit angrier.

"Why the hell haven't you told me this?" she demanded to know from him

"I'm telling you now"

Max scoffed and pulled away from him, putting some distance between them she walked to the other end of her bedroom "we've been together for 2 months and I've been here for nearly 4 and your just telling me your joining the army now?"

"I signed up over a year and a half ago Max" he rubbed the back of his neck the way he always did when he was nervous "I didn't know you were coming back into my life" his voice tinged with sadness but Max couldn't feel sorry for him, she was far too angry.

"You want to die?" she asked with wide eyes, he laughed which pissed her off even more "what are you laughing at?"

"Not everyone who joins the army dies Max"

"Most of them"

"Not me"

"You don't know that"

He stepped towards her and he eyes widened a little more, he knew she was angry but he didn't care, he needed to touch her, hold her make her see he hadn't planned on falling in love with her.

"I'm not planning on dying" his arms wound around her back "you're only 17"

"I'll be 18 by the time I leave"

"When do you leave for the army?"

He couldn't meet her eyes "Alec?" she asked but he still wouldn't "you're 18 in just over a month"

"Yeah"

"So when do you leave to start in the army?" she asked again and her voice told him not to ignore her again because she wouldn't be pleased.

"4th of August"

"That's 11 weeks away" tears formed in her eyes "I'm losing you"

"Never" he promised and kissed her, there kiss lasted for a few minutes until she broke away "why would you sign up for the army!?"

He casually shrugged and she wanted to slap him "seemed like a good idea at the time" her hands wound around his neck and she pulled him forwards, kissing him again hard.

Her legs ended up wrapped around his waist and he backed them towards the bed, falling down onto the bed on top of her "god I wish my parents weren't home" he said as his head fell into the crook of her neck kissing the exposed flesh her arms running up and down his back under his top "me too" she kissed behind his ear softly.

"I don't want you to go"

"I'm not going yet, we've still got my birthday and yours"

"Then you go and die on me" she looked to the wall so he couldn't see the tear slip down her cheeks.

"Max I'm not going to die" he wiped away the tear "I'm only signed up for 4 years"

"Is that all" she scoffed. "We've been apart longer" he reminded her

"We weren't a couple then"

"Not technically but we still loved each other" he fought back, he was trying anything to get her to understand, that it was something he wanted to do back then and even although he didn't want to leave her it was still something he wanted to do.

"I'm gonna hate this"

"Enjoy me while you've got me because when I leave you won't be having sex for at least another 4 years" he grinned.

"You want me to wait on you?"

He looked into her eyes "didn't think you would dump me" she could see the hurt flash through his eyes "I wouldn't" she assured him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips "I'm yours as long as you want me"

"Forever sounds good to me what about you?"

"Forever works for me" she smiled and again they kissed, trying to hold themselves back they didn't want to lose control and end up getting caught in a bad position by his parents.

Jesse knocked on the door to the bedroom "guys come on!"

Alec stood up from the bed "coming!" he yelled to his brother he held his hand out for her "coming?"

She shook her head "think I'm going to stay here"

His face fell but he nodded "ok" quickly kissing her on the lips he left to join his brother. Once he was gone she locked her door, tonight she wanted to be alone, to think about how there relationship and stuff.

* * *

Once he was done playing with his brother he tried her door and found it locked, he thought he would frowning he made his way to his own room and went to bed.

The next day at school Max hadn't seen Alec since they arrived in the morning she was avoiding him intentionally it just happened that way, they were a couple but they had different friends so they didn't eat lunch together.

Walking into the cafeteria Max was surprised to see Alec sitting with her friends, he was sat talking to Sketchy and Herbal so engrossed in whatever they had been talking about that he didn't notice her until she tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and smiled at her "Hey"

"Hi" she said looking around the table before giving him an odd look "what you doing here?"

"Eating lunch"

Max scoffed "why aren't you with them?" she tilted her head in the direction of his friends.

He stood up from the seat and moved closer to her "because I've missed you" he said not caring who could hear him. She smiled at that, she'd missed him too "and I think you've been avoiding me because of what I told you last night"

She looked away from him and sighed "I haven't purposely been avoiding you its just worked out that way"

"Right" he said with a small laugh "kiss me?" he asked her and she looked around, she wasn't one for public displays of affection "uh…" but before she had a chance to say no he kissed her first, her arms instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck and pressed her body against his "mmm" he grinned once they pulled away.

They were still wrapped in each others arms and a few people were watching them, Sketchy cleared his throat "uh guys?"

Max looked at him then noticed that a few other people were staring "nothing to see here" she said as she detached herself from Alec and sat down at the table, Alec sliding in behind her.

"So what are we talking about?" she asked looking at the guys but they didn't answer her "guy stuff" Alec finally admitted and Max rolled her eyes "I need Cindy" she looked at Herbal "Seen her?"

He shook his head "Nah man"

"Wonder where she is?"

Alec started kissing her neck which made her roll her eyes "Alec stop it!" she said turning red slightly. Sketchy and Herbal laughed, he looked at them from his spot behind Max "she likes it really" he assured them.

Just then Cindy walked in "Hey boo" she said hugging Max, which gave Max the excuse she needed to detach herself from Alec and sit by Cindy.

"Hey guys" Cindy greeted the rest of the group. "Cindy" they smiled. She looked Alec "you trying to make my girl into one of your easy ho's?"

The shock was evident on Alec's face and he looked around at the others, hoping for some help but he didn't get any. Max almost choked on her drink at the words that came from Cindy's mouth but found herself smiling at the scared look in Alec's eyes.

"Uh no?" he asked hesitantly

"Make sure you don't!" her face was deadly serious and Alec wasn't quite sure what he was meant to do now, he'd never been told off from another girl before, Max told him off all the time but he was used to her.

Cindy burst out laughing as did Max and Alec looked confused "what?"

"Your face" Cindy slapped him playfully on the shoulder "it was priceless".

"Aww baby" Max said leaning over and kissing him on the lips softly "we love you really"

"You better" his hand went under the table to rest on her thigh and squeezed it hard.

* * *

The rest of the time they spent together was gradually better and for the longest time Max forgot all about the fact Alec was leaving for the army. Even after they graduated and even after she'd been accepted into the university she still wouldn't think about it.

It wasn't until July 31st When Alec walked into her bedroom sat down on her bed and said "I leave in 5 days" that she was suddenly and cruelly reminded that the love of her life was being taken away from her to fight in a war that could kill him.

That night they didn't care about his parents being two rooms away, they needed each other, needed to be comforted in the way they could only be by the other.

The morning after the agreed to enjoy there last few days together and that's what they did. Now Max was standing on an air strip, with Alec's parents and brother while they prepared to say goodbye to him possibly for the last time.

After embracing his family Alec made his way towards her, Max stood staring at him unable to think of anything to say.

"So…" was all Alec managed before she threw herself into his arms and held as tight as she could, Alec's hands wound around her back and he willed himself not to cry, not here and not now.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

"So…" was all Alec managed before she threw herself into his arms and held as tight as she could, Alec's hands wound around her back and he willed himself not to cry, not here and not now.

"Max" he said softly while one hand found its way into her hair holding onto her head. Slowly her legs settled back onto the ground but her head was still hidden in his neck. "I'm not letting you go" she mumbled into his neck.

He smiled and let out a small soft laugh "you have to"

He his rested on her arms and softly pulled her back so he could look at her "no I don't" she said in a determined voice.

His hand cupped the side of her face "I love you" he breathed against her lips before kissing her passionately.

Max pulled away and looked at the plane he was about to board and fresh tears appeared in her eyes "why are you so stupid!"

"I didn't have you at the time" he reminded her.

"Guys nearly time to go" Alec's dad called out and Alec nodded his head and took a deep breath "your going to college you'll have a great time" he promised.

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too"

Once again she threw herself into his arms and held on as if her life depended on it "someone is going to have to pull me off you" she said with a small laugh "probably" he agreed.

After 5 more minutes Max had composed herself she took a couple steps back and took a deep breath "better go" she smiled.

He took her hand in his and brushed his thumb over her knuckles "you'll be ok"

"Yeah" she smiled, it was fake and they both knew it.

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything" she said without hesitation

"Don't wait for me?"

She looked like he had just slapped her "what?"

"Don't wait for me" he repeated "why not?"

"Because your 18 and you need to enjoy college having a boyfriend who is thousands of miles away isn't going to help"

"I want to wait for you, I love you"

"I know" he said with a sad smile "but it's what's best"

"Why you wanting to screw other women while your gone!?" she demanded in an angry voice.

"Course not" he pulled her towards him "I just want you to be happy"

"You make me happy"

"I'll be gone for 4 years"

"I don't care"

He sighed; part of him knew he would be fighting a losing battle when he brought it up so he changed tactics.

"Ok just promise that if you find someone else who'll make you happy you won't say no just because of me?"

"Fine" Max agreed, fully intending to wait for him because in her heart she knew no one else would come close to making her feel the way he did.

Alec looked back at the plane and people were starting to board "I've got to go" Max nodded.

"Dad" Alec called out and his dad walked forward and laid his hand on her arm "come on Max" he pulled her back and Alec lifted his bag and headed towards the plane.

"I love you!" Max called out

Smiling he stopped and turned around "love you too" he called back.

Max stood with his family until they could no longer see the plane in the sky.

Returning home that night she slept in his bed, in fact she slept in his bed until she left for college in September.

He wrote as often as he could and they spoke now and then but she still missed him like mad and just couldn't wait on those 4 years being over.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	14. 4 Years Later

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

_Summary- From this chaper on it takes place 4 years later_

Max was in her apartment, she'd lived in this apartment since she started studying at University.

"Kendra will you get that for me?" Max called out from her bedroom. Kendra was a girl she had met at University and they had hit it off from the beginning tonight they had planned on going out to the local bar where most of the student hung out and Max was currently getting dressed.

"Sure" she said throwing the magazine she had been reading onto the sofa she pulled herself up onto her feet and made her way to the front door.

Opening the door she came across the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen in her life "Uh hi" he said in a some what confused voice.

Kendra raised her eyebrows appreciatively as she took in his body; he was dressed in what looked like army fatigues "Can I help you?"

He cleared his throat "well uh" he looked around "I'm looking for Max?" Kendra smiled "well figures someone as hot as you wouldn't be looking for me"

The guy grinned "Sorry" he shrugged. Max could hear voices and came out of her room to see who was at the door but Kendra was standing in the way "Kendra who is…" her stopped when her eyes fell up on the man standing at the other side of her door. Kendra looked to her "I take it you know him?"

"Alec" she breathed her voice barely a whisper "Hey Maxie" he smirked, the same smirk he used when he was 18.

"You're Alec!?" Kendra exclaimed in a loud voice causing both Max and Alec to look at her "Yeah" Alec said to the other girl with a smile

"She never told me you were the best looking guy on the planet"

"She doesn't like to brag"

Max still hadn't said anything apart from his name continued to stare at him, her mouth hanging open slightly, she hadn't seen him in 4 years and mentally kicked herself for forgetting that the four years was up.

"Max are you ok?" Kendra asked noticing how quiet her friend was, Kendra's voice pulled Max from her thoughts "uh yeah" she gave her a quick smile and Kendra nodded "I'll be over there" she said moving away to give them some privacy.

"She's nice" Alec said with a smile while looking at Max "and you look amazing"

"What are you doing here Alec?"

"Wanted to see you"

Max looked down at his clothes he was still wearing his uniform and boy did he look good _'stop it Max!' _she scolded herself for thinking like that.

"Where have you come from?"

Alec looked down at his clothes and shrugged sheepishly "like I said I wanted to see you"

"Right" Max was finding it hard to find something to say "is there a problem with me being here?"

"I was just about to go out" she explained "Oh" he said the disappointment in his voice was clear. Kendra who had been in the house trying not to listen but not being able to help it jumped in "You could come if you want" she stuck her head around the door and Alec smiled and Max glared at her friend "Alec's probably tired"

"I slept on the plane" Max looked at him and he could see the look in her eye, the look that said she didn't want him to go "thanks" he looked at Kendra "but I'll pass"

"Ok" Kendra walked back into the sitting room to wait on Max.

"I did tell you not to wait for me, I'm sorry I shouldn't have come" he took a step back and was about to turn around when she spoke "I waited" he looked at her "but then I couldn't take it anymore not after that"

"Max…" he started but the pain in her eyes he didn't know what else to say but she held up her hand to silence him "You look good and I'm glad you're ok"

"I'm sorry Max"

"Me too"

"See you around" with that he turned away and walked down the stairs, Max waited until she couldn't see him anymore then closed the door ignoring the look from Kendra she walked back into the bedroom to finish.

Kendra slipped out the door and walked downstairs, Alec was standing on the edge of the sidewalk waiting in a cab.

"Alec?"

Alec turned around "Oh hi, Kendra right?"

"Yeah" Kendra took a few steps towards him "just wanted to give you this" she handed him a card.

"Crash?"

"It's where we hang out, come around sometime" with that she walked back to the apartment.

"Thanks" Alec called out.

Thankfully Kendra managed to get back inside the apartment without Max noticing she was gone

* * *

Without knocking Kendra walked into her bedroom and leant against the door frame "so that's Alec?"

Max looked at her through the mirror "that's Alec"

"No wonder you don't keep pictured of him around"

Max's eyebrows rose in question and Kendra continued "well how do you think Logan would feel knowing you moved from Steak to fries?"

"You're calling Logan fries?"

"He looks like one" Kendra smirked "and anyway what do you mean by that analogy?" Max questioned.

"Well bit of a come down wasn't it? From god to geek?"

Max shook her head "Logan isn't a geek"

"Notice how you're not saying he isn't a god"

"He's good looking I'm not going to say he isn't"

"Bet he has a body to die for"

"Your welcome to him" Max as she stood up and grabbed her jacket "really?" Kendra asked with a hopeful voice "yep"

"Might just do that"

Kendra missed the anger that flashed through Max's eyes but it was quickly hidden as she turned back to her "ready?"

Kendra nodded her head and slipped her arm through her friends as they made there way to Crash.

* * *

Kendra and Max had been at crash for just over 2 hours they had met Cindy and Sketchy there just as they did every night.

Kendra and Sketchy were out on the dance floor when Cindy spoke up "spill it boo"

"What?" Max asked suddenly pulling her eyes from her drink to look at Cindy "what's up?" Cindy moved from her stool to the one sitting by Max.

"I had a visitor"

"Who?"

"Alec" Cindy's eyes widened "wow 4 years have went by fast"

Max rolled her eyes "maybe for you" she looked down "how did he look?"

"Good" Cindy shook her head "still got it bad boo huh?"

"No" Max said quickly "he came straight to see me from the plane"

"He's probably missed you"

"He's the one that told me not to wait"

"You're the one that said you would" Cindy reminded her softly "I couldn't not after what happened"

"I know that boo but he's been away for 4 years missing you can't blame him for coming by"

"I wasn't very nice"

Cindy smiled, Max and Alec always made her smile or laugh it took them long enough to decide they wanted each other then Alec joined the army and they lost touch with each other now Alec was back who knows what would happen.

"I was shocked, he could have called"

"Would you have been at home if I had?" a masculine voice asked from behind her. Max froze and Cindy jumped off her seat "pretty boy" she wrapped her arms around him giving him a warm hug "how are ya?"

"Good Cindy, how are you?" Alec smiled at the young black woman he'd always liked her.

"I'm great" she smiled "join us?"

Alec looked at Max who still hadn't turned to look at him "am I allowed?"

"Do you need permission?" Cindy threw at him and he grinned "Nope" he slid into the seat two down from Max.

"I'll go get you a drink pretty boy"

"Thank you"

* * *

An uncomfortable silence filled the space Alec clearing his throat was the first to break it "want me to go?"

"No" she finally looked at him "how did you…?"

"Your friend" he said already knowing what she was going to say "oh" she looked back at her drink swirling it around in the glass.

"This is awkward"

"What do you expect you bailed for 4 years" it came out harsher than she had intended and he blinked a couple times shocked by her hard tone "yeah because I was having a blast"

Cindy had been walking back to the table when she heard them about to bicker she stayed back knowing that they had to do it.

"You joined the army"

"You shacked up with someone else"

"You told me not to wait"

"You clearly listened"

"You almost died"

He didn't have a comeback for that because she was right he had almost died and now he knew that was when she stopped waiting "I'm not dead"

"Lucky you" she said sarcastically, he reached out and placed his hand over hers "I'm sorry"

"Its in the past, I don't care anymore"

"So I see" looking up he spotted Cindy standing in the ground, he waved her over and she walked towards the table "here ya go"

"Thanks" he downed it in one and Max's eyes widened "be right back" he said walking towards the bar.

"He still looks fine"

"Don't start" Max begged of her best friend "just saying boo, he's been sex starved for 4 years probably why you were his first call"

"I'm not a booty call" Max said with a huff.

Cindy just smiled "looks like he's got one of those"

Max's head almost spun off her shoulders as she turned to look and there was Alec standing at the bar with a blonde and he was laughing.

"Dick" she mumbled under her breathe "You've got Logan remember?"

"I'm not jealous!"

"I know boo" Cindy rolled her eyes.

* * *

Just then Sketchy and Kendra re joined them at the table "isn't that Alec?" Sketchy asked noticing him at the bar.

"Yeah" Max said in a bored tone "that's the great Alec McDowell"

"So all the girls in the shower rooms used to say"

Cindy smirked and Max couldn't help but laugh "tell me more" Kendra said with smug grin "tell her all you want I'm going to dance"

With that Max got off the seat and headed to the dance floor leaving Cindy to inform Kendra all about Alec.

Alec was standing at the bar throwing drink after drink down his throat, he was aware of the blonde pressing herself up against him and he even laughed at her lame jokes until he spotted Max on the dance floor.

Without missing a beat the slammed his glass down on the counter and stalked towards her, he pressed himself against her back and whispered into her "dance with me"

Her body froze but then relaxed when she realised it was him before tensing again "No Alec" she pulled away from him.

"I missed you Max" he said honestly looking at her

"Please" she begged

"Sorry I interrupted you nice life, I'll be leaving"

* * *

But he didn't leave instead he sat at the bar drinking more, Sketchy, Cindy and even Kendra went over to talk to him and all came back saying he wanted to be left alone. Max was worried he seemed to be drinking a lot but she didn't know what to do for the best so she concentrated on having a good time with her friends.

Less than 20 minutes later she heard raised voices but ignored them until Cindy nudged her "Alec" she hissed and Max turned around and there was Alec facing up to some guy.

"Trust me you don't want to take me" he warned the guy, the guy smirked and looked him up and down "what you going to do pretty boy?"

Max was off her seat and at the side of the two men as fast as her feet would take her "is there a problem?"

"Yeah this dick was trying to chat up my girlfriend"

Alec scoffed "didn't see your name on her plus if you were giving her what she needed she wouldn't look elsewhere"

"Alec!" Max scolded slapping him on the shoulder, he turned to glare at her and that's all the guy needed, he punched him in the side of the head causing Alec to go off balance and fall into Max.

"Stay there" he demanded then walked back to the guy "big mistake" he said with a smirk before punching the guy to the ground.

Alec was still on the ground punching into the guy and no one was stopping them so Max stepped in, grabbing hold of his arm "Alec stop"

He tried to pull away then it registered that it was her and he stopped "sorry" he said to her not that guy lying on the floor bleeding "take your boyfriend out of here" Max informed the scared looking blonde.

"Nothing to see here" Max informed the rest of the patrons as she led Alec to a chair at the back tending to his bruised and bleeding knuckles.

"What was that about?"

Alec shrugged "why are you helping me?"

"Answer me"

"You first" he demanded with a smile, she looked up and met his eyes he was smiling at her and for a second she almost became lost in those deep green eyes.

"You're still my friend Alec"

"Friends, right" Alec scoffed.

Max continued cleaning the flood from his hand "Max" a voice said from behind her and she stilled, her eyes meeting Alec's before his looked over his shoulder and widened. Max stood up "Logan hey" he stepped forward and kissed her "what's going on?" Logan asked looking at Alec.

Alec stood up "she's just helping out a friend, right Maxie?"

"Right"

"Right" he extended his hand "Logan Cale" Alec looked at his hand then to Max and shrugged "Sorry got to go"

"One minute Logan" Max hurried out after him, calling his name "Alec wait" finally he stopped "that's my replacement?" he said in a laughing tone of voice "poor one"

With that he turned and walked away.

"Put ice on your hand" she called out to his back, watching him walk away part of her hoped he wouldn't come back because then she wouldn't have to deal with her feeling but nothing in her life was ever simple and she knew he would be back.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

Two days, it had been two days since Max had seen or heard from Alec and truth be told it was beginning to worry her because he wasn't the type to give up easily, not on her anyway. It was 7pm and Logan had just called asking her if she wanted to come over but she didn't feel like it. Walking to her fridge she pulled out a beer and pulled a box out from the kitchen cabinet and walked back to her sofa.

Inside the box were pictures of her and Alec and the letters they had written to each other while he was away. She picked up one letter, which happened to be the last letter he ever wrote to her it read.

_Max, _

_I've wrote you countless times and even tried to call every chance I've got but you've been unavailable I know what happened scared you and I know now that your no longer waiting for me and I don't mind, I didn't want you to anyway. _

_I'll love you always. _

_Alec. _

Max licked her lips after reading the letter for what must have been the 1000th time and let her thoughts drift back 2 and a half years.

She'd been sitting outside her University when she spotted Jesse running as fast as he could towards her "Jesse?" she asked in a concerned voice "what's wrong"

"Max" he said panting as he tried to catch his breath "what's wrong?" she asked again "you didn't answer your phone"

"It hasn't rung" Max pulled her phone from her pocket and it was off "my battery must have died"

The next words from his mouth nearly knocked her to the floor, it certainly made the phone drop to the floor "Alec's been shot"

The colour drained from her face and the phone slipped from her hand and hit the ground "what?" she croaked out, her mouth suddenly dry.

"Alec's been shot" he repeated "I've got a cab waiting" he said pointing over at it. Max nodded before bending down to pick up the fragment of her phone "lets go" she said to him and together they made their way to the cab.

The cab seemed to take forever to reach Alec's house and Max was silently praying he was ok.

Not bothering to knock because she was too worried she barged through the door and walked into the sitting room "what happened?" she demanded to know from his dad. Alec's dad gave her a small smile "his mum is on the phone"

Max nodded "How did you find out?"

"Alec called" Jesse said "why didn't he call me!?"

"Your phone was off" Jesse reminded her and again she nodded she was about to sit down them stood back up again and started pacing.

5 minutes later his mum was off the phone "he was shot in the stomach" his mother explained and Max ran to the bathroom. She was in there for 10 minutes she walked out carrying her phone in her hand calling the airline; Jesse heard her on the phone and told his mother she snatched the phone from her hand "what are you doing?"

"I'm going to him" Max said in a determined voice, Mrs McDowell shook her head "you can't"

"Who's going to stop me?" Max said defiantly "the army" his dad offered with a sad smile.

"HE'S BEEN SHOT!" Max exclaimed.

Alec's dad placed his hand on her shoulders "I know but they say it wasn't life threatening and he won't be getting sent home nor will we be allowed to see him"

Tears started streaming down her face and she flung her arms around his neck crying into his shoulder "I miss him"

"He misses you too" his dad assured her.

That night she stayed in the house, she slept in his bed but it no longer smelt like him, nothing did and she was sure she'd forgotten what it felt like to touch or kiss him. She's just fallen asleep when Alec's dad walked in holding the phone "it's Alec" he said and Max grabbed the phone from him not even fully awake yet.

"Alec" she said into the phone "hey you" he said in his usual cocky tone and Max started crying again. "Max" he tried to get her to listen but she couldn't stop crying "Max I can't talk long" he tried again but by the time she had regained composure there time was almost up "can I come see you?"

"Max you know you can't" he said in what sounded like an exasperated voice "you've been shot!"

"I know I was there"

"You could have died"

"Max"

"WHAT THE HELL AM I MEANT TO DO WHEN YOU DIE!?" she screamed into the phone "I'm sorry" he said but she'd had enough "I've got to go"

"Whatever"

"I love you"

"Yeah me too" she said in a brash tone and the line was disconnected, Max started crying and it was then that she decided she couldn't wait for him anymore, she couldn't go through this pain again after leaving the McDowell's that day Max also left behind her and Alec, she didn't answer his calls or respond to his letters which was the hardest thing she ever did.

* * *

Max was pulled from her thoughts by her phone ringing "Hello?"

"Hey Max" Max smiled it was Jesse, she spoke to him from time to time because Alec had asked her to keep an eye on him and she wasn't about to go back on a promise, well not that one anyway

"Hey Jess how are you?"

"I'm good, just wanted to see how you are"

"I'm fine" she stopped hearing a commotion in the background "is your brother with you?"

Jesse hesitated in answering and Max had her answer "he asked you to call me?"

"Sorry"

"He's your brother" Max laughed to herself "probably threatened to kick your ass"

"You know he did" Jesse replied and two seconds later Max could hear the phone being taken off him and Alec's voice came on the phone "would you have answered if you knew it was me?"

"Now we'll never know"

"Right" Alec said in a hard tone "what did you want Alec?"

"To speak to you, you know you've been the one avoiding me for two years not the other way around"

"Alec"

"I just want to be friends Max, nothing more"

"Friend?" she chocked out "Friends" he confirmed

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime" Max closed off the phone and smiled to herself.

Alec looked at Jesse "you know much about this boyfriend?"

Jesse shrugged and looked back at the TV "Jesse" Alec said in a voice that told his younger brother not to push him "I've met him once"

"Good to know you're friendly with the guy who's shacked up with my girlfriend"

Jesse couldn't help himself "she's not your girlfriend" that earned him a slap around the head from Alec "I'm not a kid anymore" Jesse informed his brother and Alec smirked "you'll always be a kid to me" he promised.

"Anyway Cale, he's got money"

"I've got money" Alec reminded him "he cares about people"

"I care about people"

Jesse laughed "he does a lot of charity work"

"I was in the army" Alec smirked "he's got Max" Jesse knew he was walking a thin line but he couldn't actually stop his mouth from saying whatever the hell it wanted to say.

Alec glared at his brother "not for long" he promised.

* * *

Max was in Logan's apartment getting ready to go to a party Logan was hosting "I've invited your friends so you don't only know me"

Max smiled affectionately at him "thanks" then she asked "who have you invited?"

"Kendra and Cindy"

"Why not Sketchy?"

"Didn't think it would be his sort of thing, it's formal"

Max slowly nodded "right" she hated how much of a snob Logan could be sometimes, she hated formal events because she hated wearing a dress, the last time she'd worn a dress had been at prom with Alec, she shook her head she didn't want to think about her prom or what happened after it.

"Let's go" she slipped her arm into his and allowed him to lead her to the waiting limo.

Max and Logan arrived at the party at 7 o'clock at just after 7.30 Max spotted Kendra and made a beeline for her because being stuck with Logan's family was annoying "Kendra!" Max said in a relieved voice "so glad you here"

Kendra hugged her friend "that bad?"

"You have no idea" Max snatched two glasses of champagne off a passing tray and handed one to Kendra "where is Cindy?"

"Can't make it, she already had a date"

"Glad you're here though"

Max noticed the look on Kendra's face "what?"

"I've got to go soon, I have to work"

Max's face fell "great"

"But my date will be here to keep you company?"

"You brought a date?"

Kendra nodded "to keep you company"

"Good" they laughed "so where is this date?"

"Be here soon" their backs were to the door so they didn't notice when the 'date' walked in.

Max didn't like how cryptic Kendra was being "who is your date Kendra?"

"Me" an over confident voice said from behind them.

"You" Max said as she turned before fixing Kendra with a glare "you're her date?"

"Yeah" his mouth turned up at the corners "plus I brought my own date"

"You brought your own date?"

Kendra was looking at him with interest "you did what?"

"My brother" Alec said quickly then looked behind him to where Jesse was currently trying to chat up some girl he rolled his eyes "just like you I see" Max pointed out "couldn't be like a better person"

Kendra shook her head and cleared her throat "need some water?" Max asked her friend in a sarcastic voice.

"Got to go" Kendra said making a quick move towards the exit but Max followed and grabbed hold of her arm "not so fast" Kendra stopped and faced her friend "what?"

"What are you playing at?"

"You wanted someone to keep you company"

"Not him"

"Why not?" Kendra asked and Max gave her a look "weren't you telling me today how you were just going to be friends?"

"Yeah" Max said in small voice "so here's your chance"

Max groaned "have fun" Kendra hugged her then all but ran out the door.

"Maxie" Alec walked towards her "bashing your friend for inviting me?"

She refused to answer that "look at it this way" Max looked at him "at least it wasn't a real date"

Max's eyes widened "like I would care if it was"

"Course not" Alec had a smirk on his face and Max was about to say something back but a hand on her back stopped her "hey" Logan kissed her cheek and she looked at Alec who seemed unfazed by it and she wasn't sure if that made her happy or not.

"Hey" she smiled at him and Logan looked at Alec "He's Kendra's date" Max said quickly "yeah but Kendra had to work so it's just me, all me" Alec smiled he looked over at his brother "and him, Cindy gave him her invite"

"Max would you like to join us?" Logan asked pointing at the table he had just come from which was filled with a lot of boring men in suits "soon" she promised and Logan was satisfied with that.

"See you soon" he said and walked away "ditching your boyfriend to hang out with me?"

"You wish"

Alec shrugged "I need a drink, would you like one?" he asked with a smile "love one" Max smiled and they headed to the bar.

* * *

Two hours later Max was standing talking to some of Logan's relatives "Max" one of the young blonde girls, Logan niece "yeah?"

Max noticed who she was looking at, Alec "is he…?" before she could finish Max cut in "Gay? Yes"

Lucy, Logan niece, her eyes widened "are you sure?" she kept eyeing him appreciatively "he doesn't look gay"

"Known him all my life, trust me he's gay" Max looked around for Jesse "that's his boyfriend" Max said pointing at Jesse.

"Oh" Lucy's face fell "Unlucky" Max felt bad that she didn't feel bad about what she had just said; she had no idea why she said it, it just popped out.

10 minutes later a loud yell could be heard from the bar "get the hell away from me you creep!" Max's eyes widened it was Jesse.

Max and Alec both reached him at the same time "what is it?"

"This guy is trying to come in to me"

Alec started laughing and Max slapped him on the arm she looked at the guy, she recognised him his name was Jeff "sorry he's not gay" Jeff smiled and walked away.

"Get him out of here" Max demanded and Alec nodded "sorry to disturb your perfect little like" Alec grabbed Jesse by the collar and pulled him out the room.

Max and Logan were standing outside "I've got some business to take care of" Max nodded "do you want to come?"

Max shook her head "I'll give you a ride home"

"No!" Max said quickly, she didn't want a ride; she just wanted to clear her head and think "I'll get a cab you go"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure"

"Ok" they kissed quickly and Logan went away.

* * *

Max had been walking for 20 minutes when she heard a car pull up at the side of her, Max looked at the car "Alec" she said with a smile "hey" he pushed open the door "need a ride?"

Max didn't know why but she said yes and got in the car "home?" Alec asked and she nodded "same car" she said impressed that he still had it and hadn't bought a new one yet.

"Has a lot of memories for me this car"

"I see"

"Memories of us" he added and Max grinned "yeah we did have a lot" she thought about it "good times in this car"

"Great time" Alec amended.

"Great times" she repeated.

They sat in silence until they ended up at her house "here you go" Alec announced once he had stopped the car.

"I missed you" Max said out of nowhere, he looked at her but didn't say anything "I couldn't handle the thought of getting a call saying you were dead"

"I'm still here Maxie"

Tears formed in her eyes "I know" his hand cupped her face "I waited for you" he said sincerely "I haven't been with another woman since we got together"

Max stared at him before dashing from the car and running into her apartment.

"MAX!" he called out but she ignored him.

Instead she threw herself down onto her bed and cried, fresh silent tears for what she missed and what she was missing. She loved Logan but now she was beginning to wish she hadn't stopped waiting on him, on Alec.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

Max made her way to her mother's house, which was once again right next door to the McDowell's. Once her mother and father had come back from Europe the house next door had once again been up for sale and they jumped at the chance to own it once again. Max's father had grumbled about how they were now paying double what they had sold it for but in the end they bought it.

It was the first time since Alec had come home and she was nervous, she hadn't heard from him since she ran from his car and that was almost 4 days ago and she really didn't want to run into him now.

Stopping her bike outside she looked around and couldn't see anyone but his car was in the drive, the exact same spot it had been for 4 years and it still looked as if it hadn't been touched in those 4 years. She quickly dismounted the bike and walked into her parent's house.

But she wasn't expecting Alec's mum to be there, which was silly because every time Max had came to see her parents Alec's mum was in because her and Max's mum were best friends.

"Oh Max" Max's mum, Sophie stood up and greeted her daughter with hug "you've stayed away far too long"

"Sorry" she offered a small half smile but kept looking nervously at Alec's mum, Nita.

Nita laughed "don't worry dear he's not in" she offered a knowing smile "who?" Max asked feigning ignorance.

"My son"

Max shrugged "didn't come by to see Jesse" she slipped off her jacket and laid it over the sofa. The two older woman shared a look "well he's in if you want to see him"

"Right" Max said awkwardly she sat down on the sofa and the two women continued talking Max wasn't looking at her mother so she didn't notice the sly smile that appeared on her face as she asked her next question "so where is that son of yours Nita?"

Nita smiled back at her friend, knowing what she was playing at "he's uh…" she looked at Max who was acting as if she wasn't listening but both women knew she was "he's on a date"

Max felt her heart fall into her stomach "I need a drink" she stood and walked as quickly as she could into the kitchen.

Max poured herself some water and Alec's words from the other night rang in her ears _'I haven't been with another woman since we got together' _she found herself wondering if that was still the case.

"You're bad" Nita said to her friend and Sophie smiled "I know my daughter and I don't like that Logan, he's much too old for her"

"We can't go playing match maker" Nita said "I can" Sophie smiled "so" she carried on this time loud enough for Max to hear "who is he on a date with?"

"I don't know I don't take much notice in his personal life"

Sophie glared at her friend but Nita refused to give away any further details.

Max meanwhile was holding onto the kitchen counter because she feared if she let go her knees wouldn't hold her. The thought of Alec with another girl was hurting her more than it should, she tried reminding herself that she was the one with a boyfriend, who she loved, but that didn't help because she wasn't convinced she did love him, she thought she did but ever since Alec had shown up on her door step he was starting to annoy her a lot more than he did before.

There was a noise outside so Max went to investigate, walking out into the garden she could see into the McDowell's and there was a girl in the pool wearing a bikini and she could hear Alec's voice but she couldn't actually see him.

For some reason unknown to her Max suddenly felt hot so she walked back inside "Mrs McDowell?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind I have a swim? Out pool seems to be empty" and Max was glad.

"Sure go ahead"

"Thanks"

* * *

5 minutes later Max wrapped in a towel walked through the gate that separated the two buildings. Alec was no where to be seen but the girl was in the pool. "Hi"

"Hi" Max said with a slight attitude but either the girl didn't notice or ignored it "I'm Demi"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Max" Max slipped off her towel which left her in only her white bikini, which she was surprised still fit her because the last time she had worn it had been when she was 18. Alec bought her it.

Just as she slipped into the water Alec came walking out of the house in his boxers, not swimming trunks, boxers and Max rolled her eyes. He stopped when he laid eyes on her and blinked a couple of times thinking he was seeing things. "Max?"

She ignored him and instead stuck her head under the water and swam away from the edge; all Alec could do was watch her body in the water.

Smirking he dived into the water which caused her to come to the surface "what the hell you playing at!?" she demanded "my pool" was his reply.

"Do I look like I care pretty boy?"

"Do I?" he countered, Demi could only look on in confusion and amusement, she's heard a lot about Max, and Max and Alec from Jesse.

"Leave me alone"

"Get out my pool"

"I was here first" she said adamant, trying not to watch the droplets of water falling down his chest.

"My pool" he repeated "and I can share" Max looked at Demi "so I see" Alec's brows knitted together. He looked at her and could have sworn she was jealous but shrugged it off "gonna let me swim?"

They were so engrossed in there bickering that they failed to notice Demi getting out of the pool. Max finally allowed herself to look at his chest and as her eyes skimmed down she came across his scar and gasped.

Alec thought something had happened and his gaze turned back to her because he had been looking for Demi but apparently she had bailed. "What?" he asked once he noticed she was ok.

Her hand reached out to touch his stomach, he watched finally understanding what he gasp was about.

Her fingers traced the 2 inch scar on his stomach, just above his abs "you could have died"

Alec stayed silent he didn't know what to say, the look in her eye was overwhelming.

"Moron" she muttered, he moved forward which caused her to move back until her back hit the wall of the pool "did it hurt?"

"No" he said quickly, she gave him a look "it hurt a whole lot more after I realised what it cost me"

"Cost me too" she added sadly "I'm back"

Max looked over his shoulder and could see Demi walking back out into the garden, Jesse was behind her "So is your girlfriend" Max said trying to push him away, he looked around and noticed Demi and laughed "don't want Blondie getting jealous"

"Why would she?" he smirked and she raised her eyebrows "she's Jesse's girlfriend why should she care who I'm talking to?"

Max's mouth fell open and she looked at Alec and he grinned, score one to Alec.

"Oh" she managed to force out "you weren't..." he moved closer and whispered into her ear "jealous were you Maxie?"

"Course not!" her voice was rough as her throat was suddenly dry. "Right" he let his hand slide down her side before he turned to his brother "took your time bro some people might start thinking she's my girlfriend"

"Too hot for you" Jesse said in a cocky tone, "have you seen my ex in a bikini?" Alec asked stepping away from Max, Jesse hadn't seen her "Alec!" she slapped him on the back but he laughed. Jesse went red "oh hey Max"

"Hey Jess"

Max looked at Demi "ignore Alec he's as mature as a two year old"

Demi smiled and slipped back into the water "just like Jesse then"

"Probably" Max agreed moving to the side of the pool, she was just about to pull herself out when a pair of arms slipped around her waist pulling her back into the water "where you going?"

"Home"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"So because she's not my girlfriend your gonna bail?"

"I didn't come out here because I thought she was your girlfriend" she glared at him but he knew her better than that "yes you did" he offered her his sexy half smile "don't go? I don't wanna be stuck with them all over each other"

"Get out then"

"Can't swim with your friend?"

Before he knew what was happening she had pushed him under the water and started laughing "only if I get to push you around"

"Always have" he smirked; he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her back to him, bringing her against his chest. She should have pulled away but she didn't, she didn't have the strength to do it, she hadn't been in those arms for 4 years and boy they felt good.

"What I said the other night still stands Max" he looked into her eyes "only you"

"Why?"

He shrugged "don't get me wrong I've had offers, lots of offers but I'm not interested"

"Why not?"

"I came back to get the woman I love, she's the one I want to make love to, I don't just want sex"

"I have a boyfriend" she reminded him and his grin turned into a lop sided smirk "he's not me"

With that the conversation was forgotten and the four of them just had some fun in the water.

* * *

After an hour Jesse and Demi had gotten out and left Max and Alec alone "so how's your life been?" Alec asked after the silence became far too uncomfortable for him.

Max stopped swimming and turned to him "been good, my course is going good, I graduate next year"

"I know" he smiled "been thinking about what I should do now that I'm no longer in the army"

Max' nodded "been thinking about going back" Max's eyes widened "you can't!" she exclaimed and he looked at her "nothing keeping me here"

"Of course" she swam to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out "Max!" he followed.

She was already grabbing her towel and heading back towards her house by the time he caught up to her "Max" he grabbed hold of her arm "is there?"

She looked up at him "I don't want to lose you" she admitted and his gaze softened "what do you mean Max?"

"I…"

"Hey" Sophie said as she and Nita walked into the back garden interrupting them. They pulled apart "hey mum" Alec smiled"Sophie"

"Alec still handsome as ever"

Alec smirked, "Mum!" Max exclaimed pulling on her arm "I think someone needs a cold shower"

"Oh he's used to it" Nita said smiling at Max and her mum "I bet" Max mumbled under her breath but Alec caught it.

"Max" another male voice could be heard calling her name from the other end of the house. "Logan" Max looked nervously. Max was about to walk away but her mother grabbed hold of her arm and called "Back here"

Logan appeared a second later, looking at Max and Alec who were both soaking wet and Alec was still standing in just his boxers "hi again" Alec said with a smile "Uh hi" Logan looked at Max "I thought we had dinner plans?"

"Sorry" Max shrugged sheepishly "give me five minutes"

"So are you two coming to out charity event?" Max's mother asked "what charity event?" Max queried as this was the first she was hearing about it.

"It's a bachelor auction and Alec here has signed up"

"I have?"

Sophie glared at him "you have" Alec shrugged "whatever"

"How about you Logan?" Logan shook his head "no thanks I have a girlfriend"

"Oh yeah so you do" Sophie said in a sarcastic voice which earned her a glare from Max "come on Logan" Max pulled him away.

Once they were gone Alec turned to the older women "I signed up for a bachelor auction?"

"Yep"

"When?"

"When I signed you up" Sophie exclaimed happily "You do want to be with my daughter don't you?"

Alec eyebrows knitted together "I take it you don't like Logan?" Alec raised his eyebrows and Sophie beamed "I want my daughter to be happy"

"So do I" Alec said

"Does she look happy?"

Alec thought about it but he didn't really know what to say "I don't know"

"She's happy now, after 4 years and that's because your back" Sophie turned on her heel and walked away.

"She's just as confusing as Max" Alec shook his head before grabbing his towel and walking back inside.

Walking back inside Max called her mother up to her room; Logan was in the sitting room. "What is it honey?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"WITH ALEC!" she shouted, loud but not loud enough for Logan to hear "selling him to the highest bidder? He isn't a thing"

Sophie smiled but Max continued "you're only doing it to make me jealous"

"Why would you be jealous? It's not like you still love him" the put her hand onto her arm "you love Logan"

"Yeah" Max pushed past her and walked downstairs to where Logan was waiting. "What about your bike?"

"I'll pick it up tomorrow" they walked to his car and went out to dinner.

After dinner Logan wanted to come up to her apartment but she turned him down telling him she was too tired.

* * *

It was 9pm and the phone rang "hello?"

"Hi honey" Sophie said and Max groaned "are you coming to the charity auction tomorrow?"

"Yeah" she sighed "can Logan come?"

"I'd rather he didn't" Sophie said honestly "he's working anyway"

"Good good"

"When did you become Alec's biggest fan?"

"I've always liked Alec"

Max scoffed "you just think he's hot"

"And you don't?"

"Mum I'm going to bed I'll see you tomorrow, what time?"

"5.30 till late, bring your friends"

There was a knock at the door, "Ok see you then" she hung up and went to answer the door.

* * *

Max swung open the door and there was Alec smiling "hi"

"What are you doing here?"

He held up her helmet "brought your bike back"

"Thank you but you didn't have to do that" she took the helmet from him and he shrugged.

"Nothing better to do" he looked around her apartment, it looked like she was alone "gonna invite me in?"

Max hesitated "I'll just go" he turned around ready to leave but she reached out and grabbed hold of his arm "don't you can come in" she stepped aside and he walked through the door closing it behind him.

"Nice place"

"Thanks" he walked to the window "great view"

Max nodded, she wanted to tell him that it was why she asked her dad to buy her this place, the view, he'd always loved a view and at the time of moving in she was thinking about when he would be coming back from the army and thought they would end up living with each other and bought somewhere he would want to live.

"Yeah" she dropped her helmet onto the kitchen table "uh you do have the keys right?"

"I do" he walked towards her, digging in his pocket for the keys. Her hand was out and he placed them in her palm his hand lingering over hers longer than it should have but she didn't pull away.

"Thirsty?"

"Got beer? I need a drink your mother and mine were talking my ear off that is why I brought you the bike"

"Ahh" she finally pulled away from him, "here" she said returning a few moments later with a beer for him.

"About this charity thing?"

"Yeah there pimping me out to anyone that wants me, Jesse to"

"Poor Jess"

"He loves it" he assured her, "what?" he asked knowing she was thinking something

"He's so much like you its kinda scary"

Alec laughed, agreeing with her "he is, but if he starts trying it on with you I might have to kick his ass, just to remind him who the big brother is"

"He's not that brave" she sat down on the sofa and he joined her "he couldn't handle me"

"Not many people could, you're violent"

She scrunched her face up in annoyance and slapped him on the arm "no I'm not"

"What was that then?"

Max shrugged "well you pissed me off"

"Whatever" he settled himself comfortably against the sofa and grabbed her remote "I'll find us something good to watch"

Max rolled her eyes "I bet you will!" she replied sarcastically "I don't think the cartoon channel is on at this time of night"

"The adult channel is" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "it's the only way I get to see a naked woman"

Max looked shocked and Alec started to laugh "I'm joking, I'm not that sad…yet"

"You better never be"

"Promise"

They found some old film and sat in comfortable silence watching it. It was getting late and she really should have been telling him to go but she couldn't bring herself to. He'd caught her looking at him more than a few times "what?" he asked after catching her again.

"Nothing" Max looked at the clock and he noticed "oh" he sounded disappointed "want me to go?" he stood up answering the question himself as he made his way towards the door.

"Aren't you meant to wait for an answer?" she demanded, angry and pissed off at him "I knew what your answer would be" his mood had changed he'd gone from being playful to spiteful in a second.

"You're a dick!" she called out to his back which made him turn around and face her "what did you just say?"

"You heard me, tell me Alec why did you come here tonight?"

"Brought you your bike"

"That all?"

"Yes" he said quickly, but his eyes told a different story.

"Liar" she stepped towards him "why can't you admit that you came here hoping I would fall into your arms"

"I didn't" his hands crossed over his chest and he stared down at her "you don't want me?"

"You didn't ask me that"

"You're the one that left for 4 years, not me"

Before she knew what was going on he had her pinned to her wall and his mouth was claiming hers, his hands ended up on her ass as he pulled her closer to his body, pinning her between him and the wall, his tongue ran along her lips asking for permission which she granted.

They were getting lost in each other, it had been 4 years since they had last kissed or touched and boy were they feeling it but when her hands found there way under his top she suddenly regained control of her senses.

"Alec stop" she breathed between the hot passionate kisses "don't wanna" he mumbled trying to capture her lips again but she turned her head.

She stood there, trapped between Alec and her apartment wall breathing heavily "sorry" he pulled away and left the apartment.

Max stood against the wall trying to figure out how that had happened when she was pulled from her thoughts by the ringing of her phone

"Hello?"

"See you tomorrow, goodnight" it was Alec and he hung up before she could reply.

Alec sat outside her apartment, watching her window he waited until all the lights had gone out before he stopped a cab and went home.

And he couldn't wait for the charity auction.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

Max arrived at 5pm, she had asked Cindy and Kendra to attend at luckily they both had agreed but they weren't coming until it started at 5.30.

Max walked into her parent apartment and out into the back garden where a marquee was erected and it was huge.

Max rolled her eyes before stepping through the doors, it was beautiful inside, chandeliers' hanging from the ceiling, a dance floor, bar and everything her mother would need to carry off such a party for all her stuck up friends who wanted to feel good about themselves by buying men at a charity auction, _her man! _No, not your man anymore Max, she mentally kicked herself for thinking that but once it was thought she couldn't UN think it so she let it slide.

"MAX!" her mother called out, rather loudly from behind her, she looked her up and down "oh no dear that won't do" she said motioning towards her clothes, Max was wearing her usual Jeans, top and boots and Max's face scrunched up in confusion "what?"

"No one will want to bid on you looking like that"

"WHAT!?" Max screamed which caused all of the people currently in the giant tent to turn at them, her mother glared at her but Max was far too shocked to even care "sorry" her mother said politely before pulling her daughter to the side.

"You agreed yesterday"

"I agreed to come" Max said slowly "not for you to pimp me out"

Sophie rolled her eyes "honey" she ran her hand down her daughter's hair "its not like you have to marry whoever wins you just have to go on a date"

"Mum" Max said in a pleading voice "I had someone else doing it but she got sick and can't come now I'm down one girl if I can't ask my own daughter who can I ask?"

Max crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her mother, who was smiling at her with a hopeful and trusting look in her eyes, not wanting to say no Max reluctantly agreed "fine" she mumbled and Sophie beamed with happiness "thank you" she pushed her out the marquee "go to your room I laid out a dress for you"

"Great" Max replied sarcastically and walked off in the direction of her bedroom.

The dress was simple, a strapless silk white dress and Max was in awe, she wasn't a dress kinda girl but couldn't deny how stunning this dress was on, so she slipped it on along with the shoes her mother had gotten for her and walked back downstairs.

By the time Max arrived back in the marquee it was going on six and Cindy and Kendra had already arrived "hey boo" Cindy called out from behind her, once Max turned around Cindy whistled "you look…wow" was all Cindy could say and Max shook her head.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" a familiar masculine voice said from behind her, Alec. Max turned around. He wasn't wearing a suit, he wasn't the type to wear suits, instead he was wearing dress trousers and a white shirt which was hanging over his trousers and to top it off her was wearing his favourite pair of boots.

"You look good too"

Alec grinned "I always look good" he turned and smiled at Cindy and Kendra "which one of you ladies would like to bid on a chance to date me?"

Cindy and Kendra just stared at him "Cindy how about it?"

"Not the right gender boo, sorry"

Alec stepped closer to her, throwing his arm around her shoulder he pulled her into his side "baby I could show you things you've only ever dreamed about"

Max scoffed but he ignored her "I bet you could" Cindy grinned at him "another time maybe"

"It's a date" Alec promised "what about you Kendra?"

Max looked at her over the rim of her glass and "Maybe you never know" Alec smiled "I need a drink, excuse me" he walked away from them towards the bar.

* * *

Kendra looked around and could notice the amount of appreciating looks Alec was getting "I think I know who's going to have to most bids tonight"

Max looked around and noticed the women too "yeah"

Cindy and Kendra shared a look "looking hot isn't he?"

"Always has" it was out of her mouth before she could stop it and she so desperately wanted to take it back "really!?!"

Too late now she couldn't pretend he wasn't "of course" she looked at Cindy "do you disagree?"

"Nope, hot boy is still fine"

"Hot boy has an admirer"

Max's head almost down a complete 360 as she spun around to investigate what Kendra was talking about and there was Alec standing at the bar with some jumped up, brunette hanging off his every word.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you could take your seats the auction will start soon and first up, it's the ladies"

Max groaned but went to stand over by the stage. Alec smiled at her "your in the auction?" he asked with disbelief.

"Looks that way"

"Damn" she gave him a curious look "I didn't bring my cheque book"

"Oh well" Max turned away from him "But I'll use my dads" he whispered into her ear, pressing his body against hers even although it wasn't necessary "knock em dead Maxie" he slapped her on the ass and she glared at him but he could only laugh.

Just as Max was about to walk behind the stage she noticed Logan walking in so she hurried over to him "what are you doing? I thought you were busy?"

He kissed her and Max could feel Alec watching them "your mum invited me, I think she wanted me to bid on you"

Max looked around for her mother and found her, she was staring at her and Logan, she quickly looked away with a guilty look on her face and Max knew in than instant what she was up to.

"I hate you" she said through clenched teeth and she took the steps up to the stage as her name was being called out.

* * *

Nita was standing by her friend "I think she knows what your up to"

Sophie shrugged "too late now" she looked around for Alec and could see him staring at her daughter "I just hope Alec won't let me down"

Nita grinned "no chance of that" she assured her friend.

The auctioneer, he was an old guy in his 50's introduced Max and she stood on the stage feeling very awkward. She knew Logan would bit but she also knew Alec was going to because obviously her mother had planned on it.

"Let's start the bidding, shall we say "100?"

A young guy in the front nodded, Max didn't know him.

"200" Logan called out from the back.

The auctioneer looked back at the guy on the front row "300" he confirmed.

"500" called out Logan

The guy nodded again signalling 600 and Max found herself staring at Alec who in return was staring at her.

"1000" Alec called out while staring at her and Max took a deep breath which she held onto as Logan chipped in "1100"

Alec smirked and Max knew that smirk, slowly she breathed out, that smirk said he wasn't giving up until he had won, no matter how long it took.

"1500" a new voice called out and three sets of eyes sought him out, Logan frowned, Max gasped and Alec had to stop himself from walking over and punching the guy because it was Zack. Alec's eyes met hers and they shared a look "2000" Alec called out trying to keep his eyes on Max and hoping Zack wouldn't be stupid enough to piss him off.

"2500" Logan chipped in then suddenly a voice from the side of the stage called out "5000" Max smiled, she knew that voice "Dad!" she scolded him but he shrugged his shoulders "I can bid on my own daughter"

Alec laughed and Logan frowned, he didn't want to bid much more but he knew he had to.

"5 and a half" Alec said confidently. "6000" Logan said smugly.

Alec rolled his eyes and Max had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep her from laughing.

Cindy was sitting by Alec and Max watched as she leant forward and whispered something in his ear, which caused Alec to throw his head back in laughter it was only when he realised that the auction had carried on and they were now at Logan bidding "8000" that he stopped laughing and returned to bidding.

With a sigh, not because he was bored or because it was fun but because he didn't know how long it would take Cale to figure out he wasn't going to stop bidding her said "9000"

"Hey we're only going in 500's" Logan complained and Alec twirled around in his chair to face him "do I look like I care?"

Logan just stared "that's what I thought, shut your face"

Logan huffed then called out "10,000"

"Sorry honey this is where I pull out" her dad said with a grin and Max nodded "not fair on the charity dad"

The auctioneer was astonished at the prices they were reaching, Max was the last girl to go up and all the other had managed at the most 2000 and here they were currently at 10,000"

Alec was getting tired of this bidding stuff, but he was determined he was going to win, he had a feeling Logan was tight so he decided to try and blow him out of the water "15000 dollars" he exclaimed happily.

And there was an intake of breath throughout the whole room "Alec!" she scolded but he shrugged casually "I'm winning, no matter what I have to pay" he declared to the whole room "I can go as far as anyone wanting to bid against me wants to go"

Max looked at Logan who was avoiding looking at her.

"Going once" said the auctioneer, silence, "going twice" still silence" "Sold to the good looking gentlemen in the white shirt" announced the auctioneer.

* * *

Max disappeared off the stage and Alec approached Logan "you obviously value your money more than her" he looked him up and down "and she's choosing you over me? I must have hurt her bad" he laughed, more to himself than Logan "but don't worry I'll make it up to her"

He turned before walking away "see ya Logie" he called out over his back. Max was coming from behind the stage and he stepped in front of her "so does this 15,000 include a kiss?" Max opened her mouth to reply but he carried "oh no I got one of those last night" his smirk was cocky and she wanted to slap it off him but she didn't.

"You're not getting a date"

"You have to or mummy won't be too pleased"

"You knew what she was up to?"

Alec shrugged "I guessed it was pretty obvious" he stepped closer "she knows that me and you are good together"

"I think she's going mad" Max said refusing to meet his gaze but her hand rested on his arm "thanks for not starting something with Zack" He had forgotten about him and he quickly scanned the room, not seeing him he shrugged "no big"

"ALEC WE NEED YOU" Sophie called from the back stage "better go"

"Yeah"

"Bidding on me?"

"Maybe" she smirked as she walked away, rolling her hips a little more than was needed as she knew he would be watching her.

She reached Logan and he smiled "so guess I'm not worth that much huh?"

Logan frowned "he wasn't going to give up" he looked at Cindy and Kendra "and your friends were encouraging him"

Max scoffed "don't blame my friends for the fact that you are cheap" she spat at him before turning on her heel and joining her friends on the empty seat Alec had just left.

Cindy was grinning "hot boy won you"

"Yeah"

"That means you have to do anything he wants" Kendra smirked and Max couldn't suppress a small laugh "not the way our relationship works" sure assured them.

"And I won't be bidding on him" she informed them before they could ask like she knew they would "sure you won't"

* * *

Alec walked out onto stage and most of the women in the place screamed, including Max's mother which embarrassed her a little.

Before the auctioneer had even started the bidding Kendra jumped and screamed "1000!"

"KENDRA!" Max scolded pulling on her arm but Kendra shrugged "you don't want him, I'll have him" Max missed the smile she shared with Cindy.

Max was determined she wasn't going to bid on him, she couldn't she had a boyfriend but then why was she feeling so insanely jealous every time someone bid on him.

"Your gonna lose him to that brunette" Kendra said poking her in the ribs with her elbow, Max looked around it was the same brunette from earlier, the one that he had been laughing with at the bar.

"8,500 to the young girl in the front row" said the auctioneer.

Max looked around and could see Logan sitting at the bar, he was watching her and she bit her lip before looking back at Alec and he was looking straight at her, a look on his face that said 'not bidding on me will be the worst mistake you ever make' he then looked at the brunette and smiled and Max knew what he was telling her.

He was telling her if she didn't prove that she still wanted him, if she didn't bid then he would be going home with this brunette and sleeping with her and Max knew she had to choose, Logan or Alec?

"9,500" Max uttered the words before she even had a chance to think them through "yes!" Max looked over and her mum shrugged and smiled at her daughter. Max could feel Logan's eyes on her back but ignored them "11,000" the persistent brunette added.

Alec was smirking "any more?" he challenged the group himself and against her better judgement Max said "15,000"

Alec smiled, a genuine smile and Max looked at the brunette with a smug smile on her face but the brunette merely smiled politely "16000"

Max stared at the other girl, she really wanted to knock her out "Max bid again" Cindy encouraged "he's worth more isn't he?"

"17,000"

"18,000"

"19,000" Max said through clenched teeth.

The brunette on the front row turned to look at Max and Max raised her eyebrows, the brunette nodded her head ever so slightly then sat back in her seat, Max watched as he shoulder slumped and she knew she had won.

"Going once" the auctioneer called out again "twice" still silence "sold" Alec jumped down off the stage and calmly walked towards Max "knew you'd win" he said confidently he then looked over to the bar where Logan was "your boyfriend isn't too happy"

Max shrugged "should have bid on me then"

"I was always going to win Maxie; I would have paid double" his mother was calling him "excuse me"

"Me too" she called out to his back and he turned around and smiled "get changed" he demanded "we have a date"

"Tonight?" she looked at her friends "I didn't know the date was tonight"

"I guess it's just whenever you decide and I think he wants you to himself tonight" Cindy explained "boy has needs"

Max scoffed "boy aint getting any of his needs seen to, not by me"

"Sure suga" Cindy hugged her friend "I'm gonna dance excuse me" with that Cindy and Kendra went off in the direction of the dance floor.

"You're buying other men now?" Logan asked as he came to a stop in front of her, Max glared at him "it's for charity"

Logan didn't look convinced "funny how he bought you and you just had to buy him"

Max shrugged "also funny that he's the ex you never speak about" Max stared at him in shock, she hadn't told him who exactly Alec was "how did you…?"

"Heard him talking to your friends"

Max nodded "should I be worried?"

Max opened her mouth then closed it again just as Alec cleared his throat behind them "excuse me? But she's my date tonight"

* * *

"Alec" Max said in a warning voice but Alec choose to ignore her "Maxie I paid for you, now a hooker would have been a lot cheaper" he laughed at the look on Logan's face "don't worry I'll take good care of her"

He placed his hand on her back and guided her out of the marquee "I told you to change"

"Bite me"

"Where?" he grinned, she looked at him then shrugged "on second thoughts don't you'd enjoy it too much"

"You know I would"

15 minutes later Max came out her front door dressed back in her jeans, boots and top. "Perfect"

"Not so bad yourself"

"Maxie I always look good" she couldn't disagree with him on that because he did always look good.

It was getting late and the date was coming to an end, they had just gone to the beach and enjoyed each other's company. Now he was walking her up to her door because he wouldn't leave her outside.

"Can I come in?" he asked in a small nervous voice

"Alec…" she didn't get to finish because his mouth was over hers "don't say no" he mumbled against her lips before kissing her again.

Max was either not thinking or not thinking straight because she opened her door then jumped into his arms, she didn't tell him where the bedroom was but he still found it and they set about getting to each other again for most of the night and well into the morning.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

It was almost midday and Max and Alec were both still asleep, neither one had stirred, which was likely seen as how they had only fallen to sleep a little after 6 in the morning after spending hours getting to know each other again, intimately.

Max was awakened by a constant banging, stirring she was a little confused, even more confused when she felt an arm flung across her stomach and a leg laying over hers, it took a couple seconds but then the memories of her and Alec's marathon sex session came flooding back into her mind. She closed her eyes trying to push the thoughts from her mind but was once again interrupted by the sound of the door banging.

Grabbing Alec's arm she pushed it from her and slid out of bed, looking for something to wear she quickly found her robe and threw it on. Making her way towards the front door she silently prayed Logan wasn't behind it because this wasn't the way she wanted him to find out she had cheated on him and the world couldn't possible be that cruel to her.

Tightening her robe she opened the door "Hey boo" Cindy said brushing past her not waiting to be invited in "sleeping late? Not like you"

"Cindy" Max said in a nervous tone that Cindy caught, she also caught the way Max's eyes shifted towards the bedroom door and she started laughing "I came by to ask how your 'date' with hot boy went" she looked at the door "but I guess I already know"

Max went red and hid her face in her hand "don't"

"So get rid of all that pent up sexual frustration?" Cindy smirked, she was enjoying this.

"You bet" a voice said from the side of them, both girls turned at the same time and were faced with Alec wearing just boxers which were hanging low on his hips and currently rubbing the sleep from his eyes "all night" he added in a cocky tone.

"Sounds like fun" Cindy said to him and he walked out of the room towards her, she was holding a cup of coffee "you bet" he pointed at the coffee "do you mind?" Cindy shook her head "thanks" he took a sip and peered at Max over the rim of the cup "morning Maxie"

"Morning" her voice was hard "nice of you not to wake me up" then a huge grin appeared on his face "guess you knew I needed the sleep, I used a lot of energy last night"

"Want me to leave you two alone?"

"NO!" Max said quickly which caused Alec to raise his eyebrows at her then throw Cindy a smug grin "she doesn't trust herself to be alone with me"

Max groaned before stomping over to him, placing both hands on his chest she pushed him backward "get dressed Alec" she said in a bored tone "why?"

"Are you serious?" she asked in a high pitched tone and Alec nodded his head "not gonna tell me last night was a mistake are you?"

Cindy became uncomfortable "I'm just gonna go"

"No" Max said giving her a look and Alec chipped in "oh no Cindy don't go this is just going to get good, stay and listen to the crap that is about to come out of her mouth"

"Excuse me?" she stepped closer to him arms crossing over her chest

"You heard me"

* * *

They were too busy bickering to realise Cindy had slipped out and left them alone.

"What did you think that once I'd had sex with you I'd fall straight back into your arms begging you to take I back?" Max demanded to know

"Something like that"

"Newsflash pretty boy, it wasn't that good"

"Yes it was" Alec said undeterred by the anger in her voice "god were you always this vain?" she asked out loud.

Alec turned his back in her and walked back into the bedroom, two seconds later he reappeared wearing his jeans but he hadn't fastened them "very good" Max said sarcastically "now your top and boots"

Alec shook his head "nah I'm hungry" he walked into her kitchen and started looking through her cupboards.

"Alec I'm warning you"

He stopped looked at her then laughed "what are you going to do? Get Logan to me?"

He turned his back to her so he never saw the boot coming towards him until it hit him square in the back.

"Hey that hurt!" Alec said turning around then "ow!" he was holding the kettle and dropped it into the sink which caused it to fall onto his hand "Alec!" Max said in a squeaky voice, she ran to his side "put it under water" she turned on the cold tap and held his hand under the cold tap.

After a few minutes there eyes met "sorry" she said with a small smile "it's ok" Alec assured her "I've had worse"

Her eyes were immediately drawn to the scar on his stomach "I know"

"Max I'm fine well apart from my burning hand"

"I'm sorry" before he thought it through and before she could react he kissed her on the lips just once "stop worrying about it, I was being a jerk"

"You've always been a jerk" she smirked "thanks"

"Your welcome" she flashed him a toothy grin.

"Are you naked under there?" he questioned trying to peer down under the robe she had on "perv!" she slapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on" he pouted "let me see, make my burn feel better"

"No" she said in a stern voice his hand had been under the water for quite some time and Alec pulled his hand from her grip, grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up onto the kitchen counter and settled himself between her legs.

"What you doing?"

His hand came to rest on her hips "what does it look like?" he questioned, his head tilted to the side making no secret that he was eyeing her body "man 4 years has not changed your body"

"Nor yours" she commented allowing her hands to run down his sides "Max" the way he said her name gave her Goosebumps "what?"

"Did you enjoy last night?"

"Yeah"

"Was it worth $19,000?!"

"More" she promised.

Max's phone started ringing and Alec snatched it from its cradle on the counter top, the caller id read 'Logan'

"Gonna tell him?"

"About what?" she asked her brows knitting together "us"

"We slept together Alec doesn't mean we're getting back together" she said taking the phone from him "what?" he took a couple steps back "what was last night?"

"Sex" it hurt, it hurt her so much to utter those three little letters "right" he turned on his heel and headed in the direction of the bedroom "fine"

Max stayed sat on top of the counter and the ringing of the phone stopped two seconds later Alec walked out of the bedroom fully clothed, not bothering to look at her he stopped at the front door.

"I love you" he slammed the door closed behind him

Max was left with a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Cindy who was waiting at the bottom of Max's apartment heard a door slam and guessed that it was Alec "hey boo you ok?" she asked once he had reached her.

"Tell her" he stopped racked his hand through his hair then spoke again "tell her I give up, I won't fight for her anymore, I'll move on" with that he turned around and headed down the street Cindy watched until she couldn't see him anymore.

Not bothering to knock she walked through her friends door "now what was that?"

"Nothing"

"You slept with the boy then kicked him out?"

"I've got a boyfriend" Max reminded her "yeah and I really don't like the guy"

"What?" Max asked this was the first time she had heard this "I don't like Logan Max, no one really does we've tolerated him for you, I mean have you seen the way he treats Sketch?"

Max looked away, slightly ashamed "yeah"

"And why would you choose Logan over hot boy?"

"I love Logan" Max said almost choking on the words "Max I've known you for 6 years and I've only seen 1 boy get you all hot and bothered and sweetie that aint Logan"

Max hid her face in her hands "I know" she half sobbed half laughed "last night was the best night I've had in 4 years" she admitted with a sly grin.

"Why would you let hot boy go? Girl you know if I didn't bat for the other team I'd hit him every night of the week"

Max shook her head and walked off in the direction of her bedroom to get dressed then go out shopping with her best friend.

* * *

It was almost a month before Alec or Max seen each other and it was nothing if not awkward

"Alec" Max tried but he walked away. She was at his mother's birthday party, she had been invited months ago but didn't know whether or not to come but wanting to see Alec made her come. He walked away and she followed him "Alec talk to me"

Again he ignored her "Alec" a brunette said as she walked up to him, Alec smiled "Hey Rachel"

Max's eyes widened, Alec's arm slipped around this, Rachel's waist "good to see you" he mumbled as he kissed her. "Uh Alec" Max said and Rachel looked at her "Hi"

Max gave her the best friendly smile she could "Hey" she looked at Alec "are you going to talk to me?"

"Maybe I should…" Rachel tried to move away but Alec's hold on her tightened "No, Max here was just going to find her boyfriend weren't you?"

She looked at him and he could see the hurt flash across her eyes "guess that promise is no longer valid" she scoffed before turning on her heel and stomping away.

"Excuse me" Alec said to Rachel before running after Max, grabbed her arm her pulled her around to face him "what right do you get to be jealous?" he demanded to know.

She refused to look at him "after all it was just sex" he was now shouting loud enough for anyone to hear and Max turned to face him "keep your voice down"

"No" he looked around and noticed people staring "not anymore I don't care what people think"

"It's your mums' birthday" Max really didn't want to get into this in the middle of her birthday party

"So?" he challenged "Kids why don't you go outside?" Nita asked them and Alec nodded before dragging her out behind him

"Why are you here Max? You made it pretty clear you wanted nothing to do with me, so I moved on"

"I'm late!" she said through clenched teeth before running from the party.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

Alec followed her "thought you were here for me now you're late?"

Max turned around and looked at him, wondering just when he got this stupid, must have been the army "Late for your granddad of a boyfriend?"

"Are you stupid?"

Alec just stared at her "what?"

"I'm _late_" this time she put a little more emphasis on the word late and Alec finally got it "Oh" he looked at her stomach.

He swallowed "hope you and Logan are very happy together" he turned around, he was about to walk away, from her, from there problems but she grabbed his hand and he stopped he didn't turn back around "won't be Logan's fault"

"You mean?"

"It yours, yeah"

"Crap" he fell back into the wall and stared wide eyed at her "are you?"

Max shrugged "I don't know, I'm late that's all I know I wanted to tell you first before I found out" she gave him a small smile "but the amount of time we had sex that night I wouldn't be surprised"

Alec laughed "it's not funny" Max said in a deadly serious tone "I know, sorry"

They stood in silence for a good 5 minutes and Max turned to leave "I'll let you get back to your date, just call me later"

"Hey" he grabbed her arm spinning her around and she collided with his chest "jealousy doesn't suit you" he said smiling down on her, she frowned "I'm not jealous" she tried to sound convincing but it didn't work, she was jealous and anyone who wasn't blind could see it.

"You've been avoiding me" she accused "yeah well I couldn't be around you"

"Sure Rachel made you feel better"

"Max your still the only one"

"But"

"I'm sure she thinks I'm gay because I've tried, god I tried but every time I get close your horrid face pops into my view and I can't go any further"

Max was secretly pleased, she had yet to tell him that she had broken up with Logan and she wasn't going to not until she decided the time was right, the only people that knew were Cindy and Kendra.

"So what do we do?"

"Get a test, see what it says"

"Let's do that" he moved towards his car holding onto her hand "my place or yours"

"Mine" Alec agreed and they got in his car.

* * *

They stopped at the first place they came to "who's going to buy it?" Alec asked looking at her "I will" she laughed at his expression "I'm not 17 and I'm not scared" her hand moved to open the door but he reached over and stopped her "I'll go"

"OK" she said which caused Alec to laugh "you could have just told me to go" he shook his head "be right back" he promised.

He was in the shop for an unusually long time and Max was getting worried after 10 minutes she got out the car and followed him in "Alec" she said in an exasperated tone "there's too many I don't know which one you want"

Max sighed, picked the first test off the shelf and took it to the cashier. The cashier was young, pretty and blonde, she couldn't take her eyes off Alec "hey" Max said and the girl managed to peel her eyes from Alec to Max "what?"

"Take the money and keep your eyes off" Max said handing her the money "Hi" the girl said smiling at Alec, Alec smiled back "Hey" Max turned around and if looks could kill he would have been dead, she grabbed hold of his top and pulled him out behind her "move" she demanded and he followed "I'm allowed to look, not like you're my girlfriend"

Max ignored him and got back in the car, 20 minutes later they pulled up at her apartment without a word to each other they got out the car and got made there way into the apartment.

She walked into the bathroom and he stayed outside "done yet?"

Max groaned "get away from the door"

"Fine" she heard him walk away, 10 minutes later she walked out the bathroom holding the test in her hand, he was sitting on the sofa and he was tense. Max placed the test on the table and sat opposite him.

"How long?"

"Two minutes"

* * *

10 minutes later they still hadn't looked "one line yes, two lines no?" Alec asked

"Yeah"

He picked up the test and turned it over, 2 blue lines, he let out the breathe he had been holding "your not pregnant"

"What?" she grabbed the test from him and looked at it, he was right, she wasn't. "Oh"

Alec sat back in the sofa and Max looked at him; he looked disappointed "You ok?"

"Yeah" he said quickly, too quickly "Alec…" she moved to sit beside him but he stood up and walked away, started to pace her apartment.

"Good thing you stayed with Logan"

Max's face twisted in confusion "how?"

"Well one day your gonna want kids obviously I won't be able to have any"

Max was lost "how do you work that out?"

"Well" he cleared his throat "you slept with Zack what once?" Max nodded "he got you pregnant, first time, probably didn't even last that long either"

"Alec"

He ignored her and continued "but me? I have sex with you all night, lost count of how many times I orgasm and I don't get you pregnant, must be something wrong with me, be glad you're rid of me"

Max shook her head "Alec" she tried to reach for him but he evaded her "Stay with Logan he'll be able to give you a family" he was heading for the door and Max grabbed his arm, forcing him to face her "you don't honestly think that?"

He nodded his head "yeah"

Max laughed and he tried to leave but she tightened her hold "Alec when we're ready to have kids, they'll come we're just not ready right now"

"Plus we aren't together"

"That too" she offered a small smile "but if I was pregnant I would have been ok with that"

"Me too" she surprised him by wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest "when we're ready for kids Alec, we'll have them" something in her voice was different.

"Together?"

She looked into his eyes, stood on her tip toes and pressed a feather light kiss to his lips; his hand went to the top of her arms and pushed her back "what are you doing?"

She tried to kiss him again but he stopped her "Max, I can't, what about Logan"

Max put her feet back on the ground but stayed close to him "if you hadn't been avoiding me for a month you'd know I left him the day after we had that mind blowing sex marathon"

Alec couldn't help the smile that spread over his face "really?"

"What can I say?" she kissed him "I love you and I couldn't lose you again"

"Sorry I avoided you for a month" he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately "god Maxie"

Max pulled back "let's go back to the party"

He looked disappointed by that "what?"

"Well imagine how pleased our mothers will be?"

Alec smiled "they'll be ecstatic"

"Come on pretty boy" she pulled him out of her apartment and back to his parent's house.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

"So do you enjoy living at home with mummy and daddy?" Max asked while they were hanging around by the pool at Alec's parents.

Alec raised his eyebrows "you know you enjoy sneaking into my bedroom at night"

"Oh yeah I love sneaking around like I'm 17 again" she rolled her eyes. Alec was in the pull and Max was sitting on the edge.

"I still look 17" Alec declared with a smirk "you don't"

Alec's eyes widened and sparkled with mischief and Max knew what he was up to but before she could move out his way, he pulled her into the water and pinned her up against the wall of the pool.

"Alec!" she said in a pissed off voice, while moving the wet hair from her face "what you doing?"

"You looked lonely up there by yourself" he told her with a smile "I wasn't" she glared but he ignored the death glare she was sending his way and changed the subject.

"Why were you asking if I enjoyed living here?"

"No reason"

Alec eyed her "you weren't going to ask me to move in with you were you?" he asked with a laugh, trying to keep his tone light and playful to hide the fact that it was exactly what he wanted.

But Max tensed and refused to meet his eyes "of course not" she pushed away from him "excuse me" she pulled herself out of the pool and walked out in to the house, leaving a confused Alec to wonder what had just happened.

Had she been going to ask him to move in? Certainly looked like it by her reaction, did she think he didn't want to? Had he just screwed everything up? He had a lot of questions he needed answered so he followed.

Stupid, silly, idiot. Max was calling herself every name under the sun, why had she thought Alec would want to move in with her? She hated herself for almost asking and making a fool of herself.

* * *

Walking into his room she found some clothes to change into just as his bedroom door opened, she didn't look at him, couldn't.

"Max" she ignored him and continued peeling the wet clothes from her body, her back to him. Once she was in just her underwear she pulled the towel from his bed and wrapped it around herself, normally stripping naked in front of him didn't bother her but she didn't feel up to it right this moment.

Turning around she didn't look up, instead she looked at the floor and made for the door grabbing the clothes on the way "Max" he tried again but this time he stepped in front of her, not letting her get past him "look at me"

She looked up "why?"

"Why not?" Max bit her lip, looking away "I need to get changed"

"I have no problem with what you're wearing" he said making a show of eyeing her body but Max tightened the towel around her body which caused him to frown.

"I can't look at you now?"

Max shrugged "Max I hope you don't think…"

"You hope I don't think what?"

"That I don't want to live with you" he finished.

"What?" she croaked out "why would I think that, in fact why would I even think about you moving in with me?"

She moved to the side and brushed past him but he wasn't letting her get away that easily, he placed his hand flat against the door and locked it, stopping her from opening it "your not going anywhere"

"I'll scream"

Alec smirked "they'll just think we're having sex"

Max scoffed "think a lot of yourself huh?"

"Yep" he took a deep breathe "so you want me to move in with you?"

Max shrugged "no"

Alec's face fell and it didn't go UN noticed by Max "oh, ok"

Max was confused by his reaction, in the pool he had sounded like he didn't want to move in with her but now it looked like he did. Deciding to put her pride on the line she asked "do you want to move in with me?"

"Wouldn't be the worst idea" he admitted "we've been together for 2 months and I've spent most of that time at yours"

"I know" she smiled "that's why I wanted to see how you felt about moving in"

Alec grinned "and you know I'll have someone to do my washing"

Max smacked him playfully on the shoulder "honey I won't be doing any of your washing"

"Not even my back?"

Max tilted her head to the side "or my front?"

"Well I'm sure I could do that, once or twice" she looked down "now can I get dressed?"

He hooked his finder into the top of the towel and pulled on it, opening it a little and trying to peer down, Max swatted him in the head "stop it!"

He pouted at her "I'm allowed to look"

"Not right now your not!"

"Why not?" he asked knitting his eyebrows together and pouting.

"Because if you're going to be moving in you need to move your stuff in soon before I change my mind"

Alec smiled a genuine happy smile "really?"

"Really, I hate when I have to wake up to a cold bed in the morning"

"Never again then" he promised, wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her against his chest and kissed her passionately "I think we might die if I move in"

"Huh?"

"The amount of sex we're going to have" Alec smirked and she rolled her eyes but before she could say anything else to him he kissed her again, backing her up towards his bed.

"Alec…" she trailed off not knowing what she was going to say "you're mum"

"Won't mind" he promised and proceeded to show her just how happy he was about moving in with her.

* * *

By 6pm that night Alec and Max were moving the last of Alec's stuff into her apartment

"Home sweet home" Alec said as he placed the last box on the floor and closed the door.

"Yeah" Max handed him a beer "not like you helped much"

Max lifted her eyebrows "I carried stuff"

"What?"

She shrugged "not my fault you didn't have much to move"

He shook his head "wanna show me around?"

Max stepped towards him "where would you like to see first?" she rolled her eyes, he pulled his top over his head "well all that moving boxes has made me very dirty, how about you show me how to work the shower?"

Max started to unbutton her shirt as she walked backwards towards the bathroom "maybe I should, follow me"

He was already following, he jogged towards her picked her up and swung her over his shoulder "Alec!" she squealed in a happy voice Alec just smiled.

* * *

A few hours later Max was asleep and Alec was hanging around the apartment, just like he would usually do but now it was different, now he didn't have to worry about going home, he was home.

Alec walked into the shower, he'd had one earlier but he hadn't been alone and hadn't managed to do much more than Max, so he really needed to have a shower, for lots of reasons.

Alec had just got in the shower when he heard a knock at the door, groaning he decided to leave it to Max even although she was asleep, it was only 9pm far too early for her to be asleep anyway.

"Alec" Max called out in a sleepy voice, no reply but the sound of water running could be heard "argh!"

She got up off the sofa and made her way to the front door, opening it she was faced with the last person she was expecting, Logan.

"Hey Max"

"Logan" Max said throwing a nervous look at the bathroom door, still closed. "What are you…?"

"Doing here?" he finished and Max nodded giving him a small smile in return "I left some papers here and just noticed I didn't have them when I went to get them"

"Oh" Max said looking around the room, she hadn't seen them but didn't mean they weren't there.

"I haven't seen them"

"Do you mind if I have a look?"

"I was sleeping" Max informed him "I'll be quick" Max nodded and stepped aside allowing him in, Alec had just gone in the shower, so he shouldn't actually be out right away but saying that the amount of time he spent in the shower varied each time.

"Go ahead"

Max stood back and allowed him to look around the house for his papers "you look good" he comments and Max smiled, nervously "thanks"

"You too" she was trying real hard not to talk to him at all but he kept trying to make small talk and she wasn't going to be rude.

Max heard the shower stop and inwardly groaned, _'crap' _"Logan I'll look tomorrow if I find them I'll get them to you"

"It shouldn't take much longer I'll find them"

"Maxie" Alec opened the bathroom door and walked out "who was at the…" he stopped seeing Logan "door"

Alec looked at Logan then looked at Max; Logan stared at Alec, shocked before looking at Max and Max well she tried not to look at either of them

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked standing as straight as he could; Alec's eyebrows rose "what am I doing here?" Logan nodded "what are you doing here?" Alec demanded as she walked towards the older man, stopping a few feet away from him.

"Max?" Alec turned his head to the side looking at her "he needed something that he left here"

"I haven't seen anything that isn't ours" Alec said defiantly "ours?" Logan queried

"Yeah" Alec looked at him as if he was crazy "as in mine or hers" he pointed at Max to emphasis his point.

"You live here?" Logan asked, his voice oddly high

Alec couldn't help the smug satisfied grin that appeared on his face "yeah, problem?"

Logan scoffed and looked at Max with disgust "guess that's the reason you left me"

"Guess it was"

"Logan" Max started but wasn't sure how she was going to finish so she shut up "Logan what? Gonna say sorry?"

"What has she got to be sorry for?" Alec demanded to know walking towards Logan, arms crossed over his chest

Logan looked Alec up and down but didn't answer him instead he asked Max "what's he got that I haven't?"

Alec looked at her waiting on an answer and she looked him dead in the eye when she answered Logan "Me, always has had me"

Logan scoffed "so what sleeping with me was a past time?"

"Sleeping you was the worst mistake I ever made"

Alec had enough and decided it was time for Logan to leave "Logan pal, I suggest you leave"

"And if I don't?"

"Then your face will have to be introduced to my fist" Alec told him in a friendly manner, even added on a smile to go with it. Logan stared at the younger man before turning and heading for the door.

"If I see your papers I'll give them to you" Max called out and Alec lifted his eyebrows before adding on "if I see them, I'll burn them"

Max laughed and Logan slammed the door.

* * *

"Why did you let him in?"

"He needed his papers" she walked towards the kitchen and Alec followed "that's crap; he was just hoping you were here alone"

Max stopped "well I wasn't you were here"

"And will be from now on"

"I know, I asked you to move in"

"Good thing you did"

"Mmhmmm"

"Poor Logan"

"Let's not talk about granddad"

"Hey!" she smacked him

"Shut up"

"No"

"Yes"

"Make me" Max challenged and he gave her his trademark half smile "if you don't shut up, I'll never have sex with you again"

That statement caused Max to burst out laughing "ha right" she walked back into the sitting room "what does that mean?" Alec wanted to know while throwing himself down on the sofa.

"You couldn't go without sex"

"I went without sex for 4 years"

Max nodded "but you didn't have a choice, if I had been there you wouldn't have been able to"

"Well you are sexy"

"And you're beautiful" he kissed her on the lips "go back to sleep"

They sat on the sofa watching an old film, falling asleep on each other, it was early in the morning before Max woke up again "Alec lets go to bed"

Alec nodded and stood up, lifting her as he did "ssh!"

Max didn't say a word, he placed her in bed then joined her both falling back into a deep slumber.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

_THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!_

"So how are things going with you and Alec?" Kendra asked while settling herself down on the sofa in Max's apartment.

"Great"

"How's living with him?"

Max smiled "its ok"

"Ok?" Kendra asked with a raised eyebrow and gave her friend a look "he's just messy"

"Messy?"

Max nodded "he leaves things lying at his ass" Kendra looked around and could see some of Alec's clothes thrown all over the place "it annoys me" Max stated with a shrug "but I love him so I put up with it"

"Awe!, cute" Kendra smirked "shut up" Max demanded "I'm not cure"

"Was talking about your boyfriend"

"He's not cute" Kendra waited "he's gorgeous"

Kendra sighed "Yeah" the look Kendra had on her face caused Max to raise her eyebrows "you thinking about my boyfriend?"

"Have you met anyone who doesn't?"

Max thought about it for a few moments then shook her head "no" she laughed "so where is he?"

"At work, he's working with his dad"

"Miss him?"

Max shook her head "no, don't get time to really, while he's at work I'm usually at uni"

"Thought he said something about going back?"

"He did but then decided that working with his dad made more sense, more money as he put it"

"Are you coming out tonight?"

Max shrugged "I'll see what Alec is doing"

Kendra rolled her eyes "what?" Max asked noticing "you'll ask Alec?" Max nodded "when did you need permission to come out with your friends?"

"I don't"

"So are you coming out tonight?"

"Yes" Max said eventually "I'll meet you at crash"

"Without Alec? I love him but really we need some girly time"

"Without Alec" Max promised.

"Good" Kendra stood up and brushed off her pants "see you at 8?"

"Eight" Max promised, hugging her goodbye.

* * *

It was her day off from University and Alec had been gone before she had woken up, so Max went to visit him at work, he wouldn't mind, nor would his father.

"Hi I'm here to see Alec McDowell" Max told the receptionist "13th floor" she said with a smile "thanks" Max smiled then made her way to the elevator.

"Alec McDowell?" she asked the next receptionist she came to on the 13th floor "just through there" the receptionist pointed at the third door on the left, she didn't bother to knock instead she pushed open the door and walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?" Max asked, Alec was sitting with his back to her while some blonde chick was sitting in what must have been his chair, Alec whirled around and his eyes widened "Max?"

"Last time I checked" Alec moved away from the table and walked towards her "what are you doing here?"

"Came to see my boyfriend" she said looking at the blonde in his chair "bad time?"

"No"

"No?" Max wasn't convinced "you looked busy"

"Never too busy for you" he told her with a lopsided smirk, he bent down intent on kissing her but at the last second she turned her head to the side "I'll leave you two alone" the blonde said standing up from the chair and making her way towards the door.

"Don't go because of me"

She stopped and looked at Alec, as did Max, Alec's eyes widened as he suddenly realised what Max was thinking "Max no"

"No? What do you mean no?"

"She's my cousin" Alec said quickly, Max's mouth formed a small 'O' shape and she smiled nervously "your cousin?"

Alec nodded "yeah remember, last time you would have seen her was when you were 12"

"Jenna?"

The blonde girl smiled "good to see you Max"

"You too" Max hugged the girl "sorry for the way I acted just then" Jenna waved it off "It's good, your protective over your boyfriend"

"Yeah" Max said blushing a little "I'll leave you too alone, see you later Max"

"Bye" Max waited until the door was closed before she turned back to Alec and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply "I'm sorry" she said once the pulled apart.

"Don't worry about it"

Max shook her head "I trust you"

"I know" Alec said but still he pulled away from her and walked back to his desk, sitting down on his chair he looked out his window.

"Alec…"

"4 years I never touched another girl and you think now that I'm back? That I've got you, I'll cheat?"

Max shook her head "I'd never cheat on you Max" Max walked over to him and slipped onto his lap before he could push her away "I know" she pressed her lips against his "I love you"

"I love you too" he smiled and everything was forgotten "what brings you by?"

"I woke up to an empty bed and I missed you"

"Sorry dad wanted my help looking at new things he wants to buy" Max nodded "when do you think I'll wake up and you'll be there?"

"Tomorrow"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Ok" she kissed him and tried to get off his lap but he kept his arms wrapped around her "where you going?"

"Home"

"Stay here?"

"Alec you have work" Alec looked at the desk and grinned and Max shook her head "not going to happen" she stated reading his thoughts "spoil sport"

"You love me" she stood up and put distance between them "see you at home, don't be too late"

"I won't" he promised.

* * *

Alec arrived home and just after 6 and he wasn't alone, Jenna was with him.

Max lifted her eyebrows "what…?"

Alec pulled off his jacket "come here" he motioned for her to follow him into the bedroom "be right back" he said to Jenna.

"What is she doing here?"

"I told her she could stay for a couple days" Max sighed "Why?"

"She's not here for long"

"Alec!" Max whined "why can't she stay with your parents?"

"Want me to tell her to go?"

Max shook her head "No its fine, 2 days!"

"2 days"

"Be fun, saves us getting fed up of each others company"

"I'm going out"

"Where?"

"Crash"

"Why?"

"Because i want to"

"Fine" he turned her back on her and walked out of the room.

It was 7.45 and Max was just getting ready to leave, Alec still wasn't talking to her "gonna give me a ride?" she asked his back but he didn't answer "fine, don't wait up"

She slammed the door on her way out.

"Is this because I'm here?" Jenna asked and Alec shook his head "No, she just didn't tell me she was going out"

"Why should she?"

Alec glared at his cousin "she doesn't have to but I had something planned"

"What?"

Alec walked over to his jacket and pulled out a box "was going to ask her to marry me" he opened the box and showed her the ring "booked a restaurant and hotel but she's away to hang out with her friends"

"Why did you tell me I could stay?"

"Thought you could have looked after the apartment while we were gone" he smirked "good to know you find me to useful, what you going to do now?"

Alec shrugged "re plan"

"Good plan!" Jenna flung her arm over his shoulder "let's watch TV"

Alec nodded and sat down on the sofa beside his cousin.

* * *

Alec was still up when Max came home, it was late and he was tired but he didn't want to go to bed without her "told you not to wait up" Max said in a harsh tone "Max" his voice was soft and he tried to reach for her but she stepped away "leave me alone"

Hurt flashed through his eyes "I'm sorry"

"Don't care" Max was away from him and into the bathroom. Alec groaned but knew there was no point in talking to her because she wasn't in the mood and they would only end up arguing and it would end up worse than it was, so he went to bed.

Max walked into the bedroom 10 minutes later Alec was on his stomach, his face turned towards the wall she didn't know if he was asleep or not.

She picked up his jacket, throwing it onto his side of the bedroom because it was currently lying on top of her pyjamas a small black box fell out.

Bending down she picked it up, suddenly she was finding it hard to breathe, it was a ring box, she wanted to open it but she couldn't bring herself to "Alec" as she suspected he ignored her "Alec!"

This time he faced her "what's this?" she asked holding up the box.

"What do you think it is?" he asked in a bitter tone, Max bit her lip nervously as Alec slipped out of bed and made his way towards her, he took the box from her hand and slowly opened it.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

_Summary - Last Chapter, hope you enjoy!_

Max couldn't take her eyes off the small box as he opened it "I've had this since I was 18" he explained.

"Alec" her voice was barely above a whisper. Once the box was open he placed it in her hand "was going to give you it tonight but you had other plans.

"You could have told me"

Alec scoffed "do you know what a surprise is?"

"Ask me" she looked up at him trying to place the box into his hand but he shook his head and moved away, sitting back up onto the bed but Max didn't let him get away, she moved towards him on her knees, so she was kneeling between his legs.

"You've had this since you were 18?"

Alec nodded his head but still refused to look at her "why didn't you give me it then?"

Alec shrugged "didn't want to force you into staying with me while I was miles away"

"God I'm so sorry" she hid her face into her hands leaning her head against his chest, his body was tense and she hated it.

He gave in, just like he always did. Alec wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up onto his lap, she hid her head in the crook of his neck and kissed it softly "Alec I'm so sorry"

"Don't Max its fine"

Max pulled away so she could look him in the eye "no its not" she held up the ring "is this what I think it is? Really?"

"Well Max McDowell has a ring to it I think" he smiled

"Oh my god" her hands started shaking and she dropped the ring onto his lap "I wish I hadn't gone out tonight" she said honestly.

"Don't Max…" he was interrupted by her mouth on his; she kissed him, trying to portray in that one kiss how sorry she was for screwing up his plans.

There hands started peeling off each other clothes and they ended up falling back onto the bed, everything forgotten.

* * *

Alec was still awake long after Max had fallen asleep; he had in his hand the ring, the same ring that kept him alive while he was in the army, the same ring he looked at whenever the argued, it help him remember why he loved her so much and he had planned on giving her it tonight, asking her to marry him because that all he wants, to marry her.

Max's leg was currently entwined with his, her head was resting on his stomach and her hand was resting on his thigh, she was fast asleep. He smiled, no matter what had happened she always reached for him while asleep.

Alec pulled her up the bed so she was back on her pillow "Max" he whispered in her ear, she stirred but didn't wake up, instead she moved closer into him "Max" this time he kissed the exposed part of her neck "what?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Open your eyes?" he asked

"I'm sleepy" his mouth turned up at the sides "marry me" he said and Max suddenly wasn't so sleepy anymore her eyes shot open and locked on his "what?"

"Marry me" he had the box, with the ring in it in his hand; Max looked at it and watched as he removed the ring, she sat up as did Alec.

He took her left hand in his and slipped the ring on her finger, Max was finding it hard to breathe "Alec"

He smiled up at her "Max, will you marry me?"

"What do you think?" she demanded to know as the smile started spreading over her face "I don't know, that's why I'm asking" the ring slipped fully on her finger "Max, baby, will you marry me?"

"YES!" she screamed before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the mouth "god yes"

"Is that yes?" he asked with a smirk "might be" she teased "is this better than what you had planned?"

Alec laughed "I guess it might be"

"What did you have planned?"

"Booked a hotel and a restaurant"

"Sounds good" Alec nodded then grabbed her and kissed her on the mouth "as long as I'm with you its perfect"

"I love this ring"

Alec's thumb brushed over the ring on her finger "I love you"

"Aww aren't you cute" she teased and Alec shrugged "not as cute as you"

"Alec?" Max said her voice suddenly serious "yeah?" he looked into her eyes "how about you make love to me now?"

"I did, about 3 hours ago" she slapped him playfully on the arm "you just asked me to marry you now you won't make love to me?" her eyebrows lifted and she glared at him.

"If you insist"

He captured her lips with his and lowered her back down on the bed.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't!?" Max demanded to know.

"Max…"

"No tell me what you mean?"

"You can't marry Alec"

"Why the hell not!?" she couldn't believe she was hearing this, her mother, who had pushed for Alec and her to get back together was now telling her that she couldn't marry the man she loved.

"Your relationship if far too volatile"

Max shook her head "Mum"

Sophie walked towards her daughter but Max was too angry to be touched by her mother and brushed her off "don't touch me" she spat through clenched teeth.

"Max when you two are good, you're amazing but when you're bad, its bad, you fight and argue like cat and dogs"

"We're passionate"

Sophie laughed "tell me how to you resolve your arguments?"

"What?"

"Do you ever talk them out?" Max didn't answer "no you probably use sex to resolve your arguments, am I right?"

Max shrugged "like I said we're passionate"

"You're young" Sophie informed "and in love and that's great but you two won't make a marriage work"

"Why do you hate Alec all of a sudden?"

"I don't hate Alec, you know that"

"You obviously don't want me marrying him"

"I want you to be happy and I know he makes you happy but Max how often do you fall out?"

"Everyday" Max smiled "but that's just us, we love each other, we fight, we argue sometimes I hit him, sometimes I know he wants to hit me but you know what?"

Sophie's eyebrows raised "we'd never cheat on each other, we never go to sleep with bad feeling between us, I know him inside out and he knows"

"Max"

"Shut up" Sophie closed her mouth "the night he asked me to marry him? We argued, we fought, he had planned on taking me out but I went out with my friends and it pissed him off but look he still asked me to marry him"

Sophie found herself smiling as her daughter continued to tell her about her relationship with her best friend, who was now going to be her husband "and I don't care what you think I'm marrying him, you don't even have to come" Max finished.

"Oh I'm coming after that speech how could I not?"

Max laughed and turned her face, trying to cover up the fact she was blushing "thanks"

"So" Sophie looked at her daughter "so" Max repeated "where is he?"

"Telling his mum and dad"

"Your dad might just kill Alec when he gets back"

"Who's gonna kill me?" Alec asked as he walked through the door with his mother "hey" he pressed a kiss to her lips "miss me?"

"Always" she promised, kissing him again.

"Isn't it great?" Nita asked her best friend Sophie's eyes met Max's "Its perfect" Max gave her mother a small smile Alec noticed the look the two women shared and decided to enquire about it later "can't wait to start planning" Nita said in an excited tone

Alec cleared his throat "we can't plan our own wedding?"

"Of course you can" Nita said to her son "but we'll be paying so we'll help"

Max laughed "Well then don't pay"

"Hey don't go that far!" Alec scolded her "shut up"

"Make me" he challenged "maybe later"

Alec looked at Sophie "so you ok with me calling you mum now?"

Sophie's smile turned into a grin "If you're still alive you know, after my husband goes mad at you for stealing his daughter"

"He loves me" Alec said in his cocky way "Ok" Max grabbed her jacket "we're gonna go"

"We are?" Alec asked, Max gave him a look "we are" he grinned at the two older women "speak to you soon and please don't go booking a date for our wedding before asking us Ok? Ok" Max and Alec walked out of the house

"Can't we just elope?" Max asked with a small laugh as she got into the car "it's an idea"

* * *

Max and Alec stood at the alter in the church

"Now for your vows" said the minister "I believe you wrote your own?"

Max and Alec nodded "Alec first please"

Alec took a deep breath and looked at Max "Max, I fell in love with you before I even knew what love meant but now I do know what it means and it means you, you are my life, I would do anything for you. I promise to give you the best of myself and to always accept you for who you are, even when you drive me mad, I also promise never to try and change you and I promise to grow with you, to be willing to face the changes we both know will come our way in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting but most of all I promise to always love you, in good times and the bad for the rest of my life.

Max bit her lip, trying to hard not cry because she really felt quite emotional "Alec" it came out quiet so she tried again "Alec" this time she was a little more confident "I still remember the first time I met you, I didn't know then just how you were going to change my life, you've taught me love, you keep me going, you make me happy. No matter what I know I've always got you to come home to and I want you to know, I want to tell you how lucky I feel that I've found the one person who makes me comfortable whom I can be myself around. Every day we're together, you do nothing but make me happy, I make a vow to stand by your side through the best and worst of times, and to give you the best of what I have from now until the end of our days.

"I love you" he whispered to her "I love you too"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride"

Alec leant down and brushed his lips over hers, there kiss was quick but full of love both knowing that it could turn into something more in the space of a second the pulled apart and walked out of the church.

Once inside the wedding car "how does it feel to be Mrs McDowell?"

Max grinned "How does it feel to be Mr Guevera?"

"Perfect" he smiled "me too"

"Mrs McDowell" Alec said in a determined voice

"We'll see" Max smirked and Alec glared at her "shut up"

"Make me"

So he kissed her and she didn't utter another sound.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


End file.
